


Digimon: ReCode

by FerngullyWriter



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anti-Hero, Complicated Relationships, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Darkness, Good and Evil, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerngullyWriter/pseuds/FerngullyWriter
Summary: The DigiDestined are adjusting to normal school life when a new threat emerges: the DigiKnights of Darkness. Wearing Shadow Crests that can generate artificial replicas of digimon - called Shadow Digimon - during battle, the DigiKnights are a group of troubled teens searching for nine keys to unseal the barrier surrounding the Dark Ocean and "change the world" - unless the DigiDestined can stop them.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Original Female Character(s), Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Original Female Character(s), Tachikawa Mimi/Original Male Character(s), Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode One: The DigiKnights of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Digimon Adventure 01/02 Fanfiction - FYI, I have not seen Digimon Adventure Tri yet.
> 
> For nostalgia's sake, I'm using the old English dub names, which are the ones I grew up with. Similarly, I've followed the naming format for new human characters that was used in the dub.
> 
> As it's been awhile since I've watched the whole anime series through, please forgive any inconsistencies I may have with the 01/02 anime. And, as I am not as smart as Izzy, I apologize in advance if any of the computer jargon I've used is incorrect.
> 
> All the digimon I used are from the digimon franchise, even if they haven't appeared in 01/02. If you are unfamiliar with a digimon I've used and want to get a better idea of what they look like, I recommend looking them up on the Digimon Wiki ( wiki/Digimon_Wiki). The Digimon Wiki is also a good resource if you're planning on writing your own Digimon fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading!

**Episode One: The DigiKnights of Darkness**

_In a darkened, abandoned warehouse in Tokyo, amongst the heaps of refuse and rubbish that littered the floor, whizzed and flashed the screen of an old, unplugged computer monitor…_

Tai Kamiya had saved the world. In fact, he had saved _two_ worlds – and he had done it more than once. That was why, while most sixteen-year-olds faced the prospect of a new school year with a tangled juxtaposition of excitement and dread, Tai Kamiya stood at the gate of Tsukishima General High School feeling listless.

It had been a year and a half since Tai Kamiya had last saved the world – or helped save the world, with the help of his friends and his digimon partner Agumon – from MaloMyotismon. There had been a great deal of fanfare afterwards, but once the pomp and circumstance was over, Tai soon settled back into his ordinary life, just as he did the first time, several years before, when he had helped saved the world, first from Myotismon and then Apocalymon. As mundane routine returned to Tokyo, no one thought much of the children who saved the world – or of the digimon who helped, the novelty quickly dissipating for most when they weren't seen digivolving into fantastical beasts and stomping around the streets of Tokyo on a regular basis. Digimon were, it seemed, a forgettable afterthought; while their existence was known, most did not think much about them, except for the few chosen children graced with the privilege of being friends with one of them.

Tai was one of those children, and did take the time to visit Agumon and the other digimon in the Digital World, or, in turn, invite them to visit in the Real World. But, while reminiscing and catching up on old times was enjoyable, it wasn't exactly as thrilling as experiencing it the first time around.

"Man, I feel like an old man," he mumbled to himself, disappointed that at sixteen he was already trying to recapture the youthful days of his childhood. With his backpack slung over his shoulder and a pair of goggles hanging around the collared shirt of his uniform, he sighed and slogged past the gate of Tsukishima General High School and into the crowd of other ordinary high school students.

Among the crowd was Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, who was walking and fiddling with his smartphone. Glancing up momentarily, he noticed Tai with the throng of other students and jogged over to him, calling, "Hey, Tai."

"Hey, Izzy," replied Tai with a yawn, wishing school started later in the day. He continued walking and Izzy fell into pace with him.

"Check out what I've been working on during the break," said Izzy, working on his phone again. "We've previously only been able to contact the Digital World via a laptop or desktop computer, but I've been working on a program that will allow us to reach the Digital World via our mobile devices. See?"

Izzy raised his smartphone in front of Tai's face, causing Tai to halt in his tracks. On the smartphone screen was a video image of Tentomon, who greeted Tai with a chipper, "Good morning, Tai!"

Tai blinked a few times, surprised to see Tentomon on the phone screen. Taking the phone from Izzy, he said, "Oh, uh, good morning, Tentomon. I didn't expect to be talking to you on the phone today."

"It's basically a video calling and messaging app for phones and tablets, but that has a direct link to the Digital World, so we can call and message the Digital World and our digimon can call and message us here in the Real World. It uses the Bluetooth technology in the mobile device to sync with a digivice that is nearby, similar to how our digivice can be used to connect to a computer or laptop to tap into the Digital World. Potentially, rather than lugging around a laptop or being near a desktop, we should be able to connect and create a portal to the Digital World by just using our mobile devices, practically giving us access wherever we are," explained Izzy. "Pretty prodigious, right?"

"Well, it is convenient," admitted Tai, still trying to process everything Izzy had said and glancing behind him at the now lit-up digivice clipped onto the strap of his backpack. "Although I guess that explains why I didn't really see you during the break: you were too busy being some sort of super hacker. Do you ever kick back and relax, Izzy?"

"You know, I was telling Izzy the same thing," Tentomon chimed in. "Every time I came to visit, it was work, work, work. It can get a little boring watching you type away for hours on end, Izzy."

Izzy's face soured a bit. "I prefer the term 'computer programmer,' rather than 'super hacker,'" he corrected, ignoring the rest and taking the phone from Tai, who started walking again. Izzy followed. "Anyway, I already sent the program to you and the others, so you should be able to download the app and install it on your phone. I've already programmed it with the contact information for our partner digimon – that is, I've linked their names to the closest access points to each of their homes in the Digital World. Of course, if they know our numbers, they should be able to contact us via any access point within the Digital World and we, likewise, can contact other access points within the Digital World using the access point map, which you can find in the app menu's options."

"Uh-huh, Izzy, sounds great," said Tai, half-listening as they entered the school. His recent feeling of listlessness was creeping up on him again.

Izzy barely registered Tai's distracted response; he had never been able to read people very well. "See you later, Tentomon," he said, looking down at his phone. "And I promise next time I see you I'll try not to be on my computer so much."

"I really appreciate it, Izzy," said Tentomon. "Have a good first day of school."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks." He then ended the video call, placing the phone in his pants' pocket. He turned to Tai. "Anyway, I better head to class. Don't want to be late on the first day." Izzy was a first year student, and in a different wing of the school, than Tai, who was a second year student.

Tai shrugged, not feeling as motivated as Izzy to go out of his way to be punctual for class. "I'll see you at lunch then." As Izzy headed down the hall, Tai pulled out his phone from his backpack to see the message from Izzy. He opened the attachment and tapped "download" on the screen. He then placed the phone in his backpack and headed up the stairs to the second floor and toward his homeroom, 2-2.

As he walked down the hall, he passed the open door of homeroom 2-1, where several students were already chitchatting before class began. He stopped and backtracked, peering in through the door. Amongst the other students were Sora Takenouchi and Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Sora sat her desk and Matt was leaning against the back of the chair at the desk in front of hers, facing her as they talked and laughed.

Tai watched them for a moment from the doorway, thinking how ordinary they seemed as they conversed and wondering when they became such a typical high school couple. Worse still, they both seemed perfectly content with the safe monotony of their new, run-of-the-mill lot in life. Hadn't these two once helped save the world with him? Now they seemed undistinguishable from any other teenage sweethearts and their dull routine of a romance. But then he supposed that's what happened to all couples once they'd been dating for nearly two-years.

Trying to shake off some of the boredom he was feeling, Tai gave a sly grin and called out from the doorway, "Sora! Matt! How are you two lovebirds doing?" He spoke loudly enough for other students in the classroom to hear, purposely hoping to rile them up a bit.

It worked – a little. Sora and Matt's faces both turned a shade of pink as they quickly looked away from each other, failing to mask their embarrassment. When some of their other classmates began staring and giggling, the color in their cheeks turned from pink to red.

"Hello, Tai," said Sora with thinly veiled annoyance, but Tai had already started laughing. Sora sighed, but couldn't help but smile a little, while Matt only shook his head.

"See you guys later," he called back to them, waving with another sly grin. Sora and Matt went to wave goodbye, but Tai had already disappeared down the hall and into the classroom next door.

In homeroom 2-2, Tai took a seat in the back row by the window, slinging his backpack on the seat beside his desk. Like homeroom 2-1, other students were mingling with one another. Tai leaned back in his chair, taking out his phone again. For a moment, he wondered if he should have mentioned Izzy's new app to Matt and Sora, but then shrugged, figuring Izzy would get around to it eventually.

On his phone's screen, the app had already downloaded, and so Tai pressed "install." As the program began installing on his smartphone, a voice asked from beside him, "Is anyone sitting here?"

Tai looked up from his phone to see a pale young man with thick, wavy black hair standing in front of him and gesturing to the seat where Tai had thrown his backpack. Tai had a vague recollection of seeing him before during his first year at Tsukishima General High School, but they hadn't been in the same homeroom class and he wasn't sure his name.

"Oh, um, sorry," muttered Tai, pulling his backpack from the chair and dropping it next to his desk. He returned his focus back on his phone as the student slid into his seat at the desk next to Tai's.

As Izzy's app had already been installed, Tai opened it. A message popped up: "Welcome to the DigiPortal App!" A small icon of Tentomon appeared next to the message. He closed out of the message and was taken to the main menu, where a list of options appeared, including "messaging," "video call," "contact list," "access point map," and "more settings." Tai tapped on "messaging," when another message popped up, "Message from contact list?" Tai hastily tapped "yes" and then tapped the first name that appeared on the contact list, "Agumon."

A messaging window appeared on his phone screen and Tai began to text, "Hey, Agumon! It's Tai. Not sure if Izzy's let you know about his new app yet, but it's pretty cool to be texting you on my phone. Let me know if you get this message!"

"What are you doing on your phone?"

It was the same student who had sat next to him. Tai glanced sideways to see he was tilting forward, toward Tai's desk, trying to get a better look at the screen of Tai's smartphone.

"You sure are nosey," said Tai, quickly tapping "send" and shoving his phone into his pocket.

The student laughed, but didn't seem all that offended. "Just trying to make conversation, that's all," he said, leaning back in his seat. "And you didn't answer the question. What were you doing on your phone?"

"Just messaging a friend," said Tai, reluctantly half-relenting. "You know, the sort of thing every high school student does. It's not very exciting."

"That's surprising."

"What is?"

The student laughed again, but this time his laugh made Tai feel strangely uncomfortable. "Aren't you Tai Kamiya? I thought everything you did was exciting."

"What does that mean?"

"Didn't you save the world from the forces of darkness? You _are_ that Tai Kamiya, aren't you?"

Tai was surprised. It had been awhile since someone had asked him about how he had saved the world. Normally he would enjoy gloating about it, but the way the student spoke, Tai wasn't sure if he was being sincere or was mocking him.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm always on some big adventure," said Tai dismissively, feigning disinterest.

Silence followed. After a few moments, Tai pulled his phone from his pocket halfway to peak at the screen. Unfortunately, Agumon hadn't responded yet.

Tai was sliding his phone back into his pocket, when the student started up again, "I'm Minato Arashi, by the way. Most people just call me Nate."

"Uh-huh," said Tai aloofly and purposely looking out the window, not interested in engaging in any further conversation.

"So why'd you want to save the world anyway?"

"What kind of question is that?" blurted Tai, finally turning to face Nate. "Why _wouldn't_ I have wanted to save the world?"

"I don't know; why wouldn't you have?" said Nate, smirking. Now that he was finally really looking at him, Tai noticed just how smug Nate looked, to the point where it bordered on narcissism. His smirk was sharp, wide, and unsettling and his dark eyes seemed to glint with spite. His wild black hair curled up like horns on the sides of his head, and contrasted with his pallid complexion.

Tai scowled. "Are you just trying to mess with me?"

"No, not really," said Nate, but he was still smirking.

"Then what's your problem?"

Nate shrugged. "I was just thinking, not everyone would want to save the world from the forces of darkness. Maybe they'd be afraid." He eyed Tai and added, "Not you, though, of course. You wouldn't be afraid, would you? How could you be, considering…"

"Considering what?" pressed Tai when Nate trailed off.

"Well, you should _know_ , Tai," said Nate, becoming exasperated. "It just wouldn't make any sense if _you_ were afraid."

Tai felt a nervous twinge in his gut, but brushed it off. "Okay, whatever, dude," he said, hoping to end the conversation. He pulled out his phone again and pretended to surf the internet. He wished Agumon would message him back, if only to distract him from Nate.

"You know, I think there are a lot of people who wouldn't want to save the world," continued Nate. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't want to save the world from the forces of darkness."

Tai scoffed. "Why? Because you'd be too chicken?" he asked, his tone biting. Couldn't this guy take a hint and leave him alone?

But Nate seemed unfettered by Tai's unnerved disposition and just laughed. "Nah, usually people are afraid of me, not the other way around."

"Why would anyone be afraid of you?" asked Tai, but refused to look up from his phone. When Nate didn't answer, Tai said, "Anyway, I'm busy."

"You know, I really hate people like you."

The nervous twinge in Tai's gut suddenly became a sharp jab. While Nate's previous musings had been marked with a light and playful lilt, these words were spoken with a dull and flat sobriety. Tai looked up; Nate's smug smirk had been replaced with cold and calculating animosity.

"You're lucky," continued Nate, his eyes still set toward the front of the classroom. "Everything always works out in your favor. No wonder why you always want to save the world, because the world always goes your way. It's not like that with the rest of us. The rest of us…" Nate paused, tilting his head back to Tai with a grin, before concluding, "Well, we'd welcome the darkness."

Tai forced a laugh, trying to mask his nerves. "Now I know you're just messing with me. What, are you jealous or something? You shouldn't be so hard on yourself – we can't all be heroes and save the…huh?"

Tai felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He glanced down, hoping it was a message from Agumon. But instead the message was from "Unknown."

"A message from a friend?" asked Nate, rolling his eyes.

Tai ignored him. He tapped the message from the unknown contact. Suddenly, a wall of symbols, letters, and numbers filled his screen and the screen became fuzzy and distorted. Tai scowled, muttering, "What the…?" He tried tapping the screen, but it was frozen and pixelated, flickering on and off. "Oh, come on!"

"What's wrong?" asked Nate, leaning forward again to get a better look at Tai's phone.

"Nothing," said Tai quickly, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He tried to keep his eyes averted, but he could feel Nate's glare drilling into him with suspicion.

Then Nate leaned back in his seat. "Suit yourself," he relinquished.

And, with that, the bell chimed signaling the start of homeroom.

* * *

It was only the morning of the first day of school and Joe Kido already felt inundated and overwhelmed with school work. As a third year student, Joe had looming university entrance exams to contend with, and was already on a strict regimen of studying and cram school to prepare, piled on top of the vast amount of arduous school work he received as a student of the prestigious Meiou Academy and his unrelenting and unforgiving homeroom teacher, Miss Nagai. Before the school year had even begun, she had assigned her class coursework to complete over the break, with an exam scheduled for that afternoon.

As other students chitchatted with one another in homeroom before class officially started, Joe sat at his desk, with his many books and notes sprawled out in front of him, trying to pick apart the information he needed for this afternoon's test, which had become muddled with everything else for which he had been studying.

The buzz of his phone was a welcome distraction, even if Joe knew it would only be a fleeting one. He opened the message he received from Izzy, which read, "Check out the new app I created to use to video call the Digital World from our mobile devices. Prodigious, right?" Joe smiled briefly, thinking how talking to the laidback Gomamon would ease some of the anxiety he was currently feeling, before tapping "download' on his screen and then install.

"Wow, you sure look exhausted," a familiar voice said from above him.

Joe's face immediately turned red and he hastily shoved the phone into his pocket. He looked up to see a pretty brunette standing in front of his desk. Her uniform was smartly pressed, her hair neatly trimmed, and her books stacked tidily in her arms. In contrast, Joe's glasses were tilted on his face, his hair sloppily combed, and his books a disheveled mess in front of him. While Joe had never been formally introduced to her, he knew her well; her name was Noriko "Lori" Kage, and she was undoubtedly the superstar of the third year students of Meiou Academy. While others struggled under the pressure of Meiou Academy's rigorous standards, Lori Kage excelled with seeming ease and poise. She was the student body president and was captain or president of several other school teams and clubs, but despite her active involvement on campus, she still found the time for her studies, earning the top scores on midterm and final exams for the last two years. She was as popular as she was meticulous, and walked around campus with an air of no-nonsense shrewdness and unwavering tenacity that garnered attention, admiration and even a little apprehension from her peers, two qualities which Joe – who was more often than not bumbling and awkward and ignored by his peers – lacked. Joe sometimes likened her to a highly-decorated and disciplined soldier marching down the school halls with steely resolve even as she smiled gracefully – well-liked by her fellow classmates even as she intimidated them. After all, while Joe and his classmates strived for success, success was never an option for Lori Kage; rather, it was a way of life.

While Joe stared at Lori with a mix of panic and awe, Lori asked, "You're Joe Kido, right? I'm Lori Kage."

"I…um…I mean," stammered Joe, startled that was even talking to him, let alone that she actually knew his name. "Yes, I am," he finally answered. "But how do you….?"

"I've seen you around; you're always studying so hard," she said. "Unlike _some_ of the other students at this school…" She trailed off when she noticed the messy spread of papers strewn across his desk. "How do you study like this?" she asked, confounded.

Embarrassed, Joe scrambled to gather up the papers in a more orderly fashion, but the results were just a cluttered mess spilling over his arms and onto the floor.

"Here, let me help," said Lori, placing her books on the desk in front of Joe's and picking up the papers that fell on the floor. In only a few moments, she had Joe's papers neatly stacked into three piles and organized on his desk. "That's the notes for chapter one, chapter two, and chapter three," she explained, pointing to each pile, and sliding into the seat in front of Joe's desk.

"Oh, um, thanks," said Joe, his cheeks still pink.

"Anyway, I'd focus mostly on chapter two; chapter one is really only general introduction information and, if you understand chapter two, the questions from chapter one should become more or less common sense. Chapter three obviously expands on chapter two, but you need to understand the basic foundations in chapter two to understand chapter three. Then again, you don't want to over-think or over-study too much. How many times have you reviewed the three chapters?"

"Well, um…"

"Here," interrupted Lori, pulling out a few sheets of loose-leaf from one of her folder. "This is my outline for the first three chapters. It goes over the main points from each chapter. If you read this a couple times during lunch, you should do fine on the exam this afternoon."

"But what will you use to study?"

Lori laughed. "Don't worry about me," she said, with a hint of conceit in her voice. "Besides, as I was saying, unlike most students our age, you're not a goof-off. I tried lending my outline to my boyfriend over the break to help him out, and he couldn't be bothered." She seemed a little bitter as she stated this, but her resentment didn't linger long and she smiled again. "I might as well lend it to someone who will actually appreciate it. And you seem like a pretty studious sort of guy."

"A lot of good that does me, though," blurted Joe, glancing downward.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to say that aloud!" exclaimed Joe, flustered and waving his hands in front of him as though to dismiss the comment.

"I've seen your scores; you do pretty well for yourself," said Lori.

"Not good enough," admitted Joe.

"Yeah, but that's 'not good enough' at Meiou Academy, not any old school. It's hard to even get into this school."

"That's easy for you to say; you're Lori Kage, just the top student in the whole school."

Lori grinned. "Then you're lucky we're in the same class this year. I'll make sure you don't slack off!"

As Lori laughed, Joe gulped and gave a nervous smile, uncertain if she was joking or not. She then turned around in her seat to face the front of the class, preparing herself for the start of homeroom.

And that was that. Joe breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he had managed to somehow get through an entire conversation with someone like Lori Kage without embarrassing himself too much. While he admired her for her academic achievements, there was something intimidating about her, even as she smiled and offered encouragement. Joe never imagined she would go out of her way to talk to him, given her social status within Meiou Academy and given his lack of any social status whatsoever.

Joe smiled a little, feeling a smidgen proud she had noticed him. She had even thought he was studious, which seemed like a high compliment coming from someone like Lori, whom Joe often thought was the sort of person who was going to make a name for herself someday – the sort of person who was going someplace and who was going to be someone important.

Joe was afraid he was the sort of person who was going nowhere.

* * *

Megumi "Meg" Oshiro had been eyeing Mimi Tachikawa all morning, whispering to her friends. While Meg and the other girls in their homeroom, homeroom 1-3, had attended Odaiba Junior High together before graduating to Tsukishima General High School, Mimi Tachikawa had been studying abroad in New York, only recently returning to Tokyo. In the years Mimi had been absent, Meg had earned quite the reputation: she was, undoubtedly, the most popular, affluent, and ruthless girl among the first year students. The friends in her inner circle were, likewise, attractive, albeit also similarly snooty and cliquish.

The other girls in their homeroom were decidedly much plainer and meeker – a group of mousy schoolgirls all hoping to into Meg's good graces and avoid her ire. But, while they were plain and cowardly and easily swayed, Meg noted that Mimi was cute, pretty, and charming, even if she seemed a little unsure of herself, now that she sat in an unfamiliar classroom with unfamiliar classmates. Meg thought Mimi was the sort of girl she could mold – the sort of girl who could be worthy enough to fit in with Meg and her friends. Meg, after all, only surrounded herself with those who, as she thought, were in the top tier: those who were desirable and good-looking and popular, that stood out above the throngs of boring, dull, unattractive people. And, despite Mimi's visible uncertainty, Meg could already tell Mimi, with her pretty face and stylish vibe, never blended into the crowd.

Mimi had noticed Meg and her friends staring at her and whispering throughout the morning. She worried what they were saying about her. She wished she had been placed in Izzy's class, so she at least knew someone in her homeroom, or she was a year older and could have been in a second year homeroom with Sora, Matt, or Tai. When she had arrived that morning to homeroom, her classmates were already chatting and gossiping with one another, while she sat by herself, feeling lonely and insecure. Now that she knew that some of the other girls were whispering about her, she felt even worse.

Mimi Tachikawa was grateful when the bell chimed, signaling lunch. She gathered her things, planning to meet her friends in the schoolyard. But, before she could get up from her seat, the girl sitting beside her said, "Your name is Mimi Tachikawa, right? I'm Tammy Shouta."

The girl – Tamiko "Tammy" Shouta – had glasses, freckles, and her pale brown hair in a big red bow. She was gathering up her things, too, and while her clothes were a little wrinkled and disheveled and she had a bit of an awkward appearance, she had a genuine smile. Mimi smiled back, grateful that someone had finally spoken to her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," said Mimi, smiling back. The two girls stood at the same time and started walking to the door.

"I remember you from a few years ago, back in Odaiba Elementary; you used to always wear a cowboy hat," said Tammy. "If you want, you can have lunch with me and my friends. I'm going to meet them in the library."

"Thanks for asking, but I'm not really much of a library person," admitted Mimi. "Also, I promised I'd meet some friends for lunch today. But maybe tomorrow…"

Mimi and Tammy stopped walking, as their path had been blocked by Meg, who was flanked by two other girls - Emi "Emily" Tsukino and Akatsuya "Kat" Kanto.

The petite Meg stood arms crossed, her short magenta hair styled in a chic, cute haircut. Despite her diminutive stature, her presence was bold and intimidating, commanding attention.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be rather than bothering the new girl?" Meg questioned, her fierce glare set on Tammy.

Tammy wilted, quickly dropping her eyes to her feet. "I was just…"

"Just what?" barked Meg. "It's an embarrassment, really. Do you _want_ to embarrass the new girl?"

At this point, most of the other students had left for lunch, but a few had lingered, including a boy with shaggy, chin-length gray hair and a high-tech watch on his wrist. At the sign of Meg's wrath, those who remained either quickly scurried out or huddled together, snickering as they leisurely left. But the gray-hair boy remained at his desk in the back corner of the classroom, watching them intently with a curious smile.

At the sound of the snickers, Tammy's cheeks turned bright red. "No, of course not, Meg," she murmured in a shaky, quiet voice.

Meg looked to Mimi and smiled; the smile was not genuine like Tammy's. "Sorry about that – Mimi Tachikawa, right? I'm Meg Oshiro and this is Emily and Kat."

Mimi frowned, feeling sorry for Tammy. "Oh, um, it's all right," she offered. "She was only introducing herself..."

Meg laughed. "Oh, please, don't feel like you have to make excuses for her! It's sweet, but entirely unnecessary." Meg's expression became cold again as she looked at Tammy. "After all, the people you associate with are like wearing accessories. And, obviously, a cute, stylish girl like you wants to be seen wearing something appropriately glamorous, not something tacky, or ugly, or cheap-looking."

Tammy's cheeks reddened as Emily and Kat snickered behind Meg.

Meg gave a mean smirk, preparing to add salt to the wound. "And, by the way, Tammy, that bow in your hair is hideous. What, are you five, that you are wearing something so downright silly?" She laughed and the other girls laughed along, including poor Tammy, who cowered as Meg hurled insults at her.

"Um…I, um, actually kind of like Tammy's bow."

As soon as Mimi spoke these words, Meg and the other girls' laughter abruptly ceased. Their eyes locked onto Mimi, who forced a nervous smile.

"You _like_ the bow?" questioned Meg, her voice oozing with disgust.

Mimi, uncertain, strained out a few chuckles. "I mean…well…" she stammered. "It's…uh…kind of cute and youthful, you know?" She forced another laugh.

Meg's brow twitched. "So, then, are you saying _you_ would wear the bow?"

Emily and Kat snickered, this time at her. Mimi blushed. "No, not that _I_ would wear it, but…"

Mimi glanced at Tammy as she trailed off, who looked ready to burst into tears, and guilt clawed at her gut as she realized she was making things worse.

Meg gave a satisfied smirk. "I _thought_ you wouldn't." Her scowl returned to Tammy. "Shouldn't you be leaving, like, now?"

Tammy, head still lowered, fled the classroom. Meg, Emily, and Kat laughed, and Mimi again forced herself to laugh along with them.

Meg then gave Mimi a serious look. "You know, you don't have to coddle such obvious losers," she said. "I can tell you have some sort of weird sympathy for people who are clearly _beneath_ you, but girls like us have to remember to stay _above_ the crowd, not feed the egos of the bottom-dwellers."

Mimi tugged anxiously on one of the locks of her hair, twirling it around her feeling. "Tammy seemed okay to me..."

"It's that sort of attitude that makes everyone middle-of-the-pack. Just try to follow my lead from now on, all right?" snapped Meg and Mimi nodded nervously.

The door of the classroom slid open. In the doorway was Sora, who called out, "Hey, Mimi – there you are! I've been looking for you! Aren't you coming to lunch?

Mimi blushed again, feeling embarrassed – and guilty – that she was still talking with Meg and the other girls after what had happened. Not wanting Sora to know how ashamed she felt, she just smiled and answered quickly, "Oh, um, sorry, Sora! I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Actually, Mimi's having lunch with us today," said Meg suddenly, a grin spreading across her face. "Isn't that right, Mimi?"

Mimi winced a little. "Um…I mean...that's right! I'm sorry, Sora – I totally forgot about lunch today and made plans to have lunch with Meg! Silly me, always spacing out!" She gave a flighty, ditzy sort of laugh, hoping Sora wouldn't catch on that something was wrong.

But Sora already suspected things were not quite right. Her stare wavered back from Mimi to Meg, Emily, and Kat, who had surrounded Mimi and who were looking at Sora with visible annoyance. She gave them a stern glare back to show she was not intimidated, and then looked back to Mimi. "That's all right, Mimi. I'll see you after school then? In the computer lab?"

Mimi nodded in a quick spurt.

Sora gave one further glance at Meg and the other girls, still unsure if she should leave her friend, but finally slipped back out of the classroom.

When Sora was gone, Meg asked, "You're friends with Sora Takenouchi?"

"Oh, yeah, Sora's awesome!" said Mimi cheerily.

"She's going out with Matt Ishida, isn't she?" asked Emily.

"He's totally dreamy," said Kat, becoming starry-eyed.

Meg side-eyed Mimi. "It's kind of bizarre how a Plain Jane like Sora Takenouchi is going out with such a cool guy like Matt Ishida, don't you think?"

Mimi frowned awkwardly. "I never really thought about it like that before…"

"Not that she's _completely_ tragic or anything," said Meg. "But you have to admit she's kind of well… _homely_ , in comparison."

Mimi scowled. "Sora's not – "

"I'm sure she's perfectly nice, of course," Meg interrupted, quickly quashing Mimi's protests. "After all, you are friends with her, so she must be fine enough. They just don't _look_ like they go together, you know? Matt and Sora, I mean. They don't match up…it's kind of an unappealing sort of mix, when you see them together. He'd be better suited being paired up with someone cute like you, speaking in strictly an aesthetically-pleasing sense."

Mimi laughed, the thought absurd to her. "Matt and I wouldn't – "

"But what do I know?" said Meg, cutting Mimi off again. She shrugged. "I mean, like I said, _you're_ friends with her. You're probably friends with both of them. So I assume you know the reason why they're together, right?"

"Well…I mean…" stammered Mimi, not sure how to answer. "They just like each other, I guess."

Meg smirked. "That doesn't really seem like a good reason to me." She cackled and Emily and Kat joined her. Mimi blushed, feeling foolish and wishing she had come up with a better answer - wishing she was sitting in the schoolyard with Sora and her real friends.

Instead, Mimi plastered a perky smile across her face and giggled along with them.

And the gray-haired boy who had lingered gathered his things and quietly slipped out of the classroom.

* * *

Izzy was typing away on his laptop and sitting in the schoolyard at lunch with Matt when Tai plopped down and said, "Your app totally fried my phone!" He shoved his phone into Izzy's face.

"Jeez, what a greeting," muttered Matt sarcastically. He was jotting down a few chords in his notebook, working on the latest song for his band, the Teenage Wolves.

Izzy blinked, taking the phone from Tai and staring at the pixilated, fuzzy screen with the jumble of letters, numbers, and symbols. "What happened?" asked Izzy, confounded.

"That's what I'm asking _you_ ," said Tai, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"I've had the app running on my phone for the last week and I haven't experienced any technical glitches," said Izzy.

"And I've been using the app since this morning messaging Gabumon and it's been working fine for me," said Matt. "Maybe something's wrong with your phone, not the app."

"Well, can't you fix it either way?" Tai asked Izzy. "And it happened when I was using the app. I got a message and went to open it and the whole thing freaked out on me."

"A message from Agumon?" asked Izzy, who had already begun pulling out a cord from his backpack to hook up Tai's phone to his laptop and plugging it into Tai's phone.

"No, a message from an 'Unknown' contact," said Tai.

"'Unknown?'" asked Izzy as he connected the cord into his laptop. As soon as he did, a window flashed onto his laptop screen, along with the garbled text on Tai's phone.

By this point, Matt had put down his notebook and was looking over Izzy's shoulder to see the laptop screen. "It looks like a bunch of nonsense," he said.

"Or maybe it's some sort of code," said Izzy, rubbing his chin. With a few quick strikes to his keyboard, he said, "A few months back, I designed a program that could quickly run through text to determine any patterns in order to translate or crack a code or cipher…"

A new window popped up, that said, "Running Translation."

In a matter of moments, the chaotic mix of symbols, letters, and numbers began to transform into discernible text:

" _Our system has been compromised._

_Long ago, there was only the Real World and the Digital World._

_Corrupted data generated the Dark Ocean._

_A barrier was created to protect the Real World and the Digital World from the expanding corruption of the Dark Ocean._

_The seal was made with nine keys, nine keys that can be corrupted by Darkness or uncorrupted by Light._

_Because there is always a balance, only five keys need to be corrupted to unlock the barrier._

_Nine crests were created from the original three Master Crests to cleanse nine keys of their corrupted data and guard them from Darkness._

_The keys were then hidden in the Real World and Digital World._

_The system we had used to hide the keys is failing._

_The keys are beginning to reveal themselves, and can be found._

_These nine keys can still be corrupted._

_To ensure the safety of both the Real World and the Digital World, those who bear the nine crests must find the nine keys before they are corrupted._

_Those who bear the nine crests control the fate of the barrier and must remain uncorrupted._

_Those who bear the nine crests can tip the scales toward Darkness or Light._

_Only when Darkness overcomes the Light can the Dark Ocean free itself from the walls that now confine it._

_The Light must always outshine the Darkness."_

The three boys stared, not sure what to make of the cryptic message.

Finally, Tai asked, "Do you think…do you think whoever sent this is serious?"

"Well, we don't know much about the origin of the Dark Ocean or the barrier that seals it from our world and the Digital World," said Izzy. "We also don't know much about the creation of the crests, either."

"Which we don't even have anymore," said Tai. Tai, at one time, had the Crest of Courage, but his crest, like the others, had been destroyed during the battle with Apocalymon, only for the DigiDestined to discover that the power of the crests was within them all along.

"Not entirely true; we do have them, in a figurative sense," mused Izzy. "We still bear those traits in some way, which is how our digimon digivolve, so that would still make us the bearer of the crests – the ones tasked to protect the keys that seal the Dark Ocean."

"Plus Ken still has his," said Tai, remembering that Ken Ichijouji, his sister Kari's friend, hadn't received his crest until much later, sometime after Tai and the others had faced-off against Apocalypmon. "Although that doesn't help the rest of us."

"Yeah, but how can we even trust this message?" asked Matt now, growing skeptical. "It was sent by someone 'unknown.' The whole thing could be a trap."

"Or maybe some sort of elaborate prank," added Tai.

"That's true, too," agreed Izzy. "Although we can agree that, whoever sent this, knows much more detail than most people would, which makes me believe that we are dealing with either a digimon or an individual who is at least knowledgeable about the Digital World, and that therefore some of what is written is possibly true. After all, while most people know about the existence of digimon and the Digital World, and that we saved the world from some unpleasant digimon, very few knew about the crests or the Dark Ocean."

Tai frowned, fairly certain that Izzy was right and that most people didn't know about the crests or the Dark Ocean.

"There's another thing," continued Izzy, rubbing his chin again. "It says 'Nine crests were created from the original three Master Crests.' That seems to indicate there were three crests before the nine we know of – Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Kindness. More importantly, these crests were powerful enough to create our crests. Remember how Gennai once told us, there were chosen children who came to the Digital World before us? Maybe these three Master Crests belonged to them – to the original DigiDestined, before us. And maybe the reason they were chosen to be DigiDestined in the first place was to seal off the Dark Ocean when it was first created."

"Isn't that jumping to a lot of conclusions, Izzy?" asked Matt, still skeptical.

"Well, there has to be a reason why the original DigiDestined were brought to the Digital World, right? And who else would own the three Master Crests but the original DigiDestined?"

"Yeah, but not all of the DigiDestined have crests, so it's possible they didn't have any," said Tai. "Remember, Davis, Yolei, and Cody never had any crests."

"That is peculiar, if the crests are as important as this message makes them out to be," said Izzy, wavering in his theory. "At the same time, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were all able to tap into the power of the crests using the DigiEggs, so maybe that's what makes them DigiDestined. They still possess the traits of courage, friendship, love…they can still use the strength of those attributes to combat darkness and help their digimon digivolve."

"Aren't we not focusing on the real problem here?" asked Matt. "If this message is true, then don't we have to find these keys, wherever they are? Even if the message isn't true, clearly something is up, and it has to do with the Dark Ocean, which we all know is dangerous."

"The message said the keys were hidden, but the system that was put in place to hide them is now failing," said Izzy. "If the keys were created in the Digital World, I imagine they are some sort of data that has been masked in some way, sort of like phishing on the internet – users can make an email address, for example, look like it's coming from someone else; applying that concept to the keys, maybe they were made to look like other objects as to hide their true identity."

"Great, Izzy; so they can basically be anywhere in either the Digital World or Real World and can look like anything," said Tai miserably. "That's real helpful."

"Well, if the system is failing, that means that we can maybe track them down now – that whatever disguising them isn't doing the job anymore. Again, if the keys are really data, I could maybe track them down if I can spot some sort of energy or data anomalies…"

"But maybe it really is a trap," argued Matt. "Maybe, whoever sent this, wants us to find the keys because they can't, and we'll lead them right to them."

"I imagine they're not going to all be in one spot," said Izzy. "And they would need to get five of the nine, which by then we would hopefully be on to them. However, if the message was sent by someone not ill-intended, and someone else is hunting down the keys and we don't do anything, then we wouldn't even know they had all the keys they need before it's too late, when the barrier of the Dark Ocean is already broken."

"How do we even know anyone else is looking for the keys?" argued Matt. "We're going to go on some wild goose chase nine times to find some keys that no one else may even be looking for? If there really are even any keys to begin with. The whole thing is fishy to me."

While Matt and Izzy argued, Tai was looking across the schoolyard. He could see Nate Arashi, who was lingering in the shadows by the stone wall of the school, talking with another student he didn't recognize – a shorter boy with shaggy, chin-length gray hair, a high-tech watch on his wrist, and a relaxed, easy-going smile. He looked younger than Nate, and Tai surmised he was probably a first year student. He also seemed more affable than Nate, who continued to wear a smug, diabolical sort of grin. Tai scowled, wondering why any decent-seeming person would want to associate with such an unpleasant creep like Nate.

"Hey, Tai! Earth to Tai!" exclaimed Matt, and Tai shook his head, returning his attention back to his friends.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Jeez, Tai, we're just having a conversation here," said Matt, clearly annoyed. "What were you staring at anyway?" he then asked, looking toward the direction Tai had been watching.

"I just noticed someone from my homeroom class," answered Tai dismissively, wanting to change the subject before it even began. "Where's Sora, by the way? Aren't you two always joined at the hip nowadays?"

Matt's cheeks flushed, but chose to ignore most of Tai's comments. "She just went to find Mimi before you got here…"

"She's not coming."

The three boys looked up to see Sora arrived, as if on cue, and having a difficult time masking the disappointment on her face.

"What do you means 'she's not coming?'" asked Tai.

Sora sighed, sitting down. "Mimi couldn't make it. It's not a big deal. I'm going to see her after school, anyway." She tried to smile to prove this. Wanting to change the subject before the boys could pry, she asked, "What's with all the serious faces, anyway? What are you doing around Izzy's computer for?"

"You know, the usual stuff: some mysterious message from an unknown sender about the fate of the world," said Matt.

"What?" asked Sora, surprised. Matt gestured to Izzy's laptop, and Sora quickly read through the message. "Oh, wow. I guess it is a good thing I'm seeing Mimi after school today; I can fill her in…"

* * *

Sora leaned against the computer desk in the computer lab after school as Izzy worked. Izzy had his laptop, desktop, and phone out, his eyes shifting from screen to screen as he typed away. Outside the lab was a sign that read "Computer Club: After School," but the so-called "club" was practically nonexistent save for Izzy, who more or less created the club as an excuse to commandeer the computer lab for his own personal, private use.

Sora glanced at the clock, seeing it was already a quarter to four in the afternoon, an hour after school let out. "I really thought Mimi would be here by now…"

"Maybe she got held up?" said Izzy, although he seemed distracted by his keyboard and the three screens.

"I guess," said Sora glumly, slumping into the chair next to Izzy. "She was hanging out with some girls for lunch…I think one of them was named Meg. She seemed kind of like a mean girl. You're a first year student, Izzy. Do you know her?"

Izzy shuddered. Unfortunately, every first year student was familiar with Meg Oshiro. "I would say 'mean girl' is a pretty accurate assessment."

Sora sighed. "Well, thanks for letting me hang out with you while Matt's at rehearsal in the auditorium with his band."

"Sorry I'm probably not as interesting of a conversationalist as Mimi."

Sora smiled. "It's all right, Izzy. If you weren't here, I'd be waiting by myself, since Mimi bailed on me."

Silence followed, save for Izzy's typing. Sora pulled out her phone; a message had arrived from Mimi only a short while ago: "Sorry, Sora! I lost track of time! Maybe tomorrow?" It was followed by a smiley face.

Sora typed back: "Where are you? I've been waiting."

A few moments passed. A message popped up: "Some new friends I met today invited me to hang out. I didn't want to be rude, since I just met them." There was another pause, and a new message appeared: "You're not mad, are you?"

Sora frowned. She definitely wanted to be mad, but her conscience got the better of her. She typed into her phone: "It's okay, Mimi. I'm glad you're making new friends. I'm with Izzy, anyway, and Matt should be done with band practice soon."

After a moment, another message popped up from Mimi: "Thanks, Sora! You're the best!" It was followed this time by another smiley face and a heart.

Sora smiled, even though she felt a little sad. "Sure, no problem," she sent back, followed by a smiley face. She waited awhile, but no new messages came from Mimi. Growing bored, she looked over at Izzy, who was furiously typing away. "So are you working on finding the keys?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

Izzy gave a curt nod. "I'm trying to set up a network to detect any possible anomalies; since the Digital World and Real World overlap, I should be able to lay the same interface over both…"

Sora hummed a little, mulling this over. "Do you really think that message was true? That there really are these keys that we need to find, that can potentially be used to break the seal on the Dark Ocean?"

"It's a possibility."

"It's been awhile since we had to worry about saving the world; I've kind of gotten used to just being normal…"

"Prodigious!" exclaimed Izzy.

"You found something?" asked Sora, standing up and looking over Izzy's shoulder to look. She could see several maps running in multiple windows across two screens – on the laptop, were maps of the Digital World and on the desktop computer, maps of the Real World.

Izzy zoomed in on one of the maps of the Real World, highlighting the city of Tokyo. "I'm registering some sort of anomaly…it seems to resemble almost an electromagnetic pulse, but not quite…"

The map zoomed in further, until the map was focused on a specific crossroad in an industrial district in Tokyo and a satellite image of an abandoned warehouse. "It looks like it's coming from here."

Sora frowned. "There? That seems kind of far from us, but I guess we can head there and check it out."

"Or better yet…" Izzy zoomed out from the warehouse to a broader map of Tokyo. "Here, you can see the anomaly," he explained, pointing to a red, flashing point on the map. "Now, see here?" he asked, pointing to a cluster of smaller blue points more south on the map, which were flashing over Tsukishima General High School. "That's us."

"Us?"

"Well, more specifically, there are three signals – you, me, and Matt." He ran his mouse over the three blue points, and Matt, Sora, and Izzy's name popped up on the screen. "Over here…" He scrolled the mouse a couple blocks south to the local arcade, where another blue point flashed and Mimi's name popped up, "…is Mimi."

"Probably with those girls," mumbled Sora, remembering Mimi's messages. "But, Izzy, how are you finding us like that?"

"The app you all installed on your phone," explained Izzy and Sora glanced at her phone, which was running the DigiPortal app. "I hadn't initially intended to use it to track you all, obviously, but when I started creating this interface, the app was registering as an anomaly – or well, multiple anomalies – most likely because of its ability to access the Digital World. As the signals were cellular, I quickly determined that they belonged to our phones, and so, I color-coded them blue and registered each signal to each of your names as to not confuse them with other anomalies. And, as we may be facing a significant threat, I thought it may be necessary to have some sort of way to track each other in place, in the event that one of us is in danger…"

He moved his mouse farther east. "Anyway, this blue mark here over Meiou Academy is obviously Joe." Sora nodded and Izzy jagged back northwest. "And over here at Odaiba Junior High is obviously Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken."

"Okay, so that's everyone, right?"

"Correct," said Izzy, "except Tai, who is…right here."

He brought the mouse further northwest, north of Tsukishima General High School and just south of the flashing red point, landing on a lone blue point.

"Hey, he's pretty close to that warehouse!" said Sora.

Izzy smiled. "Well, not that close, but closer than any of us," he said, picking up his smartphone and opening the DigiPortal app.

* * *

Tai glanced at his phone as he walked home from school, his backpack hung over one of his shoulders. He was glad that his smartphone was no longer frozen, but he still hadn't heard back from Agumon. He let out a sigh, putting his phone back in his pants' pocket, finally reaching the front entrance to his apartment building.

His phone suddenly buzzed. Tai took out his phone again to see Izzy was calling via the DigiPortal app. Tai accepted the video call, and Izzy appeared on his phone screen.

"Hey, Izzy, what's up?"

"I've found an anomaly that I think might be worth checking out."

Tai's eyes widened. "You mean, you've found the first key?" he asked.

"Possibly," stressed Izzy, wary to confirm that the anomaly was indeed a key.

"Well, where is it?"

"It's about a twenty minute walk from you."

"From me?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates now…"

"Do you think it's a good idea for him to go by himself?" a voice asked beside Izzy. It was Sora, who now shared the screen with Izzy. "It might be dangerous, and he doesn't even have Agumon with him."

"Well, currently we don't have any known, specific threat, nor do we know if it's really a key, or if the existence of the keys is even true," reasoned Izzy. "Besides, it's more of a reconnaissance mission rather than a combative mission."

"Yeah, I'm just going to check it out, Sora," said Tai, disregarding her concerns. "If anything seems too shady, I'll just retreat and wait for you guys to come."

Sora scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "You? Retreat? You're too cocky and bull-headed to ever retreat."

"Shouldn't you be making googly-eyes at Matt or something, Sora?"

Sora's cheeks reddened and she scowled. "Shouldn't you be keeping your juvenile comments to yourself, Tai?"

"Come on, you guys," intervened Izzy. "Now's not the time to argue."

" _Fine,_ " Sora grumbled, crossing her arms. "Just be careful and don't do anything _too_ dumb, okay?" she resigned.

Tai gave Sora a brash grin, relishing in his victory. "Relax, Sora! When am I not careful?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Sora.

"I'll keep you guys posted!" exclaimed Tai, still grinning, and then ended the call.

* * *

Tai was not grinning when he reached the abandoned warehouse. It was desolate, and the isolation made him guarded.

He sent a message to Izzy from his phone: "I'm here."

A short moment later, Izzy wrote back, "Good. Let us know your progress."

Tai then glanced at the unanswered message he had sent to Agumon. He frowned, but tapping his screen, wrote to him, "Hey, Agumon! Where you've been today? I guess you haven't gotten my message yet, buddy. Hope you're doing okay. I've got a lot to talk to you about, so hopefully I hear from you soon!"

He tapped "send" on his phone and then turned his attention to the dilapidated warehouse.

Since the warehouse was in such disrepair, it was not too difficult to get into; one of the windows had already been broken, and so Tai slipped his way in. Inside, there was no electricity, but pale sunlight at least made the large space visible, even if it was filtered in through and obscured by gray, dusty glass. There were, however, piles upon piles of garbage, horded in heaps across the expansive floor.

Tai gaped in horror, looking at the massive amounts of junk surrounding him. "How is anyone supposed to find anything in this mess!" he exclaimed. His shoulders slumped and he groaned, until at last he pushed himself to start digging.

He had spent a good fifteen minutes sifting and slogging through an assortment of rubbish and grumbling irritably to himself when, suddenly, a merry voice called out from above him, "Hello!"

Startled by the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Tai let out a quick gasp and stumbled back, falling onto his backside. He looked up to see a teenage boy a few feet above him, crouching on top of the pile of junk he had just been picking through. He was wearing a Tsukishima General High School uniform and a warm smile, along with a high-tech watch; Tai recognized him as the student had been talking with Nate Arashi at lunch.

"I'm Tom Sato. It's nice to meet you," he said. The student – Tomiichi "Tom" Sato – gave a wave, still crouching on the mountain of rubbish and peering down at Tai. Tai continued to stare at him, confounded. Tom's expression seemed gentle and genuine, and yet Tai's instinct told him something was off.

"Do you really have to make such pleasantries, Tom?" boomed a voice from the other side of the warehouse, confirming Tai's suspicions. Tai glanced to his right and saw Nate Arashi standing on another junk heap, looking annoyed. "Especially to a worm like him?"

Tom shrugged and smiled, standing up straight. "You know, I really think he likes you," he said to Tai without a hint of irony.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Tai, scowling at Nate.

"The same reason you're here," said Nate, his cold expression contrasting with Tom's sunshiny disposition. "Allow me to make a more formal introduction. We call ourselves the DigiKnights of Darkness."

"DigiKnights of Darkness?" scoffed Tai, brushing himself off as he stood up. "You can call yourself whatever you want, but that doesn't actually mean anything. It's cute that you followed me all the way here so you can play make-believe with your friend Tom here, but, unlike you, I was actually chosen to do something, so try not to get in my way, all right?"

Nate sneered. "You mean you're one of the 'lucky' few. A DigiDestined. But why should the world continue to serve only people like you? The world should return to the rest of us – the ones who welcome the darkness. That's why we were recruited...to find the keys and break the seal of the Dark Ocean, so we can change the world."

Tai's confidence began to crack. How did Nate know about the Dark Ocean or the keys? He clutched his backpack close to him, which still hung on his shoulder and had the digivice – the primary tool of the DigiDestined – still clipped onto one of the straps.

Nate noticed Tai's expression change from one of impudence to one of caution. "So now you're starting to believe me?" he asked.

Nate reached behind him, swiftly pulling out a strange metal object from his backpack. It was a pentagon shaped device, an empty socket in each of its five corners. In the center was a large glass sphere; a strange black shadow circled around inside the sphere, but the sphere was only partially full.

"This is the Darkness Meter," explained Nate, holding it with one hand. "As you can see, there are five keyholes for five corrupted keys. Once we corrupt a key, its data will be entered into one of the keyholes of the Darkness Meter and, once there are five corrupted keys in each keyhole, the lock sealing the Dark Ocean from the Digital World and Real World will be broken."

Tai glowered. "Who recruited you?"

"Dragomon," answered Nate. "Or, well, I _was_ recruited by Dragomon…a few years ago. It's a little bit more complicated now."

"'Complicated?'"

Nate shrugged. "Darkness is darkness; what does it matter where the darkness comes from?" he answered vaguely.

"You really ought to believe him," chimed in Tom, still smiling cheerfully. "He's telling the truth, you know. We really were recruited to break the seal of the Dark Ocean."

Tai hesitated, Tom's strange, off-kilter gaiety making him feel oddly unsettled. "Even if you really were 'recruited'…" he began, choosing his words carefully. "…what can you do against the DigiDestined?"

That smug smirk snaked its way back onto Nate's face. "I'm glad you asked." With his free hand, he pulled out from his under his shirt a tag and crest that was hanging from his neck. Tom did the same. But, rather than the colors and gold that made up the DigiDestined tags and crests, these were a dull mix of black and grey, and a dark violet glow shone around them.

The dark energy spilled out from the crests in front of Nate and Tom, and from the darkness, two creatures began to form, like a pixilated image slowly going into focus. Within a matter of moments, two large winged beasts were overhead: the ultimate digimon DoruGreymon and Chirinmon.

Tai took a step back from Nate and Tom, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them as the two fierce digimon loomed over him.

"They're Shadow Crests," explained Tom politely, noticing Tai's shocked and bewildered expression. "Mine's the Shadow Crest of Illusion, the mirror to the Crest of Knowledge. Nate's is the Shadow Crest of Fear…"

"…the mirror to the Crest of Courage," finished Nate, narrowing his eyes on Tai, the original owner of the Crest of Courage.

Tom continued to speak lightly, "You see, the crests have the power to generate artificial digimon partners for us...Shadow Digimon, we like to call them. While you are able to make digimon digivolve by harnessing the light of your crests, the Shadow Digimon are created and powered by darkness."

"Except, it seems, you don't have any digimon with you to digivolve," noted Nate.

"That is a shame," said Tom with a sympathetic frown, before giving an encouraging smile. "Better luck next time?"

Tai gulped, feeling a cold bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. "You're not going to attack me in the middle of the city," he tried to reason, although his voice was shaky. "You know how much attention you'll attract?"

"Oh, I can fix that," said Tom, as if he was doing Tai a favor. He raised his wrist and began tapping buttons on his high-tech watch. Suddenly, a green data field appeared, forming like a series of connecting digital blocks, starting on the floor underneath Tai and then spreading every which way, climbing up the walls and covering the ceiling. The field buzzed and glowed around Tai and the abandoned warehouse. "You see, it's a simulated pocket reality, similar to the technology used to disguise the keys, although sadly not as powerful. We can cause as much damage as we like, and it will only affect the simulated warehouse, plus those on the outside won't even know, because I've made an artificial simulation to replicate the exterior and mask the simulated reality we are now in. Now for the interior…"

"Why do you have to create the interior for?" asked Nate, growing impatient. "Will you quit wasting time?"

Tom sighed. "You're no fun." He stopped and the green glow disappeared, to be replaced with pristine walls, marble floors, stained glass windows, and stone pillars, like the inside of mansion, save for the incongruent piles of garbage that still remained. "It's not very creative," admitted Tom. "But at least I prettied it up a bit."

A chill ran down Tai's spine as he glanced around the changed surroundings, a simulation that seemed so eerily realistic, and he was reminded of how, back on File Island, Devimon had been able to do the same with his mansion, and make the dilapidated estate appear to the DigiDestined as though it were in immaculate condition. But it had been only an illusion, just like Tom had done – Tom, who carried a Shadow Crest of Illusion.

"As the leader of the DigiKnights, I have decided to make an official declaration of war against the DigiDestined," said Nate with damning resolve. "That makes you an enemy. And, while we had initially come here to track down the First Key, we might as well take the time to get rid of you."

Then, he ordered, "DoruGreymon – attack!"

DoruGreymon's white dragon wings flapped more rapidly, raising him toward the ceiling as he roared, "Metal Meteor!"

A massive iron sphere appeared in front of DoruGreymon, and, with a snap of his wings, the sphere went hurtling down, right toward Tai.

Tai gasped and ran, barely darting from the iron sphere, which crashed into the ground where he had just been standing, sizzling with heat. The collision caused the floor to shake and Tai stumbled as Chirinmon joined the onslaught, bellowing, "Wind Cutter Sword!"

Chirinmon swooped toward Tai, his sharp, blade-like horn pointed directly at Tai. Tai let out a cry and ducked to the ground, Chirinmon soaring past him and smacking into one of the mounds of refuse behind him and causing an assortment of junk to scatter across the floor.

Tai scrambled to his feet and started running again, as DoruGreymon shouted "Metal Meteor!" again, another iron sphere slamming into the floor only a couple yards behind him, first knocking into one of the simulated pillars Tom had created, which crumbled like it was real. Chirinmon was starting to rise again from the ground, and was again taking aim for him. Tai zigzagged deeper into the warehouse, between the heaps of refuse, hoping to find cover and narrowly avoiding the speeding Chirinmon, who swept in and crashed through another pile of junk, scattering more debris across the floor. But this time, the pegasus-like digimon sliced straight through it with tremendous force, and up into the air again, circling around again for Tai as DoruGreymon sent another metal meteor barreling toward the ground. This time, the massive sphere hit a junk heap and debris exploded every which way, dust and smoke bursting from the now burning metal scraps, paper, and office supplies that had been abandoned in the warehouse.

This smoke and dust was just enough of a temporary screen for Tai to get out of view, and he dashed further toward the back of the junk piles, crouching behind a particularly tall mound of useless trash. Trembling, he yanked his phone out, remembering that Izzy had said the newly installed app could be used as a portal from the Real World to the Digital World, and scrambled to type: "Agumon! Help! I need you!"

As soon as he hit "send," Chirinmon collided into the pile he had been using to hide behind. Tai dropped his phone and it skidded across the floor with the force of the wind coming from Chirinmon's powerful wings. Tai ducked, covering his head with his arms to try to protect himself from falling debris. When the ground stopped shuddering, he glanced up and noticed, amongst the junk now strewn across the floor, an old, decrepit, unplugged computer monitor, that was strangely buzzing and flickering on and off.

"Huh?" Tai blinked a few times, until it registered. "The key!" he gasped.

Looking up and seeing Chirinmon was circling again, his sharp horn glinting with ill-intent, and DoruGreymon was extending his wings backwards, readying another attack, Tai knew he had to get running again. Steely-eyed, his stare set on the glowing computer monitor, Tai raced toward the monitor as another metal meteor crashed into the floor behind him, causing the ground to quake. Tai staggered forward, slamming hard onto the floor a few yards away from where the lit-up monitor was. Tai tried to shake off the pain from his bruised and scrapes, pulling himself up to his knees. He felt dizzy, but raised his head, trying to refocus his vision as clouds of dust blew up around him from the last impact of DoruGreymon's metal meteor. His eyes shifted around the room, until at last landing on the glowing monitor, which Tom was now standing behind.

The monitor buzzed louder and then crackled, like it was short-circuiting, before flashing in and out of sight, like a projection experiencing a sudden glitch. In a matter of seconds, the image of the monitor disappeared entirely, revealing what it had been hiding all along: a bright and shining white keycard.

"No, wait…" Tai tried to protest, standing on wobbly legs, but it was too late. Tom picked up the keycard and the card sparked, running white electricity around Tom's hand and wrist. Darkness poured from Tom's crest, spinning and snaking down his arm as fast as lightning and overcoming the light and consuming the keycard. The keycard turned black, the white glow being swallowed by shadow and replaced with a dark, purplish energy. In a flash, the keycard zoomed out of Tom's hand and across the warehouse, like a black lightning bolt streaking across air.

Tai's head jolted, his eyes darting to follow the keycard, which he saw as the card struck the central orb of the Darkness Meter, which was spinning midair in front of Nate with the energy emanating from the card. As it struck, the card was transformed into dark energy, flowing around the Darkness Meter and sparking like a surge of electrical power. The darkness in the orb expanded as the energy pivoted and focused on one corner of the pentagon. In a few moments, the spinning of the Darkness Meter slowed and the sparks sputtered to a stop until Nate finally snatched it back from the air. One of the five corners of the Darkness Meter was now filled with a glowing dark purple circular object, having been corrupted and reshaped from the one white and shining keycard to fit the keyholes of the Darkness Meter.

Nate grinned with wicked triumph. He then set his glare on Tai, countenance full of disdain. "Your luck's finally run out, Tai. You lose."

Tai glowered. "It's not over yet. You still need four more to do anything."

"True," said Nate, but was smirking smugly. "But it is over for you."

He glanced up and Tai followed his stare to see DoruGreymon and Chirinmon were circling overhead right above him.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it won't hurt very badly," said Tom, sounding sweet and assuring, even though Tai was fairly certain he was lying.

Tai swallowed hard and took a cautious step back, watching the two digimon circle above him. Only this morning he had been longing for excitement; now he was longing to return to his listless life again.

Suddenly, a sound: a combination of a chime and a buzz, cutting through the tense air. "Huh?" Tai's stare broke from the digimon and down, to wear the sound was coming from. It was his phone, which he had dropped a few minutes early, vibrating on the floor with a phone call. The vibrating seemed normal at first, but then grew, until it was shaking wildly on the floor, the screen lighting up.

Tai noticed a glow with the corner of his eye and he glanced behind him to see the digivice clipped to the strap of his backpack was lit-up, just like his phone screen. A sudden jolt of hope ran through him as he saw the glowing digivice and his eyes darted back to his phone just as a beam of light burst from it, extending all the way to the ceiling, between the circling DoruGreymon and Chirinmon. And, from the light, materialized a steely-eyed Agumon.

Tai let out a laugh, relieved to see his friend. "Agumon! I knew I could count on you! What took so long?"

"Sorry for the wait, Tai," said Agumon. "But, all of a sudden, I sensed you were in danger and there was this light. Then I found myself here."

"Well, good-timing!" said Tai, grinning and getting his confidence back. They were outnumbered, but, with Agumon at his side, Tai knew he could win this fight.

Nate, however, was displeased. "What good will a rookie digimon do against two ultimates?" he asked coldly. "DoruGreymon!"

"Chirinmon!" followed Tom with a chipper smile. The dark crests both boys wore pulsed with black energy.

"Metal Meteor!"

"Wind Sword Cutter!"

Tai felt a zap on his hand, like a static shock. He lifted his hand to see on the back was a glowing symbol, as if tattooed into his skin. "The Crest of Courage!" he exclaimed. With only seconds to spare, Tai shouted out, "Agumon! Digivolve!"

Agumon glowed, digivolving first into Greymon and then into MetalGreymon just in time, shoving into Chirinmon as he swooped down toward Tai. Chirinmon went sideways, colliding with DoruGreymon's metal meteor attack, and the massive metal sphere was deflected, both it and Chirinmon sailing across the warehouse and crashing into one of the walls.

"It may be two against one, but you're no match for MetalGreymon!" said Tai, grinning.

"Giga Blaster!" shouted MetalGreymon and a series of torpedoes went zooming upward, hitting DoruGreymon, who let out a roar and went colliding with the ceiling before plummeting to the ground. The warehouse quaked with the tremendous force of DoruGreymon's body slamming against the floor.

Nate scowled, now furious. Both DoruGreymon and Chirinmon were trying to stand, but were losing strength, black energy sparking around them as if ready to transform into energy and retreat back into the safety of Nate's Shadow Crest. Tom hummed a little, noticing Nate's ire and that the situation took a sudden turn that was no longer in their favor. "How does that saying go again?" he asked. "'He who fights and runs away…'"

Nate grunted, grinding his teeth. "I won't lose to him."

Tom smiled calmly even as Nate boiled with anger. "And here I thought we already won and were just putting on an elaborate encore." He then shrugged. "Oh, well. I'm sure there will be other keys if we stay here and fight a little longer and lose the one we just won. You do know I like a good show, so fight away!"

MetalGreymon approached DoruGreymon, but was soon distracted by Chirinmon, bellowing again, "Wind Cutter Sword!" MetalGreymon dug his giant feet into the floor to brace himself as Chirinmon hit, but was propelled backwards, hitting into the opposite wall.

"MetalGreymon!" cried Tai, racing to his digimon's side. But MetalGreymon was already shaking himself off, preparing for Chirinmon's onslaught.

"Mega Claw!" shouted MetalGreymon, launching a tethered metal claw from his arm that wrapped around the flying Chirinmon. He gave a tug and Chirinmon went swinging, slamming into the wall before sliding down the wall and hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

Chirinmon, now weakened, transformed back into dark energy, which zapped its way back into Tom's crest, as though storing itself there in order to replenish its power. Tai's eyes followed the energy to see, to his surprise, that Tom was up above, riding on the back of DoruGreymon with Nate, still holding onto the Darkness Meter. "Weren't you forgetting something?" asked Nate, smirking smugly as he shook the Darkness Meter tauntingly.

"The key!" exclaimed Tai.

Nate's grin widened as he slid the Darkness Meter behind him into his backpack. "Tom," he ordered and Tom gave a nod, fiddling with his watch.

The image of the marble, pillared, now crumbling mansion disappeared, returning back to the real, gritty, dirty warehouse. "Metal Meteor!" shouted DoruGreymon, sending a blast right through the ceiling which caused Tai to cringe, pieces of the ceiling falling around the warehouse, and fairly certain now that Tom's simulated reality was gone, someone would notice the blast.

"This isn't over," said Nate gravely.

"Nice to meet you! See you in school tomorrow!" said Tom, with the same eerily pleasant smile and a cheerful wave.

Then, with a rush of wind from DoruGreymon's wings, the ultimate digimon with the two DigiKnights of Darkness swooped up and out the hole in the ceiling, disappearing out of the warehouse as it fled into the sky and out of sight.

With the danger gone, MetalGreymon dedigivolved back to Agumon. Exhausted, he plopped onto the floor.

"Agumon!" exclaimed Tai, rushing to his side and kneeling next to him.

"Sorry they got away, Tai," said Agumon.

Tai smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just grateful you came when you did."

"Who were those guys?"

"That's kind of a long story," said Tai. "How about I explain it to you over dinner?"

Agumon nodded and smiled, while Tai laughed and patted his head.

Police sirens sounded nearby. "Uh, it sounds like we better get out of here quick before we're the ones who get in trouble for the mess," said Tai, particularly glancing at the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Right!" agreed Agumon.

The two quickly scurried out of the warehouse before the police arrived. And, while the glowing diminished, the Crest of Courage remained faintly sketched on the back of Tai's hand.

* * *

The sun was setting when DoruGreymon landed on a fenced rooftop in Tokyo. As soon as Nate and Tom slid off, DoruGreymon disappeared, returning to electrical dark energy like Chirinmon had before and returning to the darkness of Nate's Shadow Crest.

Nate growled, slamming his fist against the fence that encircled the rooftop as to prevent people from falling. "Damn it!" he snarled.

"It's not so bad," said Tom, trying to remain optimistic. "We've got a key, didn't we? We're halfway there!"

"How is one key halfway there when we need to get four more?"

Tom shrugged and corrected, "Well, one-fifth the way there, which is practically half."

Nate sighed. "But we still lost and it was two against one," he said, glancing down at his Shadow Crest. "We don't have enough darkness to power the Shadow Crests and our Shadow Digimon – we need more dark energy to make them stronger."

"Ah, it is a shame," admitted Tom, tapping his finger to his chin. "But, don't worry, Nate. The dynamic duo of the DigiKnights of Darkness will prevail against the dynamic…um…how many DigiDestined are there again?"

Nate glowered. "Too many."

"There is strength in numbers, isn't there?" mused Tom. "We should think about making some more friends."

Nate grinned, the wheels beginning to turn in his head. "The DigiKnights of Darkness _could_ use some new members…"

Tom smiled. "And I have the perfect recruit in mind."


	2. Episode Two: The Shadow Crests

**Episode Two: The Shadow Crests**

The tension in homeroom 2-2 of Tsukishima General High School had been volatile over the last couple weeks. Tai Kamiya and Nate Arashi spent most days exchanging angry glares and throwing jabs and insults at one another from the back row of the classroom, much to their teacher's chagrin. The other students noticed the feud and tried their best to avoid it, like one would avoid a steaming volcano ready to erupt.

Tai was already seated when Nate entered the classroom before the start of homeroom. Both boys shot each other a look of daggers immediately before Tai glared away, looking out the window. Nate scoffed and slinked to his desk next to Tai's, dropping his backpack on the floor next to him.

As soon as he sat, Tai shifted his glare so that he was looking at Nate not directly, but the corner of his eye. "Do you _have_ to keep sitting there?" he asked edgily.

"The seats are already assigned, so it's not like I have much of a choice," said Nate, just as annoyed as Tai by the vexing situation.

"Well, sorry that I don't want to sit next to the person who tried to kill me," grumbled Tai, not wanting the rest of his classmates to hear.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. It's not like you're _actually_ dead."

"No thanks to _you_. Besides, I thought you were some evil, diabolical villain now – don't you have better things to do than be in school?"

Nate grinned smugly now. "I could say the same thing about you – aren't you supposed to be out saving the world?  
"Well, I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for people like you."

"I hope you're not still being a sore loser over the First Key."

Tai scowled. "You just got lucky, that's all. You won't be so lucky next time." His eyes dropped to Nate's backpack, where he imagined Nate was still carrying the Darkness Meter, which contained the First Key.

Nate noticed Tai staring. "What? Are you going to try to steal my backpack in the middle of class? Because that won't cause a scene." He rolled his eyes again.

"Or maybe I could just tell everyone what a terrible person you really are."

"If you're going to do that, why haven't you already?"

The question caught Tai off-guard, particularly as Nate stared directly at Tai when he asked. Why _hadn't_ he told everyone what a terrible person Nate really was? It's not like they wouldn't believe him; most everyone knew about digimon now, and how Tai and his friends had saved the world. And yet, while he had told the other digidestined about Nate and the others, he had kept quiet to everyone else. Despite Tai's dislike for Nate, Tai had trouble viewing him as he had viewed Devimon or Myotismon or Piedmon in the past. Nate was still a kid, like him, albeit an annoying, arrogant, abhorrent one.

Tai shrugged, purposely averting his eyes back to the window. "What? You think I'm going to tattle-tale on you?" asked Tai flippantly, even as Nate's question left him feeling unsettled. "Unlike you, I don't need to resort to cheap tricks and cheating to beat you. I'm going to defeat you fair and square."

Nate scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see…huh?"

A buzzing, sparking sound hummed. Tai quickly looked over at Nate to see his Shadow Crest was emitting a purple glow that could be seen through Nate's white collared shirt. The same dark glow came from Nate's backpack. Then, in an instance, the sound and glow was gone.

"What was that?" questioned Tai.

Nate, who had seemed startled at first, just shrugged, his smug smirk returning. "Nothing you need to know about…yet."

Tai glowered, almost ready to jump out of his seat and challenge Nate, when the bell chimed, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Tai frowned, but reluctantly slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms. As their homeroom teacher started homeroom, Tai looked back over at Nate.

And on Nate's face, the same smug, twisted grin remained.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't have lunch today?" snapped Meg as she, Kat, and Emily surrounded Mimi, blocking her path to her desk before class.

Mimi flinched. "Well…Miss Takanaka wanted to go over some schoolwork. You know, so I could…um…catch up on things from when I was in New York…"

"I don't _care_ what the reason is," said Meg, aggravated. "Can't you just blow her off?

Mimi forced a laugh. "Um…well…it's not like I _want_ to study during lunch, but you know how teachers can be." Mimi laughed again, but her laughter quickly died when she saw that Meg was not amused. She then quickly blurted out, "Sorry!" and brushed between Meg and Kat, retreating to her seat, cheeks bright red and eyes glued to her desk.

Meg let out an offended gasp, gritting her teeth as Mimi rushed passed her before she could protest further. She went to march over, but the bell sounded, and Meg clenched her fists, furious she had not gotten the last word in, and that she had gotten her way. Glaring at Mimi, she slid into her seat, grumbling to herself, "Fine, do what you want. What do I care?"

And Tom watched intently, his shadow crest emitting a dark glow under his shirt as Meg continued to stew in her ire.

* * *

"I really don't need this kind of stress," groaned Joe Kido. He sat outside in the schoolyard of Meiou Academy with his school books during lunch, trying to study. Unfortunately, he was instead having a video call with Izzy, who was reiterating to him the current threat to the safety of the world.

"Well, the good news is that we haven't any other incidents since the original skirmish between Tai and Agumon and the DigiKnights of Darkness," said Izzy. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to track any other keys either, which might be why we have been able to avoid any additional confirmations. Not much of a progress report, I suppose, but I figured it's better to keep you in the know, in case we need your help – that is, if you're not too busy to help out."

"Of course I'd like to help out, Izzy, but finding the time…" Joe trailed off, looking at the messy stack of books on the grass beside him and thinking of his schoolwork, cram school, and impending university entrance exams. "Anyway, aren't there only two of these DigiKnights of Darkness? That seems like the sort of thing you guys can handle on your own pretty well without me."

"There are only two that we know of, yes," confirmed Izzy. "But it's always better to have someone in reserve, like a last resort in the event that the rest of us fail."

Joe didn't like the sound of that. "Now you're really stressing me out, Izzy."

"Oh, come on, Joe," chimed in Matt. The image on the screen of Joe's phone shifted from Izzy to Matt, who was seated next to Izzy outside for lunch. "You do realize we're talking about the fate of the world, right? None of your entrance exams or university prep is going to matter if the whole world plummets into darkness."

"Matt's right," said Sora next, and the picture shifted again, this time to Sora, who also sat outside for lunch with Matt and Izzy. "Besides, while there may be only two of them, there are still eight other keys to find."

"Well, technically, we only need to find five keys to stop them," corrected Izzy.

Joe sighed. "Okay, don't worry; I'll try my best to help out when I can. Just let me know when you need me." He then gave a smile. "You guys know you can always count on me, right?"

"Of course we do," said Sora, smiling back.

"We don't call you good, old reliable Joe for nothing," said Matt with a laugh.

"Anyway, thanks for the update, Izzy," said Joe.

"Anytime," said Izzy.

Joe ended the call. He sighed, returning to his books and trying to cram as much information as possible before class started again. However, as he went to open one of his books, he noticed Lori Kage on the other side of the schoolyard. Joe smiled and went to wave, but then blushed and hesitated. While over the last couple weeks she had greeted him once in awhile in the morning and would offer him study advice occasionally during the day, it wasn't as if the two were actually friends. What would the rest of the students think if someone like Joe tried to wave to someone cool and popular like Lori? He could already imagine the resounding, mocking laughter, and so he quickly dropped his hand back down to his side.

He had almost lowered his eyes when he noticed that someone was aggressively following her, shouting at her. Joe was not the only one who noticed this, and the rest of the students who were sitting in the school quad were also staring as bitter argument had begun to unfold.

The student who was following her was tall, athletically-built, and handsome, despite his angry expression and hardened, menacing eyes. His dark green hair was thick and cut with short jagged edges as it spiked upward. Joe recognized the student – as he was certain most other students did – as Rokuro "Rocco" Kirai, one of the most popular third-year male students, although he was not one of the most academic. Despite his often cold, aloof, and unfriendly disposition, girls swooned over him, and his dark, mysterious, and brooding vibe was part of the reason that made him so attractive to so many of the meeker female students. Although Joe was at the bottom of the popularity hierarchy and didn't know much about what happened in the higher social circles, he had seen Lori and Rocco together frequently at the end of last year and was fairly certain that Lori and Rocco were dating.

At least, they had been. Now, it seemed, they were in the midst of the demise of their relationship, for the entire student body to witness. From where he sat, Joe could not hear much, but could at least tell that Rocco was shouting at her and looked both furious and upset. Lori, on the other hand, seemed unperturbed by his outburst and unmoved by his emotion; rather, she seemed more bored and impatient, as if waiting for Rocco to finish yelling at her so she could get on with more important things. She even refused to look at him, and just stood with her arms crossed and sporadically shrugging, sighing, or shaking her head.

Finally, she interrupted him, spinning around to scold him with one hand on her hip and one hand with a finger pointed directly into his chest. Rocco staggered back, startled by her steely, unflinching glare. Despite his much larger stature and ire, she was not at all intimidated by him as she proceeded to lecture him, doing so without shouting, but with severity nonetheless. While Lori still showed no signs of uncontrolled emotion, but rather firm discipline, Rocco's face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger as Lori reprimanded him like a teacher admonishing a child. When she was finished, she marched off. As Rocco stewed in his wrath, a few girls surrounded him to express their sympathy, but he immediately and abruptly shouted at them, and then skulked off in the other direction.

Joe could hear the buzzing of gossiping and whispering of his classmates around him as they watched the fight unfold. Joe frowned, starting to feel guilty for acting like a voyeur to their dispute, and returned his eyes to his work.

After a few moments, he suddenly heard a voice say, "Hey, Joe."

Joe winced and looked up to see that Lori Kage had plopped down beside him. Joe immediately blushed, noticing how the rest of the student body was now pointing and looking at him as they whispered and gossiped. "Lori!" he exclaimed, not knowing what else to say and feeling anxiety over the sudden attention he was receiving from the rest of the student body. "What are you…I mean…"

"Just so you know, I am _not_ sitting next to you to make Rocco Kirai jealous," interrupted Lori. "Because I'm sure that's what other people are thinking, most of all Rocco."

"I didn't…"

"I really sat next to you because I saw you studying, and thought you could use some help," Lori interrupted again. "Are you going over the math questions from this morning?" Before he could answer, she took the book from him and looked it over. "Oh, entrance exams," she said, nodding approvingly. "You're really going all out to get into university, huh?"

"Well, I want to be a doctor, so I have to get into a good university," explained Joe, finally being given a chance to speak.

Lori handed the book back to Joe. "That's a good choice; it's good you have some practical direction. Way better than some who think they're going to be some big movie star or pop idol sensation or what have you. Or better than Rocco, who doesn't have any sort of direction, not even an unrealistic one. Clearly he must have had _some_ direction before, because otherwise how else did he ever get into a school like Meiou Academy? But now he's just become a slacker and thinks he'll get by on being 'cool' all his life like he does now, which is part of the reason why I broke up with him."

Joe cringed uncomfortably, taken aback by how she revealed this tidbit so casually. "I'm sorry," muttered Joe, uncertain what else to say.

Lori shrugged and smiled. "It's all right. It's better this way," she said offhandedly. "Besides, we only dated for a few months, starting at the end of our second year. It's bizarre to me how people can become so emotionally attached to someone they date in high school, especially when there are so many other things that need attention, like schoolwork and extracurricular activities – things that will really matter when we graduate if we want to get ahead in life. But you understand, don't you, Joe? I mean, you keep to yourself and just focus on your work, which is how it should be."

Joe did keep to himself, although this was partially because none of his other classmates in Meiou Academy noticed him. But he wondered if maybe he isolated himself by keeping his nose always buried in a textbook. "I guess so," said Joe reluctantly. "But don't you feel a little sorry for him? I mean, not that you should keep dating him, but he seemed kind of upset…"

Lori shrugged. "Not really," she answered, still sounding glib. "Rocco is overemotional and impractical and not serious about his studies; truthfully, we have nothing in common other than we're both popular. And I'm in my third year of high school and simply don't have time to waste on dating someone who is so unscholarly. Of course, I tried to explain this all to Rocco in a very calm, rational way, but Rocco can never take bad news maturely. Instead, he's always angry and controlling and suspicious. Just this morning he was telling me what I can and cannot do, like he actually had a say in any of it."

"I have a hard time imagining anyone telling you want you can and cannot do," said Joe with a laugh, starting to grow more at ease with her the longer they conversed.

"Well, anyone can _tell_ you what to do; if you listen or not is what really matters," said Lori. "And, because I didn't want to listen, I broke up with him instead."

"What was he trying to tell you not to do that you broke up with him?"

Lori shrugged, but this time it seemed more evasive than offhanded. "It's more the principle of the matter, that's all." A moment of silenced passed between the two of them, although Joe could still feel the eyes of the other students in the schoolyard staring at them. At last, Lori asked, "So, why do you want to be a doctor, Joe?"

Joe frowned a little. "My dad's a doctor, so I'm kind of following in his footsteps."

"Ah, the family legacy," reasoned Lori, with another nod of approval.

"Well, what do you plan to go to university for?" asked Joe, wanting to change the subject, as the thought of his father's demanding expectations just gave him more unwanted stress.

"Politics, law, government, possibly business – that sort of thing," answered Lori. She smiled and said, "If you haven't noticed, I like to be in charge of things."

"Well, you do seem a little bossy," admitted Joe, but smiled in return.

Lori laughed. "That's because I always know what's best!" she reasoned, taking his entrance exam study book back from him. "Now, let's see how well you've _really_ been studying…"

And, while Joe and Lori talked and laughed and quizzed each other with practice test questions, the other students slowly returned to their lunches and their own conversations, forgetting, for now, about the fact that the popular Lori Kage was having lunch with the decidedly unpopular Joe Kido.

But, on the other side of the school's quad, face filled with hate, Rocco Kirai was watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Sora, and Izzy sat in the quad at Tsukishima General High School. Izzy worked vigorously on his laptop, as per usual, while Matt and Sora ate their lunch and watched.

"Are you going to be working on that thing all lunch?" asked Matt, growing impatient as Izzy typed away, ignoring everything else around him.

"It's kind of mesmerizing how he continues typing so quickly like that," noted Sora, using her chopsticks to pick a piece of sushi up from her bento box to eat.

"I'm trying to track the second key," said Izzy, half-paying attention to them.

"We know that, but you've been looking nonstop for the last two weeks," said Matt. "Maybe you should take a break. Sometimes you have more luck finding things when you aren't looking so hard."

"Or perhaps I'll have better luck this afternoon, when I have access to the computer lab," reasoned Izzy. "Which reminds me, are either of you coming to computer club after school?"

"You're still calling it computer club?" asked Matt with a raised brow.

"I have to call it something otherwise they won't let me use the lab," said Izzy.

"You're kind of a scam artist, aren't you?" cracked Matt with a wry smirk. "Anyway, I have band practice after school so I'm going to have to pass."

"And I have tennis practice this afternoon," said Sora, gesturing to her tennis racket, the handle of which stuck out of her backpack since the whole racket could not squeeze into her bag. "But I could maybe stop by for a half hour beforehand. I'm sure Tai will be around to keep you company, though."

"Hmm?" said Izzy suddenly, slowing in his typing. "It looks like I'm detecting a strange anomaly."

Matt and Sora, quizzical, leaned in to look at Izzy's screen, each sitting on one side of him.

"While it's not the same type of anomaly as the key, but there's definitely something…"

"Hello!" a voice suddenly boomed, startling Izzy, Sora and Matt as they let out a cry and looked upward. In front of them stood a pleasantly smiling Tom Sato, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and was now intruding on their lunchtime. He was bent over, his face only inches away from Izzy, Matt, and Sora's, who all leaned back to try to distance themselves from him.

"You're…" Izzy began, still a little shaken by the surprise greeting. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he felt uncomfortable by the lack of personal space between him and the smiling Tom.

Tom, however, seemed unruffled as he introduced himself, "My name's Tom Sato; it's nice to meet all of you. What are you all looking at?"

When he tried to peek over Izzy's screen, Izzy closed his laptop. "Oh, it's nothing…"

Tom frowned a little, disappointed. But his smile soon returned as he took a seat on the grass opposite the three. "I apologize for not introducing myself to you all sooner."

"Don't worry; we already know who you are," said Matt, glaring at him suspiciously.

"And I know you," said Tom. "You're Matt Ishida, for example, a very talented musician with the Teenage Wolves. You're a super cool guy."

"Thanks, I guess," muttered Matt, warily, unable to tell if he was being sincere or not.

"You know, I happen to be a musician myself," continued Tom.

"You are?" asked Matt, surprised. Tom nodded. "What do you play then?"

"Let's see…the guitar, drums, piano, flute, harp, trumpet, saxophone, xylophone, clarinet, and triangle," he answered, counting each of the ten instruments with his fingers. His grin widened, and Tom suddenly reminded Matt of the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

Matt scoffed, and remarked sarcastically, "You're a regular Mozart, aren't you?"

"That is quite an achievement, to have mastered so many instruments at such a young age," said Izzy, clearly impressed. "It's a shame you're not using your talent for good use."

Sora frowned and said quietly, "Um, Izzy, I think he's probably fibbing."

Izzy blushed and mumbled, "Oh."

"And then, of course, there's your girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi," said Tom, glancing over at Sora. "You're sensible and athletic, playing soccer and tennis. I, too, happen to play soccer and tennis."

Sora smiled and joked, "And swimming and basketball and track, too?"

"No, but I am a world champion skier with two gold medals and a bronze," said Tom without missing a beat.

"But, given your age, wouldn't it be difficult to have procured so many medals already?" pondered Izzy, puzzled.

Matt shook his head and whispered to him, "He's lying again, Izzy. He doesn't play any sports."

"Oh," grumbled Izzy again, his cheeks turning redder.

"And you're Koushirou Izumi, but your friends call you Izzy. You're the school's resident computer genius, right?" asked Tom, looking now at the befuddled Izzy.

Izzy laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I wouldn't say 'computer genius,' but I am pretty proficient in programming."

"I'm actually a computer genius myself," said Tom with a warm smile. "As a matter of fact – "

"That's enough tall-tales, don't you think?" interrupted Matt, giving him a stern look.

Tom continued to smile good-naturedly. "That actually wasn't so much a tall-tale. After all, I created this, didn't I?" He held up his wrist, which wore the high-tech watch – the one, Tai had told them, had created a simulated pocket reality to prevent damage from happening in the Real World.

"He does have a good point, you know; maybe he really is a computer genius," said Izzy.

"Or maybe he's not a computer genius and whoever he's working for gave him that watch," said Matt.

"DigiWatch, actually," said Tom, with his usual cheery smile.

Matt's brow twitched. "What?"

"DigiWatch. It's short for Digital Watch. I just made it up."

Matt groaned. "Okay, then, maybe he's _still_ not a computer genius and whoever he's working for gave him that _DigiWatch._ "

Izzy frowned and admitted, "I guess that's a good point, too…"

"Well, enough about us, what about you tell us something about you?" asked Sora. "You seem like a nice guy, even if you're prone to exaggeration."

"'Exaggeration?' Is that what we're calling it now?" asked Matt, still glaring disapprovingly at Tom.

Sora sighed. "My point is – well, how did you get involved in all this DigiKnights of Darkness business?"

"I was lost at sea," Tom began dramatically.

"'Lost at sea?'" interrupted Matt immediately, already expressing his skepticism.

"The DigiKnights work for the master of the Dark Ocean, so it's only appropriate that I begin my story at sea," explained Tom matter-of-factly.

"How poetic of you," said Matt, rolling his eyes.

"You see, my ship was overtaken by pirates."

"'Pirates?'" questioned Matt.

"And I was then nearly eaten by sharks."

"Sharks, too, huh?" said Matt, scoffing.

"But then I was gladly rescued by Nate, and so I am therefore bound by honor to his cause. After all, he did save my life…from pirates…and sharks…and also possibly from drowning." He concluded with a firm nod, and did not once show any sign he was lying, despite the outrageousness of his claims.

"Wow, that sure is something," said Izzy, sincerely. "What a harrowing experience. I suppose I can understand that you feel you owe Nate a debt of gratitude, considering he saved your life."

Matt groaned, slapping his forehead while Sora muttered, "You know, Izzy, for someone so smart, you sure are pretty naïve sometimes."

Izzy frowned in dismay. "You mean that story wasn't true, either?" he asked glumly. "But he didn't sound like he's lying when said it."

"Really?" asked Tom, smiling. "And everyone says I'm such a bad liar, too…"

"Don't you have to go find your crony Nate?" a voice came from behind Tom. It was Tai, glaring down at Tom with disdain.

"Why, hello, Tai!" exclaimed Tom with a cheery grin. Tai did not grin back. "I was just getting to know your friends, but I suppose I have worn out my welcome and Nate's probably waiting for me." Tom jumped up from the grass with a bounce and a laugh. "It was nice talking with you all. It's a shame, though…"

"What's a shame?" asked Izzy.

"That I didn't get to meet your friend Mimi. But she hasn't been sitting with you the last couple weeks. I wonder why that is…"

Sora's expression soured, as she grew defensive. "She's just making new friends, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Except she isn't sitting with her new friends, either," said Tom, gesturing toward the middle of the schoolyard, where Meg, Emily, and Kat sat without Mimi; Meg in particular looked furious by Mimi's absence. "Meg must be _very_ angry."

Sora frowned, feeling a little worried, but before she could say anything, Tai barked at Tom, "Don't you think you should get out of here already?"

Tom shrugged and laughed genially, before departing, while Tai just sighed in frustration and took a seat on the grass. "Man, that kid is worse than Nate in some ways," he grumbled, before turning to Izzy. "Which reminds me, Izzy, something strange happened before homeroom this morning. Nate's Shadow Crest and the Darkness Meter let off this sort of dark glow. I'm not sure what it's about."

"I wonder if it has to do with that anomaly I detected…" wondered Izzy, opening up his laptop again.

But as Izzy, Matt, and Tai began to theorize what the new anomaly could be and if it was connected to the strange glow from Nate's Shadow Crest and the Darkness Meter earlier that morning, Sora's mind drifted with worry, as she wondered where Mimi was, and she sent her a message on her phone through the Digital Portal App: "Hey, Mimi – I don't see you at lunch today. Are you okay?"

* * *

Mimi sat in her empty homeroom 1-3 for lunch along with Palmon, whom she had invited to the Real World. She hadn't realized how exhausting it was to smile and nod constantly, while always walking on eggshells. But that was the way it had been with Meg for the last two weeks, who had been barking orders at her since the first day of school, demanding she sit with her at lunch and hang out after school with her and the other popular girls. Mimi didn't mind necessarily being popular – which is what she assumed she was now, given how the other students looked at her with both reverence and envy – but Meg, and her friends Kat and Emily, were critical, cruel, and at times even terrifying; the other first year students cowered in their presence, and for good reason. Meg had said Mimi should be honored she was part of the elite few, and she supposed she was grateful she had been deemed worthy enough to be invited into Meg's inner circle and not at the receiving end of Meg's barrage of insults like so many other students, but even still she felt a growing knot of anxiety and guilt each day as she smiled and laughed nervously along with the others as they mocked all those they deemed unworthy, which seemed to be almost everyone else.

"Thanks for having lunch with me today, Palmon," said Mimi, stretching her arms up to the ceiling. "I could sure use the break."

"Don't mention it, Mimi," said Palmon with a smile. "I'm always happy to have lunch with you. But why are you having lunch by yourself in your classroom and not with your friends?"

Mimi frowned. "Well, sometimes it's nice to have quality alone time, you know?" reasoned Mimi, fibbing a little. "Besides, I told Meg that our teacher wanted me to stay behind at lunch to catch me up a little since I just transferred back here from New York, so she wouldn't get upset with me." Although Mimi shuddered, recalling earlier that day when she had told Meg, and how irate Meg had been over her dissent.

"I don't mean your _new_ friends; what about your _old_ friends?" asked Palmon. "You know, Sora and the others?"

Mimi looked down at her lunch, purposely avoiding eye contact with Palmon. Truthfully, she wished she could be having lunch with Sora and the others, but they were having lunch in the schoolyard where Meg would see, and she knew Meg wouldn't be very happy if she saw Mimi chose her old friends over her new friends. "Well, I can't eat outside with them if Meg is out there; she'll then realize I was…well…being less than truthful!"

"But couldn't you invite them to have lunch with you in here then?"

"Oh, Palmon…" said Mimi, the knot in her stomach tightening. She had bailed on her old friends so many times in the last couple weeks, coming up with lame excuses, and she worried about letting them the truth, especially Sora, who was always stronger and more principled than her. What would Sora think of her if she let on about Meg's tyranny, and how she just followed along like a meek little sheep? Would she be ashamed of her? Besides Palmon, Sora was her best friend, and yet she wondered what Sora really thought of her now, even as she smiled and told Mimi not to worry whenever she chose Meg and her new friends over Sora and her old friends. Sora's kindness just made Mimi feel worse and Mimi wished Sora would just scold her already, instead of smiling all the time and trying not to look too disappointed whenever Mimi cancelled plans.

"Let's talk about something else!" declared Mimi, not wanting to dwell on her nagging guilt. "How are things with you, Palmon? Make any new friends lately? I hope the Numemon aren't still bothering you…"

Before Palmon could answer, the door of the classroom slid open. There stood Tammy Shouta, surprised to see Mimi in the classroom. She blushed and looked down, apologizing quickly, "I'm sorry, Mimi. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

She trailed off and her eyes widened when she noticed Palmon in the classroom. "Oh, wow!" she declared, forgetting her bashfulness as she was too excited to care. "Is that a digimon?"

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes, this is Palmon."

Tammy raced over to Palmon, grinning. "I'm Tammy. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Tammy! It's nice to meet you, too," said Palmon, smiling and offering her hand for Tammy to shake, which Tammy gladly accepted.

"Wow, Mimi, I didn't realize you had a digimon. I remember watching them on the news a few years back, but never expected to meet one in person…" Tammy trailed off again as another realization struck her. "Hey, wait – does that mean you're one of those kids who helped save the world a couple years ago?"

Mimi grinned proudly and gave another nod, while Palmon answered, "Mimi and I make a great team, so if you're ever in trouble you can call on us!"

"You make us sound so heroic, Palmon!" said Mimi with a giggle.

"Well, aren't we?" boasted Palmon and Tammy and Mimi laughed.

* * *

Mimi lost track of time. While Tammy asked questions, more students trickled in, equally surprised and eager to learn more about Mimi and Palmon, and Mimi was more than happy to oblige. Soon, she was surrounded by the majority of her class, who gushed and fawned over Mimi and Palmon, both of whom enjoyed the attention. Mimi, especially, seemed much more relaxed, soaking in the positivity and friendliness of her classmates, and showing the same kindness in return; it was the first time since she started hanging out with Meg that she felt the other students admired her, but didn't fear her.

When Meg entered homeroom 1-3, flanked by Emily and Kat, she was not pleased to see Mimi standing at the front of the class, smiling and laughing and shining like a star amidst the rest of her classmates. She scowled at the sweet Mimi, feeling the bile rise in her throat at how she talked to the dull masses as if they were equals, rather than sycophants and underlings. Meg had known Mimi would be a beacon to draw in the other students – she was, after all, pretty and charming, as Meg had originally assessed when she first saw her – and that she would outshine the rest of their classmates. While Meg didn't mind using this to her benefit – because why wouldn't she surround herself with the best of the best? – she found herself feeling irritated that Mimi had not only disobeyed her by skipping lunch for dubious reasons, but had chosen to not share in the glory, rather hogging all this newfound attention for herself. Worst still, she could see the shift in alliances changing; why would her classmates follow Meg's reign when they could have sweet, approachable Mimi, who fed into their delusions that they were somehow above criticism or reproach and not as homely and useless as Meg judged them to be? Not wanting to participate in the revelry, Meg took a seat at her desk, her glare drilling into Mimi, although Mimi remained oblivious, unable to see it through the crowd that surrounded her. Kat and Emily followed suit and also sat, refusing to participate, their expressions a mix of similar disdain, but also befuddlement over the sudden upheaval in the usual school hierarchy.

"Settle down, settle down," said their teacher as she entered. Her eyes fluttered upon seeing Mimi standing with Palmon. "Oh, my."

"Did you know Mimi was one of the kids who saved the world?" one student called out to Miss Takanaka.

"See? She has a digimon partner and everything," chimed in another student.

"She's so cool, isn't she?" one female student gushed.

"And pretty cute, too!" a male student added, elbowing one of his friends who nodded, similarly infatuated.

All of this adulation made Meg's blood boil. Tom, who observed the commotion, particularly eyed Meg, as he had done on the first day of school.

"Sorry, Miss Takanaka," said Mimi finally, tugging on her hair nervously and hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for causing such a ruckus in the classroom. "This is my friend, Palmon. She was just visiting for lunch."

"Fascinating…" murmured Miss Takanaka, peering down at Palmon with a welcoming smile, clearly just as enamored by her as her students. "I didn't realize Mimi had such an unusual and remarkable friend."

"Aw, thanks!" said Palmon, looking a little bashful.

Miss Takanaka stood up straight. "Unfortunately, we have to get back to class, but you're welcome to stay and observe, if you'd like."

"That's all right, Miss Takanaka," said Mimi, taking out her phone from the pocket of her skirt.. "Palmon has got to get back home, anyway."

Palmon nodded. "See you later, Mimi!"

"Bye, Palmon!" said Mimi. She held up her phone as the digivice inside her backpack buzzed and, in a flash, Palmon had disappeared back to the Digital World, which only left the students all the more awestruck.

"Okay, let's all try to find our seats…" said Miss Takanaka, trying to regain some order for her.

As the students settled down and began to find their seats, Mimi headed toward hers, but not without passing Meg, who was looking up at her with contempt. "I thought you said you had to go over some work with Miss Takanaka," whispered Meg with a snort and an icy stare.

"Oh, um, well," began Mimi before bursting into a shrill, nervous laugh. "You know me – I'm always so spacey! I mixed up the times with Miss Takanaka and totally forgot I had made these plans with Palmon! Sorry!" She let out another nervous fit of giggles in a lame attempt to ease the tension, but Meg's stare only changed from icy to fuming, as if she were ready to boil over in her anger. Mimi's laughter quickly died out.

"You better not ditch after school – and bring your digimon," ordered Meg.

Mimi just nodded, lowered her head, and scurried back to her desk before the furious Meg could say anything else.

And Tom was still watching Meg, a dark glow emitting from his shadow crest, hidden underneath his shirt – and he could see, for a brief moment, a dark shadow circling around her.

* * *

After the bell chimed dismissing class, Sora glanced at her phone and frowned as she read the message from Mimi:

"Hey, Sora! Everything's fine! Sorry I won't be able to hang out after school today – I'm introducing Palmon to some of my new friends!" She concluded the message with a smiley face.

Matt, noticing Sora's disappointed expression, walked over to her desk and glanced over her shoulder at her phone screen. "Bailed again, huh?" he asked, reading the message.

"I guess she's just busy," said Sora, putting her phone in her bag.

"If something is bothering you, why don't you just try to talk to her in person?" asked Matt.

Sora sighed, standing up and picking up her book bag. "Because she's always with those girls," she muttered. The two began walking toward the classroom exit.

"So? Don't tell me you're afraid of a few first year girls."

"That's easy for you to say; they swoon all over guys like you."

"Which is even scarier," joked Matt and Sora laughed as they entered the hallway. "And you're avoiding the problem."

"I'm not _avoiding_ ," argued Sora, but she scowled and looked away from him, knowing he was right. "Besides, I've got tennis practice anyway…" She tried to walk ahead.

"Yeah, not for another half an hour," countered Matt. He stepped in front of her and Sora was reluctantly forced to face him. "Isn't Mimi your best friend? You should really try to talk to her."

Sora lowered her stare to her feet. "I know…"

Matt gave a smile. "And you saw the message, right? She'll have Palmon with her, so that means you'll have reinforcements!"

Sora laughed and smiled, feeling a bit more at ease. "Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to try…"

* * *

After school, when Mimi and Palmon joined Meg, Emily, and Kat outside in the schoolyard, Meg said, "So you didn't tell us you had a digimon." She spoke indifferently, not even bothering to look at Mimi. Emily, meanwhile, was busy reading a fashion magazine and Kat was glued to the screen of her phone. She had noticed in the last couple weeks that all three girls generally carried an air of boredom and apathy that bordered on disgust for the routine world around them.

Mimi coughed out a nervous laugh and stammered, "Oh, well, um, this is Palmon…Palmon, this is Meg, Kat, and Emily…"

"How do you do?" said Palmon, not noticing the toxic vibe coming from the three girls.

"She seems all right, I guess," said Meg, shrugging. "But can't you trade her in for one that's a little cuter?"

"Huh?" said Palmon, surprised, before getting indignant. "I'm cute!"

Mimi frowned, glancing at a visibly offended Palmon, but knew she was already on Meg's bad side after the events from earlier that day. "I always thought Palmon was cute…" she offered, straining to smile.

Meg gave a sharp laugh. "Really? I thought you had better taste than that. She kind of looks a little bit like a weed, don't you think?" She laughed again, signaling Emily and Kat to stop what they were doing and cackle along with her.

"So right," said Emily.

"It's pretty gross," agreed Kat.

Palmon scowled and went to protest, "Hey, I'm not – "

"Now, now, Palmon," interrupted Mimi in a hushed whisper. "They're only kidding around. You can take a joke, can't you?" She looked down at Palmon with pleading eyes.

Palmon continued to scowl, but, for Mimi's sake, said nothing.

Mimi smiled, relieved, and then forced a laugh. "Ha ha, very funny, Meg…"

"Yeah, very funny," grumbled Palmon, although her tone was more sardonic.

Mimi winced and looked down at her lap, gripping onto the cloth of her skirt as she tried to control her emotions, which were a mix of guilt as she listened to Meg and the others laughing and umbrage as she could sense Palmon did not appreciate the teasing.

"We're just joking, of course," said Meg. "I'm sure she's fine once you get to know her, sort of like your friend Sora, right? Although sometimes I think you're a little bit too charitable with your time and the people you associate with. Not to say anything is _wrong_ with Sora or your digimon friend – Palmon, was it? – it's just that you are just of a higher caliber, you know? It's a compliment to your character, really."

Mimi chewed nervously on her lower lip and tugged on a lock of her hair, not thinking very highly of her character at all in recent days. Palmon, meanwhile, looked bright red with anger and embarrassment, but forced herself not to speak out.

"Anyway, if I wanted a digimon, I would definitely pick something a little bit cuter," continued Meg. "Also, I probably wouldn't have made a huge scene over it. It's kind of juvenile, don't you think? It's like bringing your pet into school for show-and-tell." Meg and the others cackled again.

Mimi strained another shaky giggle. "Well, Palmon's not really a pet," she tried to explain, smiling as gracefully as she could. "She's a friend."

"That's right!" said Palmon with a stern nod. "I'm a friend."

"Really?" asked Meg skeptically, eyeing Palmon. "She sure looks like a pet to me." She then shrugged. "But I guess it's weird either way, having this strange, weed-like creature to hang out with. She's not really the most flattering accessory to carry around, you know? But I guess you know all about digimon, so maybe she's the least strange-looking of the lot. I never really pegged you for one to associate with creepy-looking monsters. They are kind of like monsters, right?"

Palmon glowered. "We're not monsters – "

"I just meant in the technical sense, of course, not as an insult," interrupted Meg. "I mean, the full name for digimon is 'digital monsters,' isn't it? That's all I meant by it."

Palmon frowned, blushing. "I mean, I guess digimon is short for digital monsters…" she admitted reluctantly.

"Because I wasn't trying to offend you, obviously," said Meg. "Not really, anyway." She shrugged again. "You know, at lunch today, when you weren't here, the girls and I were analyzing your friends. I guess I was sort of bored and was wondering where you were, that I sort of took notice of them to try to pass the time while we waited for you. They're kind of… _eclectic_ , I think."

Mimi blinked, puzzled. "Eclectic?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

Meg laughed, and Emily and Kat joined.

"Oh, wow, it's actually adorable how she's so confused," said Emily.

"The dumb girl look is super cute on you," remarked Kat.

"Mimi's not dumb," protested Palmon, which caused the others to break out into laughter. Mimi's cheeks turned pink, and Palmon glowered, whispering to her, "You shouldn't let them talk about you like that."

"It's not a big deal…" Mimi whispered back, although her face remained flushed.

Meg, meanwhile, sighed and explained, "You know, _eclectic_ , like Matt and Sora. It means they don't really match up. It's totally weird looking at them sitting together. It's a wonder why they're all friends."

"Well, we've all been friends for a long time…."

"Oh, that's right; they're part of that group of kids who saved the world a few years back, like you did," said Meg. "Because there's no other reason you'd all be friends. It's kind of cute you keep up the charade – I guess it's sort of an obligation, like being drafted, and I imagine you might pity them a little, because you're kind of a bleeding-heart like that. You don't really have a choice but to be friends."

"That's not entirely true…" Mimi muttered meekly, but Meg ignored her.

"Well, why else would you all be friends? It's not like you would have all been friends otherwise if you didn't have to save the world," argued Meg.

Mimi frowned. Would she not have become friends with the other DigiDestined if it wasn't for the fact that she had been trapped with the in the Digital World, that she was forced to rely on them?

"Now what were we saying yesterday, girls?" asked Meg. "Well, you have Matt Ishida, for example. He's clearly a cool guy, like I've said before."

"So totally cool," said Kat, becoming starry-eyed as she usually did whenever Matt came up in discussion.

"He's definitely in the top-tier," said Emily.

"And then you've got Tai Kamiya," continued Meg. "I mean, he's not cool like Matt, but he's pretty cocky, and some girls like that brash sort of attitude, plus he's good at sports if you're more into the athletic type rather than the mysterious musician type like Matt. Tai's definitely popular, you know?"

"I never really thought of Matt or Tai like that before," admitted Mimi, feeling uneasy.

"Of course, there's you, and you're obviously really pretty and stylish, otherwise we wouldn't be talking to you," said Meg. "It's clear you're a cute, popular girl."

"Um, thanks, I guess," said Mimi, blushing.

"So you three all go together, right? You're all relatively popular and attractive, so it makes sense seeing you three together."

"Okay…"

"But then you look at the other two," said Meg, sighing and shaking her head. "I mean, Izzy Izumi? He's like a total weird computer geek. Isn't that description like the epitome of losers?"

Kat and Emily cackled again, while Palmon gave Mimi a glare and whispered, "Mimi, Izzy's your friend!"

Mimi frowned and tried to offer, "Well…um…Izzy's pretty smart…."

Meg gave Mimi a pity laugh. "Oh, Mimi, of course you'd say that. You're way too sweet. I'm not saying he's not smart, obviously; I'm saying he's uncool, that's all. Not everyone can be cool. I'm sure he's perfectly pleasant – except, of course, when he's boring you with monotonous computer jargon – but he's really unappealing and lacking any sort of charisma." Noticing Mimi's distress, Meg added, "These are just observations…not meant to hurt you or slight you, but inform you. I'm trying to look out for you, Mimi. Because I think you're better than some of the friends you used to associate with, and I don't want them bringing you down."

"She's just saying these things for your own good," said Emily.

"You don't want to be seen hanging out with losers, do you?" asked Kat.

Meg continued, "It's the same thing with Matt and Sora Takenouchi. She kind of brings his coolness down a notch, I think."

"He's way out of her league," agreed Emily.

" _Super_ out of her league," said Kat, sounding bitter.

"But Matt really likes Sora," said Mimi, wishing she had more strength in her voice.

"I know. You've said that before," said Meg, clearly not finding this a satisfactory answer. "It's just Sora's so plain and dull. He could really do better, like date someone like you."

"I already told you me and Matt would be way too weird," said Mimi, laughing at this preposterous notion.

"I'm just saying someone _like_ you," Meg clarified. "It makes him look bad, dating a Plain Jane like Sora, when he could date anyone in this school, and definitely way prettier girls. It makes people start to wonder why he is settling for a common girl like Sora unless maybe there's something wrong with him. Not that there _is_ something wrong with him, but I imagine that's what people are thinking."

Mimi frowned. "Are people really thinking that?"

Meg nodded. "And it makes Sora look bad, too, standing next to him when he's clearly the more dynamic and better-looking of the two. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it kind of emphasizes how plain and uninteresting she actually is…it makes her sort of look like a loser in comparison. No offense, of course, as I know she's your friend for whatever reason, but it's embarrassing for her, really. You should try talking some sense into her."

"I don't know; I thought Sora and Matt looked fine together," said Mimi as a weak defense to Meg's barrage of insults.

"They _do_ look fine together," said Palmon more firmly. "Mimi, you should be sticking up for your friends!"

" _We're_ her friends now," countered Meg. "She doesn't need loser friends like Izzy and Sora when she has us."

"I meant her _real_ friends," said Palmon, glaring at Meg. "Because you all seem like terrible friends."

"Palmon!" exclaimed Mimi, fearing Meg's reaction.

"Well, who asked you?" snapped Meg. "Besides, we weren't talking to you, Palmon. We were talking to Mimi. So maybe you should stay out of it." She then shot Mimi a glare. "Jeez, Mimi, can't you keep your own digimon under control?"

"Of course I can," said Mimi and then, in a hushed voice, turned to Palmon and begged, "Please, Palmon, try not to argue with them."

Palmon's expression soured and she crossed her arms and refused to look at Mimi, clearly angry, but said nothing.

"Anyway, you at least agree that Matt Ishida is better-looking and more popular than Sora Takenouchi is, right, Mimi?" asked Meg. "I'm just speaking from an objective perspective, like, if you weren't their friend and was looking in at them as an outsider. Wouldn't you think she's kind of homely and he's the cooler, more attractive one?"

Mimi blushed, feeling a bead of sweat run down her neck as her hands grew clammy. The knot in her stomach was tightening, clawing at her ribs with her guilt while jolting her with nerves. She wondered if Meg was right, and that if she didn't know Sora, Izzy, Matt, and Tai from their time in the Digital World, if she would so easily dismiss and judge them like Meg did, or look at Palmon as just some strange creature that resembled a weed. Worst still, she worried that maybe some of what Meg said was actually true: that some of her friends were cooler and popular than some of her other friends. Mimi didn't like thinking that way, but now the idea had already hooked itself into her brain and nagged at her relentlessly, making her feel all the more guilty.

Meg was glaring at her, demanding she answer, and Mimi's nerves were winning over her guilt. "I mean, I guess if I didn't know them, I'd maybe think something like that…" she finally answered half-heartedly, relinquishing to Meg.

Meg grinned, relishing in victory. "I knew you'd see things my way, if you just looked at it objectively. I mean, you're pretty chic, so I figured you'd have better taste than pairing those two together. I don't think there's anything wrong with stating facts as they are. If someone is homely, we shouldn't pretend like they're not. It's just feeding into a delusion, when people really need to know their place. There's the elite, exclusive few, like us – the ones who are cool and popular – and then there is everyone else, the masses, the ones who are neither cool nor popular. We can't all be beautiful people, and it's better most people accept their lot in life as commoners rather than us giving them false compliments. You'd rather be an honest person than lie to people, wouldn't you, Mimi?"

"Um, I guess you're right, Meg. I'd rather be honest," said Mimi, even as she felt herself not being entirely honest with Meg, fearing how she would react if she at all dissented.

" _Obviously_ I'm right," said Meg, disgusted at the implication that she could ever be wrong and Mimi winced at her biting tone. She then shrugged and concluded less scathingly, "Sometimes people just need to be judged."

"Um, Mimi…"

Mimi recognized the voice; the girls turned around to see Sora was standing behind them, looking apprehensive.

Mimi's eyes fluttered, surprised to see Sora standing there, and she blushed, hoping Sora had not overheard anything. She scrambled to her feet, stammering, "Oh…Sora…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you had a minute to talk…" said Sora, smiling nervously.

Meg smirked, standing up to greet Sora and Kat and Emily followed suit. "You're Sora Takenouchi, right? Mimi was just talking about you!"

Sora glanced over at Meg. "She was?" she asked, surprised.

"Why don't you tell her, Mimi, what you were saying?" pressured Meg, grinning and looking at Mimi.

"Yeah, you should tell her," urged Emily.

"She should know the truth," chimed in Kat.

Mimi, flustered, waved her hands in front of her and blushed. "Oh, no, it was really nothing…" she insisted.

"Go on, Mimi, and _tell her_ ," said Meg, this time more forcefully. "Unless you want us all to think you're totally dishonest. You're not dishonest, are you, Mimi? It's not nice for friends to be talking about their friends behind their back if they aren't willing to say it to their face."

Mimi's face turned red, and she looked ready to burst into tears. Palmon, too, looked worried for her, knowing what she had just said. She glanced helplessly at Sora, stammering, "Well…I…um…"

Seeing how hopelessly trapped Mimi seemed, Sora suddenly no longer felt so nervous; rather, she found her courage and said confidently, "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure Mimi will tell me if she wants to eventually, but there's no need for us to worry about it now." She then offered Mimi an assuring smile – one of which Mimi was surprised, but grateful to receive.

Meg scowled, more than a little displeased that Sora wasn't biting at the bait. "I really think you ought to know. Don't you want to know what kind of friend Mimi is? Don't you want to know what she really thinks of you?" she questioned, trying to twist he knife.

But Sora remained impenetrable. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I know the answers to both of those questions," she said with a good-natured laugh.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Meg, crossing her arms and beginning to lose her temper. "What do I care if she thinks you're homely?" She glanced at Sora with the corner of her eye, waiting for Sora's reaction.

But Sora only shrugged. "I don't know; what do you care?" she asked.

Meg let out an aggravated scream that caused Kat, Emily, and Palmon to cringe and cower, jumping back from her. But Sora remained so unshaken by Meg, and Mimi watched her, awestruck by how unruffled she seemed. "Didn't you even hear what I just said?" snapped Meg. "She called you _homely_!"

"I heard you," said Sora evenly.

"Doesn't that make you angry? Or upset? Or anything?" questioned Meg. "What is wrong with you?"

Sora laughed. "Nothing, really. It just doesn't bother me."

"Why not?"

"Because I know Mimi," answered Sora honestly. "So I know she either she didn't say it and you're lying, or she did say it and she had a good reason to say it. Either way, it doesn't matter to me, because Mimi's my best friend. Nothing will change that."

"Do you…do you really mean that, Sora?" asked Mimi, tears in her eyes.

Sora smiled at her. "Of course I do, Mimi. We'll always be best friends – no matter what."

"She said worse than that," said Meg, becoming desperate as she tried to egg Sora on. "She called you a Plain Jane, and a loser, and she wondered why a cool guy like Matt Ishida would go out with a boring girl like you."

"We _all_ wonder that," added Kat.

"Hmm…" said Sora, tapping her finger to her chin in feigned contemplation. "Well, Matt _is_ pretty cool," she cracked with a grin.

"Aren't you taking any of this seriously?" snapped Meg, stomping her foot. "Don't you even care that I'm insulting you?"

"Not really," answered Sora truthfully. "It's not like you seem to have a high opinion of anyone, so it's kind of hard to take it very personally. I'm pretty sure you say the same sort of thing to almost everyone."

Meg gave a shrill sigh of frustration. "Why do you have to be so…so…so _sensible?_ " she declared at last, fuming.

"You see? Even your compliments sound like insults most of the time!" joked Sora, before breaking into laughter.

At this, Palmon began to snicker and even Emily and Kat couldn't control their giggles. Meg, however, was enraged. Was this homely girl – this Plain Jane – this _nobody_ – laughing at _her?_ She could feel her blood boiling, coursing through every inch of her veins, as she watched Sora laughing, and she wanted nothing more to put this smug nothing of a girl in her place. Losing all sense of her temper, Meg raised her arm and went to slap Sora across the face.

The impact made a loud smack that silenced the laughter. But it wasn't Sora who Meg had slapped. Instead, to her astonishment, she was facing Mimi, who had slid between her and Sora before Meg could hit Sora. And, while Mimi's right cheek was red from where Meg had slapped her, she no longer appeared meek or embarrassed as she glared at Meg, but steely-eyed and indignant.

"Mi...Mimi…?" sputtered Meg, taking a cautious step back as Mimi stared down at her, hands on her hips. Noticing the commotion, the other students in the schoolyard began staring, stunned as they watched Mimi, so full of resolve and fury despite having just been slapped in the face, challenging the usually unchallengeable Meg.

"You're going to take back what you said about my friends," demanded Mimi in a low, forceful voice.

Meg glowered, her shock giving way to ire. "What?" she questioned with a scoff.

"Sora isn't homely or a Plain Jane or boring; she's pretty and kind and strong and she's really talented at tennis and soccer. And rather than being petty and immature and selfish, she's wise and generous and forgiving. And Matt likes her not only because she's super cute, but because she's also super sweet and nice, which is more than I can say about you or your so-called friends. Maybe instead of worrying about Sora so much and being jealous over her, you should work on your ugly personalities and maybe then you'd get a boyfriend as cool as Matt."

The other students in the schoolyard began murmuring to one another. A few began quiet snickers. Kat and Emily scowled, but blushed and glanced at the ground. Meg, however, gritted her teeth, a dark energy beginning to spark at her fingertips.

But Mimi was too caught in her emotions to notice, her eyes directly locked on Meg's furious ones. "And Izzy is not just a little smart – he's the smartest person I know, and probably one of the smartest people in the whole world. And, instead of worrying about silly, shallow things, he's doing things that really matter – like creating new technology and helping to solve real problems. Izzy is way cooler than any of you; he's a computer genius and is ushering in the future – a few years from now, he'll probably be involved in some important technology breakthrough and no one will even remember you."

Kat and Emily looked ready to retreat, faces bright red in shame, as the sound of giggles and whispers rippled through the growing crowd surrounding them, but Meg was glaring back at Mimi defiantly; the darkness was rising up her arms, to the point that Palmon and Sora took notice.

"Mimi…" said Palmon, tugging on the bottom of Mimi's shirt, but Mimi ignored her, continuing her rant against Meg.

"And the reason why Matt, Tai, and I hang out with Izzy and Sora is because they are most definitely two of the coolest people we know. Rather than asking why we would be friends with them, you should be asking yourself why would any of us want to be friends with you?"

The dark energy was now growing more prominent, causing Sora to try to call out, "Mimi, I really think – "

But Mimi continued, "And Palmon – Palmon's beautiful and brave and kind-hearted. She's not some sort of pet or accessory, but the most loyal and truest friend a girl could ask for. You may think she's a weed, but there's no way Palmon could ever be a weed. She's not cruel, or spoiled, or vain, or selfish, like you are. In fact, the only weed I see here is _you!_ "

As soon as Mimi blurted these words, the dark energy surged around Meg, spiraling around her like a wild tempest. Mimi let out a gasp and stumbled back, startled by the twisting and sparking dark energy. But Kat and Emily and the other students didn't seem to notice.

Meg, who had been filled with a consuming and prideful rage, was suddenly confounded as she lifted her hands, examining the strange darkness sparking around her and flicking off her fingertips. "What's…what's happening?"

"You're being recruited!" an expected voice cheerfully called out. Meg, Mimi, Sora, and Palmon looked to the left to see Tom had suddenly appeared, emerging from the crowd and smiling pleasantly.

"Recruited?" asked Meg with a sneer. "What are you talking about?"

Tom turned a dial on his DigiWatch and suddenly a green data field engulfed him, Meg, Mimi, Sora, and Palmon.

Meg's eyes fluttered as she glanced over her shoulders for Kat and Emily, who were nowhere to be seen. "Kat? Emily? Where'd everyone go?"

Suddenly, Tom tapped a few buttons on his DigiWatch and the setting around them changed into an elaborate garden, one with a large stone fountain, cascading vines, perfectly trimmed shrubbery, a stone path, and a brick fence that encompassed it.

"We're in a new simulated reality, so they can't see us," explained Tom with a chipper smile, who was now sitting atop the newly appeared brick fence. "I've sped up time a bit in this new reality, so what they see...well, basically as the minutes tick by, they're still experiencing the same nanosecond. So we'll disappear for them for about a blink of an eye, and then reappear right back where we were standing as soon as we're done here. They probably won't even realize we've gone missing. As Izzy would say…pretty prodigious, right?"

"I'd say," whispered Sora, staring around at her new surroundings. "But won't they still have a lot of questions?"

"Oh, you mean the dark energy?" asked Tom, following Sora's stare to Meg, who was still surrounding by pulsing, sparking darkness. He shook his head. "Normal people can't see the dark energy – only us chosen few. So they don't know anything at all has happened."

"I suppose that saves us the trouble of trying to explain all this…" Sora trailed off, her eyes wandering back to the ostentatious garden.

Tom tapped the side of his head playfully. "With all that talk of weeds, I guess I have gardening on the brain. Besides, I thought it suited you, Palmon." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Um, thanks," said Palmon, unsure how else to respond.

"This is crazy!" exclaimed Meg, the black energy still sparking around her and growing worse due to her frustration. "Bring me back to reality, you weirdo!"

Tom laughed. "Sorry! Like I said, you've been recruited!"

"Recruited? To do what?"

"To do battle…with Mimi, of course."

Mimi's startled eyes met Meg's. Meg seemed as startled as Mimi for a moment, but, then glanced at the darkness coursing around her. Sensing its power – _her_ power – she began laughing. "Oh, this is too perfect! You thought you and your friends were so special. It'll be satisfying to put you in your place, back into the dirt like the worms you are!"

The energy spiraled upward again, like a powerful twister around her, until at last settling in front of her, causing a blast of darkness and forming a Shadow Crest around her neck, which glowed a deep black-purple.

"A very warm welcome to the newest recruit to the DigiKnight of Darkness, the bearer of the Shadow Crest of Vanity, the mirror to the Crest of Sincerity!" declared Tom quite proudly. "Now claim your Shadow Crest, Meg, and summon your Shadow Digimon!"

"Wait, Meg, you don't have to do this!" insisted Mimi. "The DigiKnights of Darkness – "

Meg scoffed, cutting her off. "Of course I do, Mimi. I tried explaining to you, but you wouldn't listen. There are those who are superior and those who are inferior. I'm one of the chosen ones now, and unlike you, who squanders your power hanging out with losers, I'm going to use my power to make sure those who deserve to be at the bottom stay at the bottom and those who should be at the top stay at the top. Feeling sorry for nobodies just makes you a nobody, too, and there's no way I'm going to end up being a nobody."

From Meg's new shadow crest, dark energy poured out and a creature formed: the ultimate digimon Crescemon.

"Ah, Crescemon," said Tom, pulling up a holographic screen from his watch. "It's a moon rabbit digimon, with attacks like 'Lunatic Dance,' 'Ice Archery,' 'And Dark Archery.'"

Meg smirked approvingly. "Of course my digimon would be cool and sleek, unlike your ugly weed of a digimon." She sneered at Palmon and Palmon sneered back. She then turned to Crescemon and ordered, "Crescemon, attack!"

Crescemon gave a curt nod and started dashing toward them.

Mimi let out a panicked cry as Sora cried out, "Mimi, we have to do something!"

Palmon quickly stepped in front of the two girls, outstretching the vines in her arms as she shouted, "Poison Ivy!"

Crescemon's silver crescent-shaped shield easily deflected Palmon's attack and swung its matching scythe, calling out, "Ice Archery!" A blast of ice, shaped like the moon, came hurling from her scythe, hitting Palmon in the chest and causing her to go flying backward and crashing into the fountain. The water splashed upward as she crashed and then froze, trapping Palmon midair in ice.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried, racing to her as Meg cackled. "Oh, no Palmon!" said Mimi, helplessly trying to break the ice with her hands, but to no avail.

Meg's cackling continued a few more moments. "What a riot! Did your puny little digimon honestly think it had a chance against my clearly superior one? It's no contest!"

"A rookie really is no match for an ultimate," said Tom, still smiling warmly.

"I should just get rid of Palmon so you can replace her with something better-looking. In fact, maybe after I start plucking out some of the weeds in your life, Mimi, you'll come to your senses and realize you belong with the cool kids rather than the losers." Her glare shifted to Sora, who was now standing some distance away from where Mimi knelt beside Palmon. "I think I'll start by getting rid of your ugly friend Sora!"

Sora's eyes widened as Crescemon suddenly turned toward her, the blade of her scythe glinting in the sunlight.

"That doesn't sound too good for you," mused Tom. "Which is a shame, since you seem like a swell girl. Well, at least you're athletic, so you must be a pretty fast runner, right?"

Sora swallowed hard and took that as her cue to start running, as Crescemon barreled toward her, shouting again, "Ice Archery!" Sora, zig-zagging through the garden as thorns from rose bushes tugged on and tattered her skirt, narrowly dodged the icy attack, which tore apart several of the plants, creating a frozen scar in the garden.

"Sora!" cried Mimi, still helpless, as she continued trying to break the ice that surrounded Palmon. Seeing as her bare hands weren't working, she noticed the broken stone from the fountain now scattered on the ground beside her. Grunting, she picked up one of the larger pieces, and with all her strength, swung it at the ice that imprisoned Palmon. The ice cracked and then shattered, Palmon tumbling out and falling to the ground with a moan. "Oh, Palmon, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling beside her, but Palmon was still not conscious.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon, meanwhile, shouted, as Sora again barely jumped out of the way, this time tripping and falling backward. She groaned, feeling her now scraped up legs begin to bruise as she collided with the ground, but quickly scrambled to her feet and started running again, dodging another icy attack, which landed just where she had fallen moments beforehand.

Meg let out an impatient growl. "Stay still, you little twit!"

"Sora!" Mimi called out again, tears in her eyes, as she watched in despair as Sora, panting, tried her best to outrun Crescemon's attacks, but was losing speed.

"You sure picked a lousy new friend, Mimi," cracked Palmon suddenly and Mimi's stare broke from Sora and back down to Palmon, who was now awake and trying her best to stand.

"Palmon, you're awake!" exclaimed Mimi, but as soon as she did, Palmon stumbled, landing back on her knees again, breathing heavily and painfully. "Palmon, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't been such a chicken and had just been honest upfront and never started hanging out with Meg and her friends to begin with, none of this would have happened!"

Another crash sounded, this time as the icy energy cut against the brick fence beside Sora, who had found that she had been run into a dead-end. Crescemon was only a few yards in front of her and her back was against the stone.

"Well, I guess it's the end of the line for Plain Jane Sora," said Meg, grinning smugly. "Don't worry, Mimi. You'll thank me later, I'm sure."

"No! Sora!" Desperately, she turned back to Palmon as she struggled to rise again. "Please, Palmon, I know I was an idiot and downright terrible, but Sora is my best friend and she needs your help!"

Suddenly, the back of Mimi's hand started to glow with the symbol of the Crest of Sincerity. "Huh?" Her eyes fluttered and then her expression filled with resolve as she said, "Palmon! Digivolve!"

Palmon gave a nod and a glow surrounded her as she digivolved, first into Togemon and then Lillymon.

"Ice Archery!"

"Flower Cannon!" shouted a newly rejuvenated Lilymon, as her arms formed four giant petals and a gun muzzle, which shot out an energy blast that collided with Crescemon just as she went to attack. The aim from ice blast from her moon-crescent scythe went upward, shooting above Sora and into the sky, as Crescemon went barreling sideways with the blast from Lillymon's Flower Cannon.

Mimi hurried to Sora, who slid down to the ground as she leaned against the brick fence and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sora, are you alright?" she asked as she approached her.

Sora nodded. "I think so."

"What is this?" asked Meg, seething as she glared at Lillymon. "Where the heck did you come from? And where is Mimi's ugly little weed of a digimon?"

"I _am_ Mimi's so-called 'ugly little weed of a digimon,'" corrected Lillymon, annoyed. "My name is Lillymon and I digivolved from Palmon."

"So you aren't as ugly as you pretended to be," said Meg with surprising approval. "I should have expected someone cute like Mimi wouldn't have tolerated such a gross digimon like Palmon."

"Mimi doesn't think like that," snapped Lillymon, who fluttered above in the sky. "She doesn't demean her friends and judge them based on superficial things, but sees their true beauty."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. _Everyone_ judges _everyone_." She then cocked her head back toward Crescemon. "Crescemon, can you please get rid of this preachy weed already?"

"Understood," said Crescemon, lifting its scythe and preparing to attack. But she had been weakened by Lillymon's first attack, dark energy crackling around her. She then swung her scythe and shouted, "Ice Archery!"

Lillymon easily zipped out of the way of the attack and fired back, "Flower Cannon!" Crescemon held up her crescent-shaped shield to block the blast, digging her heels into the ground as the thrust from the energy caused her to slide back a few feet. But her strength still diminished as Lillymon kept firing, until finally the force of Lillymon's shots pushed her back, breaking through her shield and causing her to go flying backward, dark energy sputtering out of her until she at last collided into the brick fence, disappearing entirely into blackness and the energy retreating back into Meg's shadow crest.

"What?" snarled Meg as she watched the energy return to her shadow crest. "Crescemon, we're not finished yet! Get back out here and fight!"

"It doesn't entirely work like that," offered Tom, humming a bit. "The shadow digimon need time for the dark energy to build up again in the shadow crest before forming again."

Meg scoffed, clearly displeased with this answer. "How totally worthless!"

"Think of it as a test run – your initiation into the DigiKnights of Darkness," said Tom, brimming with enthusiasm.

"Like I care about you or your dumb cause," grumbled Meg, rolling her eyes.

Tom shrugged before fiddling again with his DigiWatch. The data field became pixelated and then disappeared, and they found themselves all back in the schoolyard with Kat, Emily, and the rest of the students, who seemed startled to see Lillymon flying above them.

"Where'd she come from?" asked Kat, looking up at Lillymon.

"What happened to Palmon?" asked Emily, glancing around. The rest of the crowd began murmuring to one another, similarly puzzled how the new digimon had appeared in what seemed to them only a blink of an eye.

"Just forget it!" shouted Meg, seething, and both girls and the crowd were quickly silenced. She then shot her glare toward Tom. "And, you! With the watch!"

"The name is Tom. Tom Sato," corrected Tom with his usual chipper smile. "We're in the same class."

" _So?_ " she demanded. "Is that supposed to mean I should actually _care_ who you are?"

"Well, I thought you'd care more because of the whole recruitment thing, but…"

"Unless you're going to be useful, watch boy, keep your dumb causes to yourself and stay out of my way," said Meg before pushing her way through the crowd and stomping off in her fury.

"Wait! Meg!" Kat and Emily cried out, chasing after her. The snickers and murmurs rose up after Meg stalked away before the crowd, seeing that the confrontation was over, huddled around Mimi, calling out:

"Wow, Mimi, that was awesome!"

"You sure told her off!"

"Yeah, she sure ran off with her tail between her legs!"

Mimi laughed nervously, cheeks as pink as her hair. "Um, well, it was nothing really…"

"Who is this new digimon? She's so pretty!"

"Of course she is – Mimi is so cool, so of course she'd have a cool digimon!"

"I thought your digimon was Palmon?"

"Well, this is Palmon, but she digivolved…"

As Mimi tried to explain to the crowd about Lillymon, Tom frowned a little and said to Sora, "Well, that Meg is not the most agreeable person, is she?"

Sora cracked a wry smirk. "You think?"

Tom smiled back. "I don't suppose we could swap her out for one of you, huh? Surely you would like to join the DigiKnights of Darkness!"

"I don't think so," said Sora. "So I guess you're stuck with her."

Tom sighed, still smiling. "You can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He then gave a short wave and said, "Until next time," before strolling away.

"He sure is hard to read…" said Sora as she watched the elusive Tom walk away.

"Anyway, um…thanks for all your nice compliments, but I really need to get going…" Mimi said, easing her way out of the gushing crowd that surrounded her. As soon as she was free, she quickly latched onto Sora's hand. "Uh, see you all tomorrow!" she declared, and then began to run, tugging Sora along and Lillymon zipping along behind them. There was a collective groan of disappointment from the crowd, before the students began eagerly discussing amongst themselves Mimi's verbal takedown of Meg.

Mimi slowed down once they were alone and away from her new adoring fans. They stood in the shade, along the wall of the back of the school building.

"I'm sorry…about that…" said Mimi, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow, you sure are popular now!" said Sora, grinning and thoroughly impressed.

"Generally I'd like the attention, but I think it's just going to make Meg madder…"

Suddenly, a light shined around Lillymon and she digivolved back to Palmon, who sat on the ground, exhausted.

"Oh, Palmon, are you all right?" asked Mimi, kneeling beside her and putting aside her newfound popularity for the moment.

Palmon nodded. "Just tired." She looked up at Sora. "Are you all right, Sora? I'm sorry it took me so long to help you…"

Sora beamed and knelt on Palmon's other side. "No need to apologize, Palmon! You were amazing, as usual! Thanks for helping me out, especially since Biyomon wasn't here."

Palmon returned the smile. "Sure! Don't mention it! I'm glad I was able to help."

Both Sora and Palmon stopped smiling, however, when they heard the sound of Mimi crying. "Mimi…?" asked Sora, looking now at Mimi, who kept her stare downward, tears dropping onto her knees as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Sora, for being such a terrible friend," began Mimi through her sobs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "You were always there for me, even when I was being the worst. I'm sorry for blowing you off all those times, and for saying terrible things about you and Izzy and Palmon, and not standing up for you sooner. I can understand if you would never want to forgive me – why would someone as brave and kind as you ever want to stay friends with a terrible coward like me?"

Sora gave Mimi a sympathetic smile and took her hand. "Oh, Mimi. You're not terrible and you're not a coward. Yeah, it wasn't the greatest when you were ditching me to hang out with other friends, but it's not a bad thing for you to make new friends, even if Meg in hindsight probably wasn't the best person to befriend."

"It's not really hindsight, since it was kind of obvious from when I first met her," admitted Mimi, sniffling.

"Well, even still, it's good to try to meet new people, you know? And, while I tried to pretend I was glad you were making new friends, I was actually pretty jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Mimi, surprised, looking up finally. "But you never seemed jealous."

"Just because it _seemed_ like I wasn't, doesn't mean that I wasn't," answered Sora. "I was afraid you were going to leave me behind because you'd rather be hanging out with, well, more popular girls."

"Really? But, Sora, why didn't you say anything to me earlier?"

Sora blushed, looking down. "Well, you always seemed to be with Meg, and I was afraid of embarrassing myself in front of her and her friends, and what mean things they might say to me, and that maybe you would think I was being a nuisance or that I was bothering you when you were hanging out with them. I should have tried talking to you earlier and telling you how I really felt, but I was too scared. Because, well, truth be told, Meg was pretty scary even _before_ she became a DigiKnight of Darkness."

A few giggles broke through Mimi's sobs. "But you were so brave, Sora," said Mimi. "Meg said all those awful things to you and you just shrugged it all off like it was nothing. You didn't seem scared of her at all."

"That was only because I saw how upset you were. Before that, I was afraid to even try to talk to you. The only reason why I tried talking to you today was because Matt made me." She let out a laugh and then glanced down at Palmon. "And because I knew I had Palmon as reinforcements!" Palmon grinned proudly. Sora gave Mimi a nudge. "Besides, you were pretty brave yourself, Mimi."

Mimi's eyes fluttered. "Me?"

"Sure!" said Sora with a grin. "Why do you think everyone was saying how cool you were? Maybe in the beginning you were afraid to challenge Meg, but when it really counted you stood up for me and for our friends. You even took a slap in the face for me!"

Mimi placed her hand to her cheek, which still stung a little. She then smiled and said. "Well, that's only because I saw how brave you were. It kind of helped me feel a little brave, too."

"Mimi…your hand…"

"Huh?" Mimi lowered her hand from her cheek and then saw, on the back of it, was etched the symbol of the Crest of Sincerity.

"The Crest of Sincerity?" asked Sora, taking Mimi's hand and pulling it closer to her to get a better look. "Tai has the Crest of Courage now on the back of his hand, too."

"He does?" asked Mimi.

"You kind of missed a lot while you were hanging out with Meg and her friends, but I'll fill you in later."

"Her hand started to glow with the crest right before I digivolved," explained Palmon.

"That's what Tai said happened with Agumon…" said Sora, releasing Mimi's hand and rubbing her chin.

"Well, at least it's not glowing anymore," said Mimi, perking up a bit. "Because it would look pretty weird if it was glowing all the time!" She then held her hand up and scrunched up her nose. "I'm not sure if I'm really a fan of tattoos, though. I hope it goes okay with my school uniform…"

"Oh, Mimi," said Sora with a sigh and a laugh. She then stood up, brushing grass off her skirt. "Anyway, we should probably go find the others and report to them what happened." She looked back down at Mimi with a smile and offered her hand. "So...friends again?"

Mimi looked surprised at Sora's outstretched hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled and answered, "Best friends!" Then, instead of taking her hand, she leapt up and gave Sora a hug.

Sora, startled, stumbled back a bit, but gained her balance and returned the hug. "That's right. Best friends, no matter what."

* * *

Meg slammed the door, furious, as she entered her family's large, well-decorated apartment. No one was home, so she turned on the lights, kicking off her shoes. On the pristine marble table in the foyer was a note, written in her mother's handwriting: "I am meeting your father tonight at a dinner with some very important business associates. I left some money on the table for you." Beside the note was the money – far more than Meg would need to buy herself dinner.

Behind the note and the money was a family portrait – one of many in the house – featuring her family in fancy, expensive attire. Taken several years ago, her handsome father was in his finely tailored suit and her pretty mother was dress elegantly, with shiny pearls around her neck and neatly painted fingernails. Meg, only a child at the time, had an effervescent, glowing, confident grin, just as charming and attractive as her parents. But, beside her, was a gangly, freckle-faced teenager, with big, round glasses that overwhelmed her face, mousy brown hair pulled back in a simple, low ponytail, and a meek little half-smile: Meg's older sister, who stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of her vibrant, charismatic family.

Memories flashed in the back of her mind of her older sister: the time she returned home from school, her high school uniform covered in slop and tears streaming down her cheeks; the awkward way she would greet her classmates when she took Meg to the park or to the store or the local arcade, and how they would whisper and laugh and make jokes while her sister just lowered her head meekly, blushed, and tried not to cry; how she buried herself in her books, always alone in her room with her studies; the many times her parents comforted her as she sobbed after school in the living room, when some of her classmates had said or done something rotten to her.

Suddenly, Meg's phone chimed.

"Huh?" She looked at her phone to see "Unknown Caller" pop up on the screen. The unknowingness vexed her, but she answered the phone anyway with a gruff, "Who is this?"

"Meg Oshiro, right?" answered a young man, whose voice she did not recognize. "My name is Nate Arashi, a second year student at Tsukishima General High School. I was told you met my friend Tom earlier this afternoon."

"You mean watch boy? I told him I wasn't interested in your dumb cause and to stay away. So why are you calling me?"

"Did you ever wonder what would have happened, if Mimi and her friends hadn't saved the world?"

Meg scoffed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Let me ask you this, then: what do you think will happen, if Mimi and her friends had the opportunity to change the world?"

"Change…the world?" asked Meg, a little startled now. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Because, as of now, it seems that your worldview is in stark contrast with their worldview," continued Nate, ignoring her question. "If you had your way, people would know their place, right? The losers would stay at the bottom, where they belong, because they're weak and unimportant. But the few elite – the people like _you_ – would be at the top. The ones who are stronger and better than everyone else would deservingly wield all the power, and the inferior masses would fade into oblivion – or, better yet, be used to your advantage. Do you think that Mimi will abide to that same sort of social hierarchy?"

Meg grimaced, glaring at her the photograph of her family again. "Mimi's naïve. If you're meek or uncool or a pushover, you're going to be treated like dirt, no matter how decent or smart or talented you are. The only way you can climb up is by pushing other people down, otherwise you'll always be a target – a weak, pathetic victim."

"You're right about that. After all, the darkness feeds on weakness – on those weak, pathetic victims you admonish – but it gives power to those who are strong, like it gave to you, when it created your shadow crest." Meg glanced down at the black crest that hung around her neck, running her fingers across it. Nate let out a cold chuckle. "Then again, what does it matter anymore? It seems to me that you're no longer the elite anyway. Mimi and her friends are the special ones, after all. Mimi knocked you down a peg today. What do you think it will be like in school tomorrow? Will you be able to handle the stares and snickers and whispers? Will you become the victim that you fought so hard to not become?"

Meg gritted her teeth. Even as she had stomped off, she could see her classmates surrounding Mimi and throwing praise at her. "What do I care what losers think about me?" she asked dismissively. "Let them fawn over their new precious little princess Mimi for all I care."

"Oh, really? Well, if she's their new precious little princess, what does that make you?" Nate grunted in disgust. "You're just a commoner."

"I'm not a commoner," spat Meg, growing angry.

"No?" asked Nate, egging her on. "You seem rather content about mingling the rest of your life with commoners, anyway. Kat and Emily? They might as well be specks of dust, considering how little they mean in the grand scheme of things. You, however, have been presented with an opportunity to be something more than just dust."

"You mean join your little group?" questioned Meg.

"To become a DigiKnight of Darkness…" corrected Nate. "…and change the world."

"Change the world…" whispered Meg, the weight of the idea sinking in. Her glare returned to the photograph, particularly her meekly smiling older sister. With a sneer, she grabbed it and slammed it down so she no longer had to look at it. Then, with new resolve, she demanded, " _How?_ "

And her shadow crest began to glow with a dark, dangerous energy.

* * *

Nate looked down at his own crest, surprised to see it was glowing. _Another new recruit…?_ he thought. _But…where?_

* * *

Joe yawned and stretched, after spending the last couple hours after class in Meiou Academy's library studying. He gathered up his things, getting ready to head to cram school for entrance exams, which started in only a little while.

However, when he entered the hallway, he knocked into a tall and sturdy figure, dropping his books. "Oh…uh…sorry…" muttered Joe, bending down to gather up his books.

"Stay away from Lori Kage."

"Huh?" Startled by the deep, forceful voice, Joe looked up to see Rocco Kirai looming over him, the expression on his face cold and unforgiving.

Upon seeing him, Joe's face filled with panic and he hastily tried to finish collecting his things, which only caused them to scatter further on the floor. "Um…I mean…uh…you see…" he stammered, clearly flustered, while Rocco continued glaring down at him, his brow twitching impatiently as he watched Joe clumsily try to pick up his books and papers.

Finally, Joe stood up and snapped to attention, his books and papers a giant, messy heap in his arms. Even as Joe stood, Rocco towered over him.

"Stay away from Lori Kage," repeated Rocco, his voice just as icy as the first time.

Joe laughed anxiously, straining to break the tension. "I…um…I think maybe…uh…there's maybe been some sort of misunderstanding…"

Rocco lunged at Joe, grabbing him by the collar and slamming his back against the wall, causing Joe's books and papers to fall again onto the hallway floor.

"Can we please talk about this rationally first?!" cried Joe, shutting his eyes as his back hit the wall. With his glasses sitting crooked on his nose, Joe opened his eyes hesitantly to see Rocco still looming over him, his strong, left hand pressed hard against Joe's shoulder and his other hand balled up into a fist, hanging only inches away from Joe's face.

Unfortunately, Rocco seemed to be a gruff young man with few little words. He pulled his arm back, ready to swing it forward.

"Rocco!" a familiar voice boomed, much to Joe's relief. Joe and Rocco both turned their attention down the hall, where an indignant Lori stood, arms crossed and looking furious.

Rocco grunted and, with a rough push against the wall, reluctantly released Joe. Joe slouched and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Lori.

Rocco shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why do I have to answer to you? We're not dating anymore." He refused to look at her.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to just let you beat people up for no reason."

"Yeah, right," cracked Rocco bitterly. "No reason?"

" _Yes, no reason,_ " reiterated Lori emphatically. "Joe and I are just classmates."

"I told you I didn't want you talking to him anymore."

Lori gave him a stern look. "And I told you that you can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to, even if we were still dating."

Joe's eyes widened as he remembered what Lori had told him earlier. Had the argument Rocco and Lori had earlier in the schoolyard been about him then?

"Whatever," grumbled Rocco at last, his eyes still averted. "Do what you want." He shot Joe another deliberate glare, brimming with animosity. "Watch your back, Kido." He shoved past him and then sauntered off, keeping his aloof, icy demeanor.

"I'm sorry about that, Joe," said Lori after Rocco was gone. "Like I said, Rocco can be kind of overemotional sometimes…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…is there something you're not telling me? Why is Rocco bothering with me for?"

"Well…" began Lori, but she trailed off, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. She sighed and admitted, "I had mentioned you a couple times to Rocco – that I admired your work ethic, you know? But Rocco took it personally and told me he didn't want me talking to you anymore. I told him no and, well…I suppose you can figure out the rest."

Joe nodded, a little stunned that Lori Kage would choose him over anyone, let alone someone as cool as Rocco Kirai. His eyes wandered to the corridor window, where Joe could see Rocco exiting the school building outside, slouched with his hands still in his pants' pockets and a cold, angry stare still painted across his face.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Joe was startled to see a spark of black energy spiral around Rocco, like a sudden gust of wind. But, as soon as he blinked, the darkness was gone.

"What is it?" asked Lori, looking out the window at Rocco, but puzzled when she didn't notice anything particularly interesting.

Joe blinked a few times, staring at Rocco. Had he just been seeing things? "Oh, um, nothing," murmured Joe, feeling embarrassed by how he was staring. He quickly looked away from the window.

But as Rocco continued walking, a dark shadow still flashed in and out around him.


	3. Episode Three: The Wrath of MachGaogamon

**Episode Three: The Wrath of MachGaogamon**

After the confrontation with Rocco Kirai, things mostly settled back to the normal routine at Meiou Academy for Joe over the next couple days. He mostly kept to himself and his studies, although Lori spoke to him more frequently in class and would occasionally stop by and sit with him at lunch or after school to go over school notes or university prep work. But Joe found that Lori, being popular and actively involved in several extracurricular activities, was often very busy, and made sure to make the rounds throughout the school day, spending time with various classmates and clubs, as if she was a politician gathering votes or a celebrate trying to win the favor of her fans. Despite her overloaded schedule, she still found time to speak with him, which surprised both him and the rest of his peers, who would always murmur and stare when she would greet him, sit next to him, and talk.

There was, of course, the problem of Rocco Kirai. But, like Lori, Rocco was popular and was usually too preoccupied with his much cooler friends to waste his time harassing a nerdy kid like Joe. Once in awhile, he would shove into Joe when they passed in the hall, in which Joe would usually drop his stare to the floor and shuffle more quickly to class, or shoot him a glare in the school's quad at lunch, particularly when Lori stopped by to speak with him, but, as Lori spread herself rather thin, even Rocco found little reason to rear his resentment toward Joe very often, as he was just one of many with which Lori spent her time.

Rocco Kirai, on the other hand, remained bitter, making the snide remark to Lori when he saw her and grunting in disgust whenever he saw her mingling with Joe, which she was doing now as he watched her stopping by to say a quick hello to Joe at lunch in the quad. She had her tennis racket in her hand, and Rocco imagined she had a tennis meet later that afternoon after school. He watched them from a distance, standing alone against the school building on the other side of the schoolyard.

He snorted and glared away, irritated by their jovial greetings with one another. When he turned, he found himself facing three timid girls; the one in the center held a letter in her hand and blushed until her cheeks were bright red.

"Um…" the girl with the letter began shyly, fidgeting nervously as she stood in front of him.

Rocco snorted. "I'm not interested."

The girl flinched, the redness in her cheeks spreading up to her ears. "But I…" She lifted the letter toward him. "This is for you," she said, lowering her head as she gave it to him.

Rocco's brow twitched, vexed by what to him amounted to him as being nothing more than a nuisance.

"I don't want it," he snarled. "Now get out of here."

The girl looked on the verge of tears. "Please…I wrote this…"

"You know how many girls write me letters just like yours?" He snorted again and repeated, "I'm not interested."

"Um…I…" the girl stammered, beginning to shake as she broken down into quiet sobs.

Irritated by her crying, he snatched the letter from her hands, and, with little emotion, tore it in half.

As the pieces floated to the grass, one of the girl's friends asked, astonished, "But…why would you do that?"

"Girls are all the same. I'm not interested in any of you," he answered coldly. "None of you even know me, and then you pretend like you're in love with me, when I know that you're not. I'm not feeding into some stupid girl's romantic fantasy about me. You're all fake. You don't care about me. You just like the idea of dating some cool, popular guy. So why should I bother?"

"You're terrible!" the girl cried out, burst into tears, and fled, her friends chasing after her.

Rocco glowered, unmoved by her tears, as she and her friends ran off. He glanced back at Lori, who was giving Joe a warm goodbye as she went off, tennis racket in hand. He gritted his teeth, finding their friendly pleasantries infuriating, and looked away again. Noticing the torn letter on the grass a few inches in front of his feet, his countenance filled with disgust and he stomped his foot on it in contempt before walking away, the same spark of darkness flashing around him before vanishing again.

* * *

The darkness flickered around Nate's crest – a quick spark, but one Tai noticed almost immediately flashing underneath Nate's buttoned down shirt. While no one else in class could see it, Tai and Nate both saw when the dark energy flashed.

"What was that?" asked Tai.

Nate shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Tai fidgeted irritably, as he usually did when he sat beside the smug Nate in room 2-2. Lunch had just come to an end and class was about to start back up.

"You know you're still outnumbered, even if you somehow got Meg Oshiro to join your little group, so why even bother?"

"Outnumbered for now, anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" asked Nate, a smug grin snaking across his face. "It's only a matter of time. Or do you think that there are only shadow crests that mirror courage, knowledge, and sincerity? That wouldn't make much sense, would it? Like I told you before, most people aren't lucky like you or your friends; most people would be glad to get rid of this world. What will you do when you realize you're the ones who are finally outnumbered?"

Tai felt the familiar fear pinching at his gut. Nate's snakelike grin widened, as if sensing – and reveling in – Tai's fear.

"For all you know, there's another shadow crest being created right now," continued Nate. "Maybe dozens of them. Even in this classroom, how many of them do you think would give up their boring, unhappy lives for the chance of the power that the darkness offers? Do you know how bored and unhappy most people really are, even as they pretend like they aren't? There's a little bit of darkness in everyone."

Tai stared out at the classroom, wondering if what Nate said was true; some of his classmates chit-chatted with one another, while others sat quietly at their desks, either fiddling with their phones or looking over the classwork. A couple girls whispered and giggled together. And yet Tai started wondering what they were really thinking behind their facades – what despair were they hiding behind their calm faces? He could almost imagine shadows surrounding them all, like smoke ready to engulf them.

"You're just trying to make me paranoid," muttered Tai, trying to shake off what Nate was saying, even as his eyes glanced warily around the classroom, wondering if what Nate said was true about his fellow classmates.

"Am I?" asked Nate. He shrugged. "Don't believe me then. But I know there will be at least one new shadow crest soon enough…who's to say there won't be more?"

Tai eyed Nate suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

Nate shrugged again. "Because the darkness doesn't lie."

Tai thought a moment, and then remembered the dark energy that just sparked around Nate's crest. Could that have something to do with another shadow crest? He remembered on the day that Meg had inherited the Shadow Crest of Vanity and challenged Mimi, Nate's crest had similarly sparked with shadow-like energy.

Nate sneered, noticing Tai was staring at him. " _What?_ " he snapped.

Tai glowered and looked away. "It's nothing."

The school bell chimed and class started.

* * *

"It is an interesting theory…" mused Izzy as he, Tai, Matt, and Mimi sat in the computer lab after school. The same sign, "Computer Club: After School," was posted outside the lab, even as it remained an excuse for Izzy to commandeer the school's computer lab for his own use. He had three monitors up and running, plus his laptop, and was typing away furiously on one of the keyboards "The shadow crests seem to be connected to each other in some way – as well as seemingly connected to the Darkness Meter and the Keys – so it wouldn't be totally out of the realm of possibility that they would react when another potential prospect was imminent."

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Matt. "If there really is a new DigiKnight somewhere, we don't know who it is, and even if we did know who it might be, how are we supposed to stop them from creating a shadow crest and shadow digimon like Meg did?"

"Maybe we could try to convince them not to join the bad guys?" offered Mimi.

"That didn't really work with Meg, now did it?" countered Matt.

"Yeah, but she seemed pretty awful to begin with," argued Tai. "How many other people are going to be that awful, like Nate and Meg are?"

_There's a little darkness in everyone._ Tai shuddered as the thought crossed his mind, remembering Nate smugly grinning when he said the same words to him only hours before, but said nothing.

Mimi frowned. "But Tom doesn't seem so bad…I wonder why he would be involved with something like the DigiKnights of Darkness…"

"He seemed to imply that he was indebted to Nate," said Izzy, not looking away from the computer monitors.

"If you believe he was also lost at sea and rescued from sharks and pirates," reminded Matt, rolling his eyes.

Izzy stopped typing and blushed a little, remembering how easily he had been hoodwinked by Tom's elaborate lies. "Well, even if the details are not necessarily true, maybe the basic sentiment is correct…" As he trailed off, he went back to work at the computer.

"Honestly, I wouldn't trust anything that kid says – he's definitely got the Shadow Crest of Illusion for a reason. I bet everything he says and does is untrue in some way." Matt sighed, standing up and picking up his guitar case. "Anyway, I have to get going to band practice."

Tai glowered a little. "Don't you think saving the world from the forces of darkness is a little bit more important than your band practice?"

"Sitting around worrying isn't going to help any," said Matt. "And what's the point of saving the world if you're not going to even spend time enjoying it?"

"But weren't you just telling Joe the other day that none of his entrance exams or university prep is going to matter if the whole world plummets into darkness…?" asked Izzy, puzzled, as he paused and looked up at Matt.

Matt shot him a glare and Izzy shrunk winced, shrinking in his seat and starting to type faster. Matt then sighed, relinquishing a little. "Look, I'm not saying it's not important to worry sometimes, but we've got to live a little, too. And people like Tom and Nate are the sorts of people that want to get under our skin. They want to waste all our time consumed with this, worrying that everyone we meet might be someone out to get us – someone who might be the next DigiKnight of Darkness. And who wants to live like that?"

Tai looked away, not wanting to admit that Matt was right and that Nate was getting to him, or that he had even started to suspect his classmates because of him. "It's not wasting time trying to come up with a plan, so we're not caught off guard like I was against Nate and Tom, or like Mimi and Sora were against Meg," he argued, feeling frustrated. "And where is Sora, anyway?"

"She has a tennis meet today at Joe's school," said Mimi.

"Because she's living her life, like we all should be doing," concluded Matt. "Otherwise, we're just going to make ourselves crazy. Like I said, I'm going to band practice. I suggest you all take a break from this, especially you, Izzy. Do you really think it's a good thing to spend all your free time searching for digital anomalies hoping to find a Key or a Shadow Crest?"

Izzy frowned, blushing and stopped typing again. "I don't spend _all_ my free time…" he argued rather unconvincingly, glancing at the multiple computers that he had been working on.

"Matt's right; you really could use a break, Izzy," said Mimi. "Just looking at all these flashing screens is making me dizzy!"

"See you guys tomorrow," said Matt as he walked to the door.

"But Matt…" Tai tried to protest, but Matt already disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

"Hello, Sora. How are you?"

Sora frowned a little as she read the brief, generic text message that flashed onto her phone from her father, who worked as a professor at Kyoto University and rarely had time to visit home.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked Biyomon, noticing Sora's frown. The two walked together toward Meiou Academy After school. Sora was dressed in her tennis uniform and tennis shoes.

Sora looked up from her phone and forced herself to smile. "Oh, just the usual monthly message from my dad. You know how he is – always so busy with his work that he forgets everything else. I'm sure Joe's brother reminded him that he hadn't texted me in awhile."

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm sure it's hard for you, with your father being so far away…"

Sora shrugged, trying to brush it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm kind of used of it by now." She quickly texted back: "I'm fine. I have a tennis meet in a little while. How's everything at the university?"

She put her phone away and turned to see that they had reached Meiou Academy. "Wow, Joe's school sure is big!" she Sora as she and Biyomon stood in front of Meiou Academy. The prestigious Meiou Academy was impressive in size and ambience, especially compared to the more ordinary high school Sora went to. She looked down at Biyomon. "Thanks for coming today, Biyomon, but you really didn't have to."

"Don't mention it, Sora!" insisted Biyomon. "I wanted to come!" Then, becoming a little more somber, she added, "Besides, say if something bad happens and I'm not there again to protect you?"

"Oh, Biyomon, you shouldn't worry about that," said Sora. Biyomon had felt guilty not being there the week before, when she had been attacked by Meg and her shadow digimon Crescemon. "You couldn't have known that was going to happen, and everything worked out in the end." She gave a reassuring smile and added, "Besides, Meg and the rest of the DigiKnights aren't here to bother us, so I don't think we have to worry."

Biyomon didn't seem too convinced, but said, "Okay, Sora. I'll try my best not to worry!"

"That a girl, Biyo," said Sora, smiling. She returned her attention back to the school. "It's kind of nerve-wracking that our first tennis meet of the school year is against a prestigious school like Meiou Academy."

"Just try your best – I'm sure you'll do great!"

"I hope so," said Sora, feeling a little calmer by having Biyomon there to cheer her on. "Anyway, the meet doesn't start for a little while. The bus with the rest of the team won't get here for another half hour, but I wanted to get here early to say hi to Joe."

"Lead the way, Sora!"

* * *

Sora met Joe by the bleachers of the academy's outdoor tennis courts, where the school's elite tennis team was already practicing hard.

"They sure are good…" murmured Sora, as she watched the Meiou Academy students practice, doubt beginning to nag at her.

"Hey, Sora!" called out Joe as he approached them.

Sora smiled, glad to be distracted from her worries over the talented Meiou Academy athletes. "Hey, Joe!"

"Oh, you brought Biyomon," said Joe, happily surprised. He bent down to greet her. "Hi, Biyomon! Long time no see!"

"Hi, Joe!" said Biyomon. "How are things with you? Last time I spoke to Gomamon he said you were super stressed with schoolwork and you needed to relax more!"

Joe sighed. "Of course Gomamon would say that," he muttered, standing up.

"Oh, hi, Joe! What are you doing here? I never expected that you were the sort of guy who was into sports…"

Sora turned, not recognizing the voice, to see a pretty girl approaching, with long brunette hair and a confident smile. She wore a tennis uniform and had a tennis racket in her hand. Noticing Sora, she stopped and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Joe smiled. "It's all right. This is my friend Sora Takenouchi. We've been friends since elementary school, when we met back in summer camp," answered Joe.

Sora, initially surprised to see the pretty girl calling out to Joe, put on a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you. I go to Tsukishima General High School. My team is playing yours in a couple hours, but I thought I'd get here early to see Joe. I don't get to see him as much anymore, since we go to different schools."

"Oh, so you're the one who's into sports then!" said the girl, grinning. "Like I was saying, Joe didn't seem much of the sports type. My name is Lori Kage. I'm captain of Meiou Academy's girls' tennis team. It's nice to meet you."

Lori introduced herself with a hint of conceit, quite aware and quite proud of her status as captain. Her presence was both charming and affable, and yet there was something oddly intimidating about the girl, and even a little distant, as if she was a giant standing among mere mortals. Sora thought she seemed very much the opposite of Joe, who was always nervous and unsure of himself and high-strung. "So you're friends with Joe, too?" asked Sora.

Lori nodded. "We're in the same homeroom. Sometimes we study together. Joe's a pretty serious guy when it comes to his studies."

"I'd say!" exclaimed Biyomon, flapping her wings.

Lori, having not noticed Biyomon previously, now looked down to see the pink, avian digimon standing in front of her. She blinked a few times, startled to see the strange creature. "Are you…?"

"A digimon!" said Biyomon proudly. "I'm Sora's partner, but you can call me Biyomon."

As the words sunk in, Lori looked back up at Sora. A smile spread across her face as the revelation slowly hit her. "Hey, you must be one of the kids who was on TV a few years ago! The ones who saved the world, right?"

Sora gave a small, bashful smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yep, that's me…"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Lori looked at Joe. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with the kids who saved the world?"

"'Friends with?' He's one of them!" blurted Sora with a laugh before Joe could answer, much to Joe's embarrassment.

This information stunned Lori more than before. "Really?" Joe gave a nervous laugh and reluctantly nodded. "I never would have guessed it!"

"Yeah, he sometimes seems like a wimp, but he actually is pretty heroic once you get to know him!" offered Biyomon, much to Joe's chagrin.

"Thanks a lot, Biyomon," he muttered sarcastically, blushing.

"What's your digimon's name, Joe?" asked Lori.

"Oh…uh…Gomamon," answered Joe and then smiled. "He's really cool."

"You'll have to introduce him to me one day," said Lori. She looked back down at Biyomon. "It's very nice to meet you, Biyomon."

"Same here!" chirped Biyomon.

"Anyway, I have to get back to practice," said Lori. "I'll see you later, Joe." Then, she said to Sora, "And I'll see you on the court! Just to warn you – I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're Joe's friend, so be ready!" She grinned and waved before jogging back onto the court with the rest of her teammates to practice.

As soon as Lori returned to practice, Sora gave a sly smirk and playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "I didn't know you were such a ladies' man, Joe," she teased.

Joe's cheeks turned scarlet. "What? No…I mean, it's not like that…"

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm not!"

"Come on, Joe! Don't be such a coward!"

"We're just friends."

"For _now._ "

"For _always._ "

"Well, I think she likes you."

"Trust me, someone like Lori Kage doesn't like someone like me."

"Sure, she's pretty and charming and goes to a prestigious school like Meiou Academy and is even captain of their tennis team, but that doesn't mean she couldn't like you."

Joe sighed, defeated. "More like captain of _everything._ "

"Really?" asked Sora, surprised.

"Yes, really. She's involved in practically every club and sport on campus."

"She must be pretty popular then."

"Yeah, just the most popular girl in school," admitted Joe glumly, feeling mostly inadequate. "Plus she's going to have no problem getting into a top university."

"A real star student, huh?"

"The best," said Joe, even more miserable as he thought about his own grades and his struggle for academic success.

"Wow, how'd you snag a girl like that then?"

Joe scowled. "I _didn't._ Besides, she wouldn't have time to date me, anyway, even if she wanted to, which she definitely _doesn't._ "

"I guess she's an overachiever."

"Overachiever is an understatement. And dating a guy like me is definitely _not_ an achievement."

Sora rubbed her chin, observing Lori Kage from the sidelines of the court. There was definitely a sparkle about her as she spoke to her teammates, who all circled around her and listened intently. "Hmm, you're right that she does seem a little out of your league…"

"Exactly, so can we please drop it?"

"Still, she did go out of her way to say hello to you, so she's got to like you a little bit." Sora then grinned and clapped her hands together. "Just wait until I tell the others about your pretty new girlfriend!"

Joe groaned. "Please don't. And, wait a sec, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Wait until I tell Gomamon!"

As Sora started giggling, Joe scowled, and then sighed, realizing she was only joking.

"You're too easy, Joe," said Sora.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…why is everything always at my expense?"

And Sora just laughed again.

* * *

The tennis meet was just as intense and difficult as Sora imagined it would be against an elite and prestigious school like Meiou Academy. Most of her team faltered against the skill and training of the academy students. Sora, too, struggled to compete, but fared much better than her teammates as she sparred against Lori Kage. Lori Kage fought hard and swiftly, never letting up, but moved with a grace and ease, as fluid as water on the court. While Sora flinched and scraped by throughout the match, Lori showed no signs of fatigue, discomfort, or doubt, and did not hide her highly competitive streak, as she wore a fierce, unyielding expression. In the end, Lori won the first two matches against Sora, but Sora the last, one of the few matches any of her teammates had won.

After the final match was done, which Sora had only barely won, Sora wiped the sweat off her forehead and whispered to herself, "Wow, she's really good," looking at Lori, who remained perfectly poised and seemed unaffected by the matches, while Sora panted, her heart racing and her muscles beginning to feel sore from all her exertion on the court. Even after the match she emitted the same unflappable grit as during the game.

As Sora made her way to the sidelines and grabbed a bottle of water, she was greeted by Joe and Biyomon, who were eager to congratulate her.

"You did great, Sora!" declared Biyomon.

"Yeah, Sora – you were awesome!"

Sora smiled. "Thanks for the flattery, but I only won one match," she admitted, taking a gulp of water from her bottle. She then gave Joe a sly grin. "You should be congratulating your girlfriend, though; she's really good."

Joe blushed in both anger and embarrassment. "For the last time, she's not my – oh, Lori!"

Seeing the panic-stricken look on Joe's face, Sora turned around to see Lori jogging over. She slowed as she approached, smiled at Sora, and said, "Great match today! It's not often that I lose, you know!" She flashed a cocky grin.

Sora laughed. "I appreciate it, but I think the last match was just good luck; you didn't even break a sweat!"

Lori shrugged at this, but didn't protest, and Sora could see a smug, self-satisfied smirk forming at the corners of her mouth. "Still, you're talented and you worked hard, both admirable qualities to have," reasoned Lori. She flashed a cocky grin and added, "Besides, I would never let someone win if they weren't giving it their all. It would be pretty insulting to think I lost to something as petty as good luck. I would only lose to real skill and persistence, which means I'll just have to train harder for next time."

Sora felt her cheeks flush at the strange sort of compliment, particularly from a girl like Lori, whose presence alone seemed to command attention. "Um, well, thanks," she answered bashfully.

"If you weren't against me, I bet you would have won all three of your rounds," continued Lori. "You should stop by after school sometime to play. It would be great to have someone as good as you to practice with, and it'll give you an excuse to stop by and see Joe. Plus, we have another meet here next month, so you want to definitely be in tip-top condition when we compete again." The way she spoke it was less of a question, and more of an instruction.

"Really?" asked Sora. Sora knew it would be quite an opportunity to be able to practice with the captain of Meiou Academy's elite tennis team and even more of an opportunity to be able to practice in the academy's tennis courts, which were decidedly a lot nicer and fancier than the ones at her high school. "Sure, that would be great."

Lori grinned, a glint of victory in her eyes. "I knew you'd say yes," said Lori, her haughtiness sneaking up on her again. "I may have won the first two rounds, but I hate leaving things off with a loss – at least now I have a chance for a rematch. After all, there's no point in winning if you can't win thoroughly." Sora noticed then the steely ambition in Lori's countenance and wondered if she had made a mistake accepting Lori's offer. Lori turned to Joe. "By the way, Joe, I think you lost a couple hours studying watching the tennis meet. You're not turning into a slacker on me, are you?"

Joe laughed a little uneasily, unsure if she was kidding or not. "Well..."

"We should go over some of the practice questions for tomorrow's exam," decided Lori before he could finish. "You don't want to go into a test under-prepared."

"I would, but Sora and Biyomon…"

"Oh, that's right," said Lori, remembering Sora and Biyomon were there. "Sorry about that! I guess I have a bit of a one-track mind sometimes. I'll quiz you tomorrow morning then before homeroom."

Joe went to answer, but Sora gave him an enthusiastic shove forward.

"Don't worry about Biyo and me! Joe would _love_ to study with you this afternoon!" answered Sora with an eager grin.

Joe shot her a mortified glare and whispered, "Sora!"

Lori didn't seem to notice Joe's frazzled expression. "Great! I just want to congratulate some of my teammates on the meet, but I should only be a few minutes. I'll see you in a little bit, Joe!"

"Uh, um, see you soon, Lori!"

She gave a wave and jogged back to the other side of the court, where the rest of her teammates were. Sora smirked as she eyed Joe, who was smiling as he watched Lori go off and mingle with her teammates. Sora elbowed him gently in the ribs as she had done before the meet, teasing, "Did you hear that? She wants to study with you, Joe."

Joe blushed, breaking his stare from Lori. "It doesn't mean anything!" he insisted.

"Of course not, Joe," said Sora with a knowing grin.

"It _doesn't._ " Sora laughed. Joe groaned. "Come on, Sora…"

"Don't worry, Joe! Your secret is safe with me! I won't tell anyone that your new friend also happens to be a pretty girl."

Joe sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sora."

"I can't really vouch for Biyomon, though, and what she'll say to Gomamon."

Joe cringed and then begged, "Please, Biyomon – you know how Gomamon is! He'll tease me relentlessly about it if he ever found out!"

"But he teases you relentlessly already so how would it be any different?" asked Biyomon.

"She does make a good point…" admitted Sora, tapping her finger to her chin.

Joe groaned, bowing his head in defeat, as Biyomon and Sora laughed. "I'm always the butt of the joke…"

"Anyway, don't you think you should head over to her now?" asked Sora. "She looks like she's wrapping up."

Joe, a little nervous, nodded. "Bye, Sora! It was nice seeing you – hopefully I'll see you again soon!"

"Bye, Joe!" As Joe walked over to Lori, Sora turned her attention to Biyomon, kneeling down beside her as she began packing up her tennis racket and water bottle in her sports bag. "Thanks again for coming, Biyomon."

"Do you really think Lori likes Joe?" asked Biyomon.

Sora looked back over at Joe, who was chatting with Lori. Both did seem rather friendly with each other. Sora looked back to Biyomon, smiled, and answered honestly, "Joe's a good guy – what's not to like? At the very least, she seems to like him as a friend, which is pretty cool considering Joe said she was the most popular girl in his school."

"You're friends with Mimi, and didn't you say she's now the most popular girl in your school?" asked Biyomon.

"Yeah, but Mimi's totally different," argued Sora, brushing it off.

"And you're dating a cool guy like Matt."

"Matt's different, too," reasoned Sora, although she frowned a little now, recalling what Meg had said to her the week before. Meg had been right in that Sora was rather plain compared to some of the other girls at her high school; was it really so remarkable that she was somehow so close with two of the most popular kids in her school?

"Anyway…" began Sora, lifting her bag, standing up straight, and changing the subject. "It was nice seeing you, Biyomon. But, as you can see, there weren't actually any DigiKnights of Darkness to worry about."

"I guess you're right," said Biyomon, still feeling a bit glum that she hadn't been around to protect Sora the week prior. She then perked up. "But you're still going to invite me next time you come here, right?"

Sora blinked, confused. "How come?"

"To see what happens with Joe and Lori, of course!"

Sora laughed. "I'm not sure if Joe would appreciate you visiting just to meddle with his romantic life, Biyo." Noticing Biyomon looked disappointed, Sora then said, "Don't worry; next time I visit, I'll make sure to invite you, too."

"Thanks, Sora!"

"I'll see you next time, all right, Biyomon?" said Sora, taking out her digivice and phone from her bag.

"Bye, Sora! Until next time!" said Biyomon. With a few taps on her phone's touchscreen, her digivice brightened and her Biyomon disappeared in a flash of light, back into the Digital World.

Sora put her phone and digivice back into her bag.

"Hey, Sora, are you taking the bus back to school?" called out one of her teammates.

Sora shook her head. "That's all right! I don't live too far from here and it's a nice day out, so I think I'm just going to walk."

When Sora exited the court, she noticed a tall, handsome young man with a duffel bag watching the court from the other side of the chain-link fence that surrounded it, purposely trying to hide in the shadows of the bleachers. He was dressed in a Meiou Academy uniform and had a severe expression on his otherwise charming face. Despite his good looks, he seemed angry about something, and Sora wondered what was wrong. She turned and went to walk away, but she felt a twinge of guilt suddenly. Frowning, she looked back at the angry young man, feeling sorry for him.

"Well, they say a little kindness from strangers never hurts…" she reasoned and started toward the fence.

* * *

Rocco Kirai had been glaring through the fence at Lori and Joe when a cheerful voice said from beside him, "So you're a fan of tennis?"

Rocco winced, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, as he realized he had been caught spying. He shot his glare to the side to see a pretty, but plain girl wearing a tennis uniform and her best smile standing next to him. He grunted, immediately feeling frustrated to have another admirer pester him that day, and looked away. "I'm not interested."

"What?" the girl asked, confused.

"I'm not interested so get lost!" he barked at her, refusing to look at her.

"I'm not really following…do you mean you're not interested in tennis? But then why are you standing outside a tennis court if you don't like tennis?"

Rocco scowled at her and snarled, "Tennis? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the tennis meet," said the girl, gesturing to the tennis court beside them. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I…" began Rocco, but the way she spoke so evenly suddenly made him feel like he was acting absurd. At the very least, she didn't seem nervous or upset or ready to burst into tears like most girls did when they approached him – rather, she just looked bewildered by Rocco's reaction – so he was fairly certain she wasn't trying to ask him out. He looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever," he grumbled. "Like I said, get lost."

He heard the girl sigh behind him and mutter to herself, "Jeez. So much for kindness from strangers…"

Rocco jolted his glare back to her. "What was that?" he snapped.

A bit of a panic flashed across the girl's face. "Oh, nothing! I didn't say anything!" she insisted with a nervous laugh.

Rocco glowered, his eyes drilling into her, when suddenly he recognized her: she had been the girl who had played against Lori Kage – and the one who had been talking to Joe Kido after the match.

"Anyway, I guess I should get going…" said the girl after a few moments, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait a sec!" called Rocco, causing her to stop and turn back around. "You played against Lori Kage, right?"

The girl smiled now. "Yes, that's right." Seeing her opening, she introduced herself, "I'm Sora Takenouchi. I go to Tsukishima General High School. So you were watching the meet then?"

"I'm Rocco Kirai. And I just saw the tail end of it," admitted Rocco, some of the edge in his tone finally dulling. "You actually beat her. That almost never happens."

"Well, just the last round. She beat me in the first two," said Sora.

"I'm sure she didn't like that you won."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Lori Kage hates losing."

"She seemed to take it pretty well to me," said Sora with a shrug.

Rocco gave a sharp chuckle. "That's because she hates spoiling her perfect image even more. It's all calculated. She's like a politician. Lori's the ambitious go-getter type. All she cares about is success. If it's not in her in self-interest, then she thinks it's a waste of time."

"Joe did mention that she was fairly accomplished…" Sora trailed off, looking intently through the chain-linked fence at Lori.

Rocco snorted. "You mean that wimpy loser Kido?"

Sora broke her stare from Lori and set her sight on Rocco, looking annoyed now. "That 'wimpy loser' is my friend," she said crossly. "And he isn't 'wimpy' or a 'loser.'"

"Oh, sorry," he muttered gruffly, glaring away from her. "I didn't realize you were friends with him. And I guess he didn't mention me to you either."

"Should he have?"

"Well, if he had you probably wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"How come?"

"Because I used to be Lori's boyfriend."  
Sora blinked, trying to process this information, and then blushed, looking embarrassed as she realized her mistake. "Oh…"

"But she broke up with me so she could hang out with her new 'friend' – that nerd Kido."

" _Really?_ She broke up with you for _Joe?_ " said Sora, seeming more surprised than Rocco had been when Lori had dumped him. "Maybe she really does like Joe then…" she murmured to herself, looking back over at Joe and Lori through the fence.

"Maybe," grumbled Rocco as his bitterness started to fester again. "Whatever. All she does is nag and lecture the rest of us plebeians, so let him have the smug, bossy, know-it-all. The great, accomplished Lori Kage doesn't need anything from anyone, so why should I have expected she'd need anything from me?"

"You know, for someone who dated her, you don't seem to like her very much," said Sora, frowning.

"Huh?" Rocco thought about this for a moment and blushed a little, realizing what she said was partially true. He gave a bit of a smirk to acknowledge his defeat and said, "I guess not."

"Then why'd you date her? Shouldn't you be happy you two broke up then?"

Rocco sighed. "Most girls in this school don't even know me, and then they pretend like they're in love with me, when I know that they're not. They just like the idea of me – because for whatever dumb reason I'm popular. But Lori was already popular, too, so at least I knew she wasn't trying to use me." He then scoffed and added, "Instead, she barely even paid attention to me when we were dating and when she did it was to nag me about schoolwork or joining some stupid club or whatever. I was more or less a charity case to her, and when she realized there was no point in trying to fix me, I was no longer worth the little time she gave me. But at least she wasn't batting her eyelashes at me like some sort of idiot."

"You shouldn't be so hard on those other girls. I'm sure it must be hard for someone to approach a guy you have a crush on," reasoned Sora. "Especially a cool, popular guy like you."

"You didn't seem to have a problem doing it. And you didn't bat your eyelashes at me like an idiot, either."

"Well, that's because I don't have a crush on you!" laughed Sora. "Although you do come off as pretty intimidating regardless – you're lucky I'm not so easily intimidated. Besides, maybe if you dated one of these other girls, they'd actually be able to get to know you, right?"

"I think you're too optimistic," grumbled Rocco.

Suddenly a chime came from Sora's bag. "Oh…um…sorry…" Sora mumbled, pulling out her phone and reading a text message. "It's just my dad…"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he works at Kyoto University as a professor."

"Kyoto?" asked Rocco, surprised. "That's pretty far. Does he commute from Tokyo?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, right. My dad is too consumed with his work to waste time with commuting, so he lives in Kyoto – practically in his office! This is just his traditional monthly text message to acknowledge the fact that he actually has a daughter."

Rocco frowned. "That's rough."

"I guess I'm used to it by now," said Sora with a shrug, but purposely avoiding looking at Rocco as she quickly typed something back and shoved her phone back into her bag. "His research will always be his number one priority. But at least he takes the time to text me once in awhile, right?"

She smiled, but Rocco recognized the sadness in her eyes even as she tried to hide it. "Yeah, I guess it's better than nothing," he admitted glumly.

An awkward silence followed, when Sora said, "Anyway, sorry for bothering you…and for, well, everything else. I had only stopped to talk to you to cheer you up, because you seemed kind of lonely standing here by yourself, but I think I just made things worse."

Rocco gave her a smirk. "Did I really look that pathetic to you?"

Sora smiled back. "Maybe a little."

Rocco's smirk widened into a small smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sora."

"Same here," said Sora.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

Sora's eyes brightened. "Hopefully!" She gave him a smile and a short wave before heading off.

And as he watched Sora wander off, Rocco felt a sudden tug at his heart he had never felt before.

* * *

After the first tennis meet, Sora (with Biyomon in tow) stopped by a couple days later to practice with Lori at Meiou Academy. Joe sat nearby studying along with Biyomon, who cheered Sora on from the sidelines in between pestering Joe about his romantic life, or lack thereof, with Lori.

Despite Lori's genial attitude off the court, on the court was another matter altogether. Lori had it in her mind that Sora was capable of being a prominent high school tennis star, and the accolades of which she insisted would look impressive when Sora was applying to college (college, it seemed, was the end goal for everything Lori did – and everything she instructed other people she knew to do). Of course, Lori felt rigorous training was imperative, and took it upon herself to be Sora's unofficial coach, which more or less was what Sora imagined would be like being under the tutelage of a drill sergeant. But even as Lori demanded more of Sora on the tennis court, she'd also praise her for her hard work and determination, as if practicing in and of itself was an admirable thing, regardless of the outcome.

"No one likes laps, mind you, but that's why you'll feel all the more accomplished once you complete them," lectured Lori as practice wound down, while Sora only nodded, out of breath and panting. "Plus they build stamina and discipline. If you can train yourself to do something as grueling as laps, especially after a rigorous workout, you can train yourself to do anything. So let's say 10 laps around the court and we'll call it a day – and I don't want any slacking! It should be a brisk run, not a sluggish jog!" Sora resisted the urge to groan, particularly in front of Lori, who despite running just as hard on the court as Sora had, was not at all winded. She kept herself constantly poised, as if she always was in front of some make-believe camera. And the two girls began running laps, Sora tired and sweating, Lori steely-eyed and cool.

After their tenth lap, Lori came to a halt, finishing a few yards ahead of Sora. Sora finished, her legs sore, and leaned over and pressing her hands above her knees to catch her breath, while Lori stood erect, with her hands on her hips and a triumphant grin. "Good job, today, Sora! If you continue to improve, by next season, you'll definitely make captain for your school's team, not to mention have a few competition titles under your belt. It's a great way to bolster your college application, wouldn't you say? A lot of the big universities look for promising, competent athletes for their teams, and if you make enough of a name for yourself at the high school level, you could potentially get scouted and earn some scholarship money, too."

Sora laughed, wiping the sweat off her forehead and standing up straight. "Thanks, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"You can never be too ahead when looking at your future," said Lori. "But I'm glad you're a hard worker, too. I should have expected that Joe's friends would be as equally as hard-working as him."

"Well, not all of us…" said Sora with a nervous laugh, mainly thinking of what a goof-off Tai was and how much Lori would likely disapprove. "Although, I don't think anyone could be as hard-working as Joe."

Biyomon nodded. "Joe is the most hard-working person I know. Pretty admirable quality for a guy to have, don't you think?" She was looking directly at Lori, eagerly awaiting her answer.

Sora laughed nervously, wishing she wouldn't be so obvious. "Biyomon…"

But Lori did not seem to notice Biyomon's desperate attempt at matchmaking. "You're probably right about that – no one could be as hard-working as Joe. He's a rather reliable sort of guy," said Lori with a smile. She then looked over at the bleachers and called out to Joe, "I hope you've been studying hard because I'll be quizzing you!"

Joe gave a panicked moan and started rummaging through his notes again while Lori sighed and said, "Well, at least he's not a slacker."

"Just perpetually stressed out," joked Sora.

Lori laughed. "At least the stress means that he's invested!"

After practice, Sora said her goodbyes to Lori and Joe, who had another exam to study for (the academics at Meiou Academy seemed pretty demanding to Sora, but she imagined it was like that for any prestigious school). Sora then changed from her practice clothes and into her school uniform in the locker room and exited the school, where Biyomon was waiting for her. As she walked with Biyomon, she could see Lori and Joe in the distance, sitting in the quad and studying, bantering back and forth with one another as they did. "That Lori sure is intense, but Joe seems to really like her…"

"You think Lori likes him, too?" asked Biyomon.

Sora frowned. "I don't know. She's a little bit hard to read…"

Sora wondered if what some of Rocco said about Lori was true. Was she really so self-interested? She had seemed friendly and welcoming when she had met her, but also seemed forceful and ambitious. She was like a contradiction: both gregarious and standoffish, wholly approachable and congenial and yet still strangely severe and impervious. It was as if there was a wall of glass that separated her from everyone else, so that they could gape and admire all of her charm and vigor and success, but never actually touch her. And yet despite this inkling of doubt – and despite how Lori ran her ragged when they practiced – it was hard for Sora not to like Lori and to want to strive to do better in her presence.

"Sora Takenouchi?"

Sora blinked, startled, and turned her stare to the other direction, where she saw Rocco Kirai standing with his duffel bag. "Oh, Rocco! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me?" asked Rocco. "I go to school here, don't you remember? But what are you doing here?" He smirked and joked, "You're not following me around now, are you?"

Sora laughed and rolled her eyes. "You'd have to be pretty full of yourself to think that."

"That's right – you're not the sort of girl to go around batting your eyelashes at me like some sort of idiot," said Rocco with a smile. "But you didn't answer my question – what are you doing here?"

"She was practicing tennis with Lori," answered Biyomon for Sora and Rocco, surprised, looked down to see the avian digimon standing beside her.

"Oh, um, this is Biyomon," explained Sora, noticing Rocco's bewildered expression. "Biyomon, this is Rocco Kirai…"

"I'm Sora's digimon," added Biyomon proudly.

"I can see that." He looked up at Sora. "You're one of those kids that were on the news a few years ago – the ones that saved the world a few years ago. That's pretty amazing."

"Yep, that's me…" said Sora, feeling a little embarrassed. "Joe, too, actually."

"Really? That Kido kid really saved the world?"

"Joe's actually pretty brave once you get to know him," said Biyomon.

"I guess that explains how you and Kido know each other," reasoned Rocco. He then grinned and said, "So you really saved the world, Sora? Well, that _definitely_ means you're not the sort of girl to go around batting your eyelashes at me then."

"But how do you two know each other?" asked Biyomon.

"We met the other day after the tennis meet," said Sora.

"I'm also her new coach's ex-boyfriend," added Rocco.

Biyomon flapped her wings, frantic. " _What?_ " she cried out.

"Now, now, Biyomon…it's really not a big deal…."

"But he's Joe's romantic rival!" whispered Biyomon, but loud enough for Rocco to hear.

Sora blinked, having the sudden imagining of Joe and Rocco battling for the heart of Lori like a couple of medieval knights. She shook her head to snap herself out of her daydream. "Come on, Biyomon," she groaned desperately. She looked up at Rocco and tried to explain, "I'm sorry. She just has this whole matchmaking idea in her head…"

But Rocco surprisingly laughed. "Romantic rival, huh?" he joked. "Too bad I'm not really the romantic type."

"Too bad Joe isn't very much the romantic type either," said Biyomon glumly. She then glared at Rocco and questioned, "Now what are your intentions with Lori Kage?"

Rocco seemed startled by the question and Biyomon's intense glare, a slight shade of pink spreading across his cheeks. "I…uh…well…"

"Biyomon, don't you think it's time for you to go back to the Digital World?" Sora, embarrassed, interjected, before Rocco could finish answering.

"I suppose I should be heading back…" admitted Biyomon reluctantly.

"And, um, Biyomon…" Sora then knelt down and whispered quietly, "If you could not mention Rocco to Lori and Joe just yet…"

"Don't worry, Sora! My beak is sealed!" promised Biyomon.

Sora smiled, relieved. "That a girl, Biyo."

"It was nice meeting you!" said Biyomon, waving her wing.

"Same here," said Rocco.

Sora, meanwhile, had stood up and taken out her phone and digivice. "See you next time, Biyomon." The screen on her phone let out a beam of light and Biyomon was transported back to the Digital World.

"So that's Biyomon," said Sora as she began walking. "Sorry she was trying to grill you."

"It's okay. Like I said, it's pretty amazing you're one of those kids who saved the world," said Rocco, his cheeks no longer flushed as he started walking alongside her. "So you're really practicing tennis with Lori now?"

Sora nodded. "She kind of insisted."

"'Insisted?' Is that what we're calling it now?" teased Rocco.

Sora laughed. "She's a tough trainer, but she's a very good tennis player."

"It's not so impressive when you realize she's good at everything – then it just becomes sort of annoying," said Rocco with a shrug. "I can imagine being coached by her is exhausting, though."

"Well, she is pretty demanding, but she kind of is inspiring, too…she sort of pushes everyone around her to want to improve themselves, because she has such great expectations for everyone."

Rocco laughed. "Don't tell me you've been seduced by Lori Kage, too?"

Sora blushed, embarrassed that he thought she was somehow gullible. "I definitely haven't been 'seduced' by anyone. I just think she isn't so bad." Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "But what are you doing at school so late?"

"Basketball practice," answer Rocco, tapping his duffel bag. "I usually have practice every weekday, with games on the weekend…or, well, I'm supposed to."

"Supposed to?"

"I don't have the greatest attendance record," admitted Rocco, avoiding eye contact. "But I've been trying to show up more frequently. That's why I was still around for your meet the other day, because I went to practice beforehand, although I missed most of your meet except the end because practice ran late."

"Oh, I see."

"So do you plan to practice tennis with Lori here often?"

"I think so. It's nice to be able to see Joe a little more than usual. Besides, as you may have noticed, Biyomon is trying to fix up Joe and Lori…well…not that it means anything. Joe and Lori are really just friends, even if Biyomon's got this whole silly idea in her head..." Sora frowned, blushing as she fumbled over her words.. "Sorry. This must be awkward for you…"

"A little, but it's all right," muttered Rocco, the pink returning to his cheeks again.

"Anyway, regardless of Joe and Biyomon, it's kind of hard to say no to Lori when she sets her mind to something," admitted Sora.

"I'd say. I'm just glad Lori never played basketball, otherwise I'm sure she'd have run me into the ground with practice."

Sora laughed. "Well, like I said, she's a tough trainer, but I think I'll get better if I keep practicing with her."

"You seemed pretty good when I saw you at your meet."

"Thanks, although after practicing with Lori, I'm pretty sure I was right to think that the round I won against her at the meet really was just a fluke. But I've been into sports since I was a kid, so I've had a few years' experience. I play soccer, too, although less competitively compared to tennis."

"I've been concentrating more on basketball recently, but I used to play soccer and baseball, too. In the summer I might try out for soccer again."

"Oh, really? Maybe we could try to form a couple of teams with your friends and mine and start an intramural soccer group..."

They had already reached the school's gate and were headed down the street. Rocco hesitated, but then asked, "So…you live nearby?

"Yeah, not too far," said Sora. "Just a few blocks down and then to the right…it's about a 20 minute walk from here, which usually isn't so bad if it wasn't for all the laps I ran today!"

Rocco laughed. "My apartment is in that direction, too."

"It is?"

"We might as well walk the rest of the way then, right?"

Sora gave a nod and the two continued walking together and Rocco felt that same tug at his heart he felt on the he first day he met her.

* * *

And so it became routine. Whenever she practiced with Lori at Meiou Academy, Sora would usually hang out with Lori and Joe for a little while afterwards, but then would usually leave the two to studying, which is what they often did together, and say goodbye to Biyomon before heading home. But, inevitably, she would run into Rocco, who always seemed to be waiting for her, sticking around after basketball practice to walk home together. They would talk about sports or about school or sometimes Rocco would ask Sora about her father. Rocco was so much different than he had been when Sora had first approached him. Rather than being severe and gruff, he was charming and funny, and she could understand why so many girls at Meiou Academy seemed to like him.

Sora had finished her final lap after another rigorous training session with Lori and was gathering her things when her phone buzzed. She took it from her bag and saw Rocco had sent her a message: "Practice finished early. I'm waiting outside to walk home."

Sora smiled and messaged back, "Sure thing. I'm just wrapping up."

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora panicked a little at the sound of Joe's voice, shoving her phone back into her bag. She still hadn't found a way to tell Joe yet she had been hanging out with Lori's ex-boyfriend. "Oh, hey, Joe!" she greeted Joe as he and Biyomon approached her, trying not to look so uneasy. "How'd I look out there?"

"You were great!" chirped Biyomon.

"Thanks, Biyomon, but you always say that," said Sora.

"That's because it's always true," insisted Biyomon.

"You sure you don't want to do anything now that practice is over?" asked Joe. "I feel bad that every time you come all the way out here I never end up spending anytime with you."

Sora brushed him off with a smile and a wave. "That's all right, Joe. I know your studying is important." She then gave him a nudge with her elbow and added, "And I couldn't possibly keep you away from your girlfriend."

Joe's face turned bright red. "For the millionth time, she's not my girlfriend."

"That's right. She's just a friend, who just also _happens_ to be a girl and is always asking you to study with her," said Sora with a grin.

Joe groaned. "Well…"

"Come on, Joe! We've got a big exam tomorrow!" called Lori from the other side of the court, packing up her equipment. She then gave Sora a big smile and said, "Good job today, Sora!"

"Thanks, Lori," Sora called back. She then nudged Joe again and said, "Go on – you've got a big test tomorrow to study for. Don't worry about me."

Joe sighed. "All right, but one of these days we're going to do something after your training session with Lori…"

Sora watched as Joe reached Lori and the two began chatting with one another. Sora smiled. "They really do look pretty good together," she commented to Biyomon as she watched them. "I know Joe says how she's so popular and he's maybe not so much, but he has a sort of confident vibe when he's talking with her. I think she brings out the best in him…even if she probably overworks him with all the studying."

Her phone buzzed again. She pulled it out of her bag and read the message from Rocco: "Okay. See you in a bit."

"It just goes to show you that a little kindness from strangers really does go a long way," said Sora, thinking aloud.

"Huh?" asked Biyomon.

"Oh, it's Rocco," answered Sora. "I really think my newfound friendship with him has helped him for the better."

"That's Lori's old boyfriend, right? You've been spending a lot of time with him…"

Sora frowned, noticing the trepidation in Biyomon's voice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Biyomon fluttered her wings, hesitating. At last, she answered, "It's just that…don't you think you should maybe tell Joe about it?"

Sora winced, feeling a twinge of guilt. What would Joe think if he knew she had been hanging out with Lori's ex-boyfriend? What would Lori, who had been taking all this time to help her with her tennis, think? "Well…I was going to…it's just that Joe becomes stressed out so easily that I thought it was better not to worry him over something he didn't even need to worry about. I mean, ever since we became friends, Rocco seems a lot less bitter now about Lori and her relationship with Joe…"

"I guess you're right," said Biyomon reluctantly. "I just thought you would have mentioned it to him by now…it's not good to keep secrets from friends, you know?"

"I know, Biyo. And I will tell him – I promise…eventually," said Sora. "I'm just waiting until Rocco's completely over Lori, so then it won't be so awkward. Because right now I think he still might be a little hung up on her."

"What about Matt or Mimi? Maybe you could talk to them."

"I would, but I promised Joe I wouldn't tell the others about Lori yet. And the whole Rocco situation is hard to explain without mentioning the situation with Lori." She then offered a smile. "But that's what I have you for, right? I mean, at least I can talk to you about everything, since you know about both Rocco and Lori."

"Well, it's good that you've been able to help him," agreed Biyomon, although she seemed a little uncertain still.

Sora nodded. "He's a lot less standoffish now than he has been although he still seems pretty mistrusting of most people he meets. And it's hard for people to give him enough of a chance before they write him off. But he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Maybe you should try playing matchmaker for him!" offered Biyomon.

Sora laughed. "Except for the fact that he still seems to hate the entire notion of dating – all his secret admirers are unfortunately out of luck." She pulled out her phone again, this time with her digivice. "Thanks for coming, Biyomon – I'll see you soon."

Biyomon nodded. "See you, Sora!"

After Biyomon had returned to the Digital World, Sora quickly gathered her things, changed, and met Rocco outside the school, where they usually met. "Hey, Rocco! Sorry for the wait!" she called as she jogged up to him.

Rocco, who had been leaning against the building, stood up straight and smiled. "Hey, Sora. Don't worry about it."

Sora slowed her pace as the two began walking together. "How was basketball practice?"

"Same old," said Rocco with a shrug. He then smirked and asked, "How was practice with the drill sergeant?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "I've already told you that Lori's really not so bad."

"Don't forget you're talking to the jilted lover here," cracked Rocco. "Besides, I think Lori would take 'drill sergeant' as a compliment. She loves bossing people around."

Sora sighed. "You know you're going to have to get over the whole Lori thing eventually. Especially because I'm friends with her."

Rocco shrugged. "You're friends with me, too," he said flippantly. "What's the big deal?"

"Because she's also Joe's friend – Joe, who happens to be one of my _best friends_ ," reminded Sora. "The point is, you can't be mad at both of them forever."

Rocco grunted, but he didn't answer.

The two walked a little longer together. As they approached the end of their route together, Sora's phone suddenly buzzed. Sora pulled out her phone and opened her messaging app. She frowned. "Oh, it's just my dad," she said awkwardly. She strained a laugh. "It's rare that I get two text conversations in one month!" she joked, although some sadness clung to her voice. She opened the message and laughed again. "He's finally asking me how the tennis meet went. It only took him two weeks." Even as she tried to joke, some resentment was creeping onto her face.

Rocco frowned. "That sucks."

"Well, it's better than waiting a month for him to ask about it."

"He doesn't ever bother calling?"

"Not really. He's really busy with his work, so he doesn't get much time."

"Yeah, I remember – you said he's a professor at Kyoto University."  
"I mean, his research is important. He's an anthropology professor and he does a lot of groundbreaking work, and I'm sure he has a bunch of classes to teach, so…"

Rocco let out a sigh as Sora rambled off excuses for her father. "Listen, I've never really told anyone this…not even Lori, but…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared away. "My dad left me and my mom when I first started going to Meiou Academy. He went off with some new girlfriend. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Sora and Rocco stopped walking. Sora stared at him surprised; even as he kept his stare averted, she could see the pain in his expression. She dropped her eyes to her feet. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"So maybe that's why I was so bitter about the whole Lori thing. It's not so much that I liked her, but that she left me for someone else. It sucks to be abandoned, you know?"

"I'm sorry," repeated Sora, not knowing what else to say at first. "If it makes you feel any better, I really don't think Lori and Joe are dating. Joe doesn't think so, anyway. So it's not like she really left you for someone else."

"You're right. She didn't leave me for someone else – she left me for herself. And in the end that's the same thing my dad did. He left because he wanted something better for himself than me and my mom. But I guess it's the same for you. Like you said the day I met you – your dad's work will always be his number one priority."

Sora only gave a solemn nod as she recalled the conversation.

"Anyway, I'm not telling you all of this for you to feel sorry for me or anything. I'm telling you this so you know that I know how it is...with your dad. You don't have to pretend with me because I know what it's like."

Sora stared down at her phone screen, reading the curt text message from her father – "How was the meet?" – and feeling a familiar sting of sadness that she usually tried to bury under smiles and jokes.

"So you're going to be practicing with Lori tomorrow?"

Sora's eyes fluttered at the abrupt change in subject. She looked up from her phone, a couple stray tears clinging to her lashes. She stared at him for a moment, noticing he was still avoiding eye contact, but that his cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. "Oh, um, yes," she stammered.

Rocco gave a gruff nod. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He hesitated and then added reluctantly, "And I'll…I'll try to make a better effort with Lori and Kido, all right?"

"All right," she answered, still stunned by his sudden confession about his father to her. As he started walking off, Sora snapped to her senses and quickly smiled and waved. "Bye, Rocco! See you tomorrow. And…thanks."

His cheeks flushed further, but he gave an aloof shrug. "Don't mention it."

And the two then parted ways.

* * *

Nate was growing impatient. There had been a definite spark of dark energy – twice – in a matter of a couple of days. Then, it had vanished, and there had been no sign of any disturbance for two weeks. Even studying the Darkness Meter now, Nate could see that the shadowy darkness in its central glass orb had started to ebb and no no longer swirled and sparked with intense energy. Rather, it sluggishly slopped around the orb, like oozing, decaying pus. Something had changed.

While Nate glowered at the Darkness Meter, he stood on the fenced off roof of the school, along with the – as usual – cheerful Tom and the not-so-cheerful Meg. "It's been two weeks," said Nate, in a low flat voice. "What is taking so long?"

Tom shrugged, smiling. "A change of heart?"

"What does that mean?" snapped Nate.

Tom shrugged again, unaffected by Nate's fury. Nate sighed loudly.

Meg, meanwhile, scoffed. "Do you two even know what you're doing?" she chastised. "I thought you said we were going to change the world. So far all you've done is sulk."

"We _are_ going to change the world," said Nate. "But we need more forces."

Meg crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "And how do you actually know that because our shadow crests did some weird sparking that it means there's another DigiKnight and Shadow Crest out there somewhere? Because, clearly, there isn't."

"Well, maybe we wouldn't have to worry about recruiting anyone else if you hadn't failed against Mimi and Sora," said Nate. "If you had won, that would have been two less DigiDestined to worry about. Instead, you let Mimi humiliate you."

"Now, now…" said Tom, seeing the anger rising between the two.

Meg gave a sharp laugh. "Yeah, and you and watch boy over here apparently couldn't take out Tai Kamiya and he didn't even start his battle with his digimon. Seriously, two against one and you couldn't win? That's pathetic."

"Who asked you?" snarled Nate.

"But we did get a key, right?" offered Tom, trying to ease the escalating tension. "So that's progress."

"What's one key going to do? It's not like you don't need to get four more, and considering what losers you both are, it doesn't seem likely," countered Meg. She sighed, shaking her head. "What convinced me to join up with two total fails like you two again?"

Nate gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper. He turned to Tom. "Is there any way we could speed up the process? We know who it is, so how do we convince him to become a recruit if he won't fully accept the darkness yet?"

Tom frowned, fiddling with his watch. "Well, I've been monitoring the situation, but as we're not active players in his life and I'm not sure what has caused this reversal of sorts, it will be difficult to do any convincing."

Nate glowered and returned his stare back to the receding blackness swirling in the central orb of the Darkness Meter. _A change of heart?_ Was Tom right, and was this why the darkness was fading? Because a recruit had been offered the chance to embrace the darkness and had, for whatever reason, rejected the offer? Nate scoffed at this notion.

_There's a little darkness in everyone._ That much Nate knew. The question then wasn't if this new recruit would be corrupted by it; the question was simply when.

"So maybe then we should begin to take a more active role," said Nate, grinning.

* * *

Lori Kage had noticed a definite change in Rocco Kirai over the past two weeks. He seemed less rough and aggressive, but rather genuinely happy and at ease, all of which sparked Lori's curiosity, as she had rarely seen him be anything but bad-tempered and on edge. So, when Lori had spotted Rocco, who had been laughing as he replied to a text message from Sora in the quad before class, she couldn't help but approach him. "You seem to be in a pretty happy mood recently," she noted with a smile.

Rocco was startled; Lori hadn't spoken to him since the altercation he had with Joe in the hallway after school, before he had met Sora. Pocketing his phone and blushing a little, he answered, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were just laughing, for one thing," said Lori. "I can't remember the last time I saw you laugh."

Rocco shrugged. "That was nothing. Besides, you're not exactly the easiest person to laugh around."

Lori ignored this insult and persisted, "And I hear you're actually showing up at basketball practice now on a daily basis."

"I always go to basketball practice."

"Going once or twice a week and skipping out on the rest is not always going to basketball practice," admonished Lori, giving him a reproachful look. Then she offered another smile. "I'm curious what caused the sudden change of heart."

"Just killing time," answered Rocco, purposely keeping his eyes averted from her prying ones. "What else am I going to do after school?" He side-eyed her suspiciously. "And why are you being so nosy?"

"Because I'm proud you're starting to become a more productive member of society. Doesn't it feel better than just sulking around all the time, being miserable? It's better to put a positive foot forward."

Rocco rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now I meet your ridiculous standards? Are you going to suddenly take me back?"

" _No_ ," said Lori emphatically, becoming cross. "I already told you we're incompatible. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I still consider you a friend, even if you don't consider me one."

Rocco remembered what he had promised Sora the day before – that he would try to make a better effort with Lori Kage and, by extension, Joe Kido. Begrudgingly, he sighed and relinquished, "Sorry…I actually have been in a happier mood recently."

Lori perked up, grinning as she relished in being correct in her observations. "I knew it. There has been something decidedly different about you. So what's the good news that has caused the new and improved Rocco Kirai?"

Rocco gave a smirk, one that was a mix of both charisma and cockiness. "Well, if you _must_ know…there's this girl…"

Rocco had hoped to spark some jealousy in Lori, so he was surprised when Lori's grin widened with excitement. "Get out, Rocco! You always seemed to loathe dating. I'm glad you're finally giving another girl a chance."

Rocco blushed slightly and admitted, "Well, it's not official yet." But his smile, now more genuine than cocky, still remained, his enthusiasm feeding off of Lori's eager energy. "But I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me. We've been walking home together after I finish basketball practice during the last couple weeks. I was thinking of asking her out on a formal date today when I see her."

"That really is great news. But which one of your secret admirers has finally won you over?"

Rocco scoffed, his grin vanishing. "It's definitely not any of them."

Lori frowned. "Really? Then who could it be? Is it someone I know?"

Rocco hesitated.

Before Rocco could even react, Lori pounced. "I _do_ know her! Who is it?"

Rocco wasn't sure if Sora wanted him to mention her relationship with him to Lori, but it was also difficult to not give into the pressure of Lori Kage, demanding an answer.

" _Well?_ Go on. I'm waiting," continued Lori, growing visibly impatient by Rocco's wavering. "You can't _not_ tell me now and surely you must know I'll figure it out on my own, so you might as well just come out with it. Besides, it's better to be honest and open about things than always so guarded and reticent."

Rocco sighed, becoming irritated by her incessant pestering, and, trying to keep his voice down, answered reluctantly, "All right, all right. It's Sora Takenouchi."

Lori's eyes lit up. "Oh, wow! That's great! Sora's an excellent catch. It's no wonder why you've changed so much recently – her good character has surely rubbed off on you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" muttered Rocco, feeling embarrassed.

At this point, Lori noticed Joe walking in the quad, his head buried in his notebook trying to study for the big exam later that day. "Hey, Joe! Come over here!" she called out.

Joe, seeing Lori standing with the intimidating Rocco, was immediately panic-stricken. Rocco looked even more embarrassed. But, as Lori continued to beckon him, Joe sheepishly obeyed and plodded over to where the two stood.

"Guess what?" said Lori, brimming with excitement. "Rocco and Sora are dating! Isn't that great news?"

" _What?!_ " Joe blurted out. He looked at Rocco, stunned, whose face was now a bright shade of red at the cavalier way Lori had made the announcement. "But…but…but…"

Lori ignored his stammering and continued, "I think Sora will do a lot of good for Rocco, don't you think? They are well-suited for each other."

"Yes…I mean…uh…"

Lori gave Joe a disapproving glare. "Aren't you happy for them, Joe?"

Joe winced at Lori's stern stare. "Yes, I am, but…I'm…um…just a little confused…? Because Sora didn't mention anything to me...and…uh…are you sure Sora knows you're dating…?"

Rocco, finally, took control of the situation. "Lori is getting ahead of herself as usual," he said, rolling his eyes. "Sora and I are not dating."

Joe put a hand on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Because I was going to say…"

"But I'm going to ask her out on a date this afternoon."

Joe winced again, his anxiety returning at full force. "You're _what?!_ "

"We've been hanging out after she finishes tennis practice with Lori and I finish basketball practice," explained Rocco. "We walk home together."

"You do?" asked Joe, still shocked.

Rocco smiled. "You should be glad – she sticks up for you a lot, Kido."

"Really?" asked Joe and then more bashfully added, "Well, Sora and I have been friends a long time…"

"Yeah, she told me all about that – how you two saved the world together. I even met Biyomon," said Rocco. "I never would have pegged you as the brave type, but apparently you're some sort of hero. Well-played, Kido." He gave him a grin and a laugh.

Joe offered a nervous, lopsided half-smile in return. It was a strange feeling being praised by a cool guy like Rocco, particularly when only moments beforehand he had thought Rocco had hated his guts.

"I, for one, am glad you are taking some initiative, Rocco," said Lori. "We'll be rooting for you today. Won't we, Joe?"

Joe's lopsided half-smile quickly plummeted back into an awkward frown. "I…well…but what if she…you know…says no?"

Rocco's shot him a fierce scowl. "Why would she say no?"

Joe let out a small yelp. "She wouldn't! Of course she wouldn't…" Joe strained to laugh.

Rocco's stare lingered on Joe for a moment longer. He then pulled his eyes away and said with a confident smile, "Well, thanks to you two for your support – wish me luck this afternoon."

"Just promise me you won't go breaking her heart," teased Lori. As Rocco walked away, Lori turned to Joe and said, "That really is great news, isn't it?"

Joe gave a hasty nod, his palms sweaty with nerves. Then, as she looked away, he gulped.

Then Joe pulled out his phone and furiously typed, "Sora, we need to talk!"

* * *

After school, Matt walked down the hall toward the auditorium, where his band the Teenage Wolves had band practice, carrying his guitar case in his hand. But, when he turned the corner, he stopped cold – there, only a few yards away, Nate Arashi stood, waiting for him.

After a moment, Matt asked, "What do you want?"

Nate smirked. "I wanted to introduce myself. We haven't formally met."

"I know who you are," said Matt and started walking again, passing Nate.

Nate followed. "I haven't seen Sora around much lately."

Matt halted. He knew Nate was only trying to rattle him, but hearing him say Sora's name sent a sudden wave of panic through his gut. But Matt tried to play it cool, shrugged, and answered, "So?"

"So isn't she your girlfriend?"

Matt shrugged. "We both do our own thing after school – big deal." He could feel Nate's stare drilling into him, even as he tried avoiding eye contact.

"You're so busy with your band you can't even keep track of your own girlfriend," said Nate, laughing.

Matt scowled, becoming defensive. "I don't 'keep track' of her. She's practicing tennis with one of Joe's friends. Again, big deal."

"I'd check up on her, if I was you. Maybe she's in trouble."

Matt's scowl worsened as he turned toward Nate. "If you've done anything to her, I swear – "

"I _haven't_ ," interrupted Nate. He shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. Shouldn't boyfriends check up on their girlfriends every once in awhile to make sure nothing is wrong?"

Matt's eyes narrowed. Did Nate know something Matt didn't know or was he just messing with him? "Nothing is wrong with Sora. I already said she's been going to tennis practice with one of Joe's friends."

"Don't you think it's cruel how someone can think she is doing so much good and all she is really doing is causing irreparable harm?" said Nate suddenly.

"What does that mean? If you have something to say, then just spit it out already."

Nate smirked. "There's darkness lurking everywhere, even at a preppy school like Meiou Academy. I hope Sora hasn't been swallowed up by it yet. Do you really know what Sora has been doing, or do you just think you do?"

Matt scoffed and glared away. "You're just making stuff up. Sora is fine."

"Maybe she is and maybe she isn't – the point is that you don't really know either way, do you?" Matt glowered, but said nothing. Nate shrugged again, his shifty smirk lingering on his smug face. "It was nice chatting with you, Matt. Make sure you give Sora my regards."

As Nate slinked down the hall and out of sight, Matt's grip tightened on the handle of his guitar case while his free hand clenched into a fist.

_He's just trying to get under your skin._

_Sora is fine._

_Don't let him get to you._

_You trust Sora._

And yet, even as Matt tried to force it out, doubt had already crept its way into the back of his mind.

* * *

Sora wavered as she approached Meiou Academy's tennis courts, Biyomon at her side. She was staring anxiously at the message from Joe – "Sora, we need to talk!" – on her phone, plus a half dozen other similar ones and several missed calls, all of which she had avoided responding to all day.

Chewing on her lower lip, she muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't have come today…"

"Don't say that, Sora!" said Biyomon, flapping her wings. "You just have to be honest with Joe!"

"Do you really think he knows about Rocco? Maybe he wants to talk about something else…" She glanced back at the urgent message and felt another nervous jolt. "Oh, Biyomon – what am I going to do? Joe's probably so angry at me, not that I can blame him…"

"You're never going to find out if you don't just talk to him!"

Sora sighed, relinquishing. "You're right, Biyomon." She took a deep breath and straightened her posture, trying to muster her courage. "I'm just going to go up to Joe and tell him the truth, and apologize for not telling him sooner."

"Sora!"

The sound of Joe's voice made what little courage Sora had quickly evaporate. She turned around to see Joe was fast-approaching and so, with a shaky laugh, she stammered uneasily, "Oh…uh…hi, Joe…"

"Didn't you get my text messages?" asked Joe frantically. "Why haven't you responded? I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"I did get your messages, but I was just so busy…" she fibbed, feeling a bead of sweat dropping down the back of her neck as her nerves worsened. "Anyway, I ought to get ready for practice. You know how Lori is about punctuality!" She strained a laugh, but Joe was still in full panic-mode.

"Sora, this is serious!" he exclaimed. "What is going on with you and Rocco Kirai?!"

Sora winced and blushed as he finally blurted it out."Look, Joe, I can explain…"

"She was just trying to be friendly!" chirped Biyomon, trying to help Sora. "She didn't mean to not tell you!"

"It's all right, Biyomon," said Sora. "Thanks for defending me, but I really don't deserve it."

"But Sora…" said Biyomon quietly.

"I'm really sorry, Joe," said Sora, lowering her head shamefully. "I didn't realize Rocco was Lori's ex-boyfriend when I first met him, but he seemed like he could use a friend, so that's sort of what happened. I meant to tell you, but I didn't want to stress you out, and I thought maybe once he wasn't so hung up on Lori and so angry with you, I would tell you and Lori and we could all be friends. I don't blame you for being upset with me."

"Angry with you?" asked Joe, perplexed. Joe then shook his head, getting back to more pressing issues. "That's not what this is about at all!"

Sora frowned. "It isn't? Then why did you keep calling and messaging me…?"

Joe placed his hands on her shoulders and declared, "Because Rocco Kirai likes you, Sora!"

Sora's eyes fluttered. "Likes…me…?" She frowned. "Well, of course he likes me – we're friends."

"Are you really that obtuse, Sora? I mean he _really_ likes you! He's going to ask you on a date!"

Sora stared at Joe for a moment. Then she burst into laughter. "Don't be ridiculous, Joe!" she insisted, brushing his hands from her shoulders. "Rocco doesn't like me like that!"

"Oh, yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't," said Sora, still laughing. "Rocco doesn't even like the idea of dating!"

"Maybe not one of his secret admirers, but he definitely doesn't mind dating you."

"Trust me - he's hung up on Lori. Where are you even getting this idea from?"

Joe sighed, exasperated." _From_ _Rocco_."

"Since when do you talk to Rocco?"

"Since this morning, apparently, when he told me and Lori that he was going to ask you out on a date this afternoon."

Sora's face flushed and she felt her anxiety returning, only this time it was infinitely worse than when she had only thought Joe was angry at her. "But…that's not…" she stammered."Are you sure he said that?" Joe nodded. Sora frowned. She then shook her head, struck by panic. "How could this have happened, Joe?"

"What do you think a guy was going to think if a girl wants to hang out with him every day after school? Of course he thinks you like him!"

Sora winced, the pink in her faces deepening to red. "I could say the same thing to you with Lori, but you keep insisting that you two are just friends! So why can't it be the same with Rocco and me?" Joe blushed and grimaced, unable to come up with an answer.

"And Sora is dating Matt," added Biyomon. "So how could Rocco think Sora likes him?"

"That's right!" said Sora, brightening. "I'm already dating Matt. He must realize that. I told you that you were being ridiculous, Joe."

"Well, that's a relief," said Joe, adjusting his glasses, which had become somewhat crooked on his face from his distress. "Of course you must have mentioned Matt to him."

"Of course I…uh…" Sora began strongly, but then trailed off, trying to rack her brain for a memory of her talking about Matt to Rocco.

"You mean you never mentioned Matt to Rocco?!" scolded Joe, causing Sora to wince again as his glasses became crooked again.

"I guess it never came up in conversation…?" offered Sora weakly.

"How could it never have come up in conversation?!"

"I don't know!" cried Sora, wishing Joe would stop asking her questions. Sora exhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. "I can fix this. I just have to talk to Rocco and settle everything with him before he even gets the chance to ask me anything. That shouldn't be so bad, right?"

Remembering Rocco's temper, Joe answered, "It might be pretty bad."

"Well, it really can't get any worse!"

"Hey, Sora!" Sora and Joe turned to see Lori. She jogged up to them, giving a wave while holding her tennis racket. "I just saw a guy your age wearing a Tsukishima General High School uniform – I wonder if you know him. He was talking to Rocco Kirai near the back entrance to the gym." Lori grinned as she mentioned Rocco. "Which, by the way, I'm so glad to hear the good news, Sora. I think it's a well-suited match, if I do say so myself."

"Someone from school?" Sora wondered aloud. "But who would come here besides me…?"

Lori shrugged. "He had blond hair and was carrying a guitar case."

Sora's expression filled with dread as she felt a sharp jolt of panic when the realization hit her. " _Matt_ ," she gasped.

Lori, meanwhile, scrunched up her nose in disapproval. "I hope he's not one of those musician types who have delusions of grandeur about their so-called artistic abilities. Seeking fame is not really a practical career choice…" But as Lori talked, Sora took off, sprinting toward the gym, Biyomon flying after her. "Huh? Sora? Biyomon? Where are they going?" Lori called after her as she watched her run. She then glanced to Joe. "What's wrong with Sora?"

And Joe pushed up his glasses on his nose and muttered, "Things just got worse."

* * *

Matt had been lost. The size of the prestigious Meiou Academy was daunting and he felt like an ant standing against a mountain. He scanned the sprawling lawn and started walking around the massive building, hoping that he'd eventually find the tennis courts or run into Sora, even as the thought of bumping into the latter suddenly made him nervous. How would he explain what he was doing there? Or why he skipped band practice? But the thought of not being able to find her made him feel even worse – say if Nate had been right and Sora hadn't been practicing tennis at all after school?

Matt turned the corner of the school building when he accidentally knocked into a Meiou Academy student. Matt stumbled back a little as a gruff voice snapped, "Watch where you're going." The student was tall and handsome, but brusque and intimidating – Matt instantly pegged him as one of the popular jock types.

Matt quickly glanced around – there didn't seem to be anyone else nearby – and so, hoping this student would help him, he mumbled, "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little lost…"

"Hey, wait a second," said the student, brightening considerably. "Do you go to Tsukishima General High School?"

"Yes…"

The student grinned. "I recognized the uniform. You're looking for Sora Takenouchi, right?"

"You know Sora?"

The student nodded. "Yeah, since she's been coming here to practice tennis."

Matt smiled, feeling a little less uneasy. "Oh. You must be Joe's friend who's been coaching her."

"You know Kido, too?" He frowned. "Don't tell me you're also one of those kids who saved the world."

"Sora told you about that?" asked Matt, surprised.

"She had her digimon Biyomon with her one time, so it was kind of easy to piece together. And that means you _are_ one of them." He eyed Matt like one would eye an animal in a zoo. "So tell me…what was it like saving the world anyway?"

Matt frowned. "Not really as fun as most people would think it would be."

The student stared a moment longer, not entirely satisfied with the answer. "Well, at least you're honest," he said at last, and then glared away, shoving his hands in his pants' pockets. "Anyway, I don't play tennis. The one who's been coaching her is Lori Kage."

"Lori Kage?"

"Yeah, she's the captain of the tennis team here at Meiou Academy." He rolled his eyes and added, "She's captain of _everything._ It gets old after awhile. I'm not sure how Sora puts up with her."

"Wait…Joe's friend who's been teaching Sora is a _girl?_ " blurted Matt, suprised.

The student cracked a wry smirk. "He didn't tell you? I guess Kido would be too much of a wimp to mention something like that. Even more shocking is that she's an _attractive_ , _popular_ girl."

"Really?" An attractive, popular girl was definitely not someone Matt would have ever imagined as the friend of the usually frazzled and socially awkward Joe. "When Sora told me one of Joe's friend was teaching her tennis, I always assumed it was a guy – I didn't expect he'd be making friends with a nice-looking girl."

The student laughed. "Neither did I. But they actually sort of work well together…as much as I hate to admit it."

"How come you say that?"

"Because Lori used to be my girlfriend."

Matt frowned, feeling awkward. "Oh…"

But the student just laughed again and said, "Don't worry – I'm over it." He paused and then offered, "You were looking for Sora and Joe, right? I'm heading over to the tennis court now, so you might as well just walk with me."

Matt smiled, relieved. "Thanks very much. I really appreciate it."

The student shrugged, but offered a genuine smile. "Don't mention it." They started walking. "My name's Rocco Kirai, by the way. I'm a third year student here."

"I'm Matt Ishida," said Matt. "It's nice to meet you. So how'd you meet Sora, anyway? I guess through Lori and Joe…"

"Actually, she came to talk to me after her tennis meet. She saw me sulking by the fence and wanted to cheer me up."

Matt laughed. "That sounds like Sora."

"We've been walking home after she finishes tennis practice and I finish basketball practice," continued Rocco.

Matt frowned a little now. "Really? She hadn't mentioned that to me…"

"We live near each other, and our apartments aren't very far from here," explained Rocco.

"So you walk home together?"

"Yeah, like I said."

"Well, that makes sense…" said Matt, although he still felt it was a little strange Sora had never mentioned it – or Rocco – before to him.

But Rocco didn't seem to notice Matt's uneasiness. "So besides saving the world with her, you two go to school together, huh? That must be nice."

"Oh, sure. We're both second years – in the same homeroom. But most of us – uh, the kids who saved the world – go to the same school. Joe's the only one who decided to come to Meiou Academy. Not like the rest of us could ever get into a prestigious school like Meiou Academy…well, except for Izzy, but I guess he'd rather do his own computer hacker thing and slack off with his regular schoolwork…"

Matt trailed off, realizing he was rambling. He could hear Nate's voice snaking around in his head: _Do you really know what Sora has been doing, or do you just think you do?_

"So you and Sora really walk home together?"

Rocco stopped now and stared at Matt, no longer looking so friendly. "Yeah, why do you keep asking? Does it bother you or something?"

Matt blushed, suddenly feeling foolish and a little guilty for doubting Sora. "No…I…uh…I just didn't realize…"

"'Realize' what?" questioned Rocco. He was now glaring at him, his temper rising. "Why did you come all the way here, anyway?"

Matt tried to laugh, hoping to calm Rocco down and ease some of the tension. "I mean, if she's just walking home…what's the big deal, right?"

"It's not a big deal," barked Rocco. "It's not like you're her boyfriend."

He said it flippantly, but when Matt didn't answer, Rocco could just as easily read the truth on Matt's face all the same.

Rocco grabbed Matt by the collar, readying his fist. "You mean…you're Sora's boyfriend?"

That's when Matt saw it – a sudden spark of darkness flickering around Rocco's furious eyes.

* * *

"You mean…you're Sora's boyfriend?"

The words pounded in Sora's ears as she raced around the corner, Biyomon close behind her, and she knew immediately she was too late.

"Rocco!" she cried out, skidding to a halt, when she saw Rocco towering over Matt.

Rocco pushed Matt aside as his fiery eyes shot toward Sora. " _He's your boyfriend?_ "he growled at her in both anger and disbelief. And Sora saw what Matt saw – the darkness sparking around Rocco, growing in intensity.

Sora gasped, recognizing the darkness she had seen only a couple weeks ago sparking around Meg Oshiro. _It can't be…that Rocco is a DigiKnight of Darkness…_

"Rocco, please, I can explain…" Sora pleaded.

"All this time, I thought you were different, Sora," said Rocco, both enraged and despairing. "I thought you…us…" He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "How could it be that you were lying to me this whole time?"

"I wasn't trying to lie to you, I promise," insisted Sora. "I thought we were just friends. I didn't realize you…well…"

Rocco shook his head again, not wanting to hear her. "No, it's just going to be excuses. It's always excuses. Just like Lori…just like my father…why did it have to turn out the same way with you? I should have known better…known better to trust anyone. It always ends up the same!" Fury and pain consumed him as the sparks of energy grew worse.

"Please, Rocco, if you'd just talk to me…"

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to get rid of you before you get rid of me. I'm not going to be abandoned again. I'm going to get rid of all of you."

Rocco let out a guttural scream of rage and the darkness that was once only sparks circling his clenched fists exploded into a spiral of dark energy around him, sparking around him like uncontrollable wildfire. It then descended, as it had done with Meg Oshiro before, and settled in front of him, forming a Shadow Crest around his neck. Black and purple energy still sparked from it, as if the crest could not fully contain the tempestuous darkness that consumed Rocco.

And from the Shadow Crest, a burst of darkness discharged to form an ultimate digimon: MachGaogamon.

Rocco raised his arms as darkness encircled them. "This dark energy…what's happening?" he asked, a momentary feeling of confusion amongst his wrath. He glanced up at the intimidating wolflike cyborg digimon, MachGaogamon, and asked, "What are you?"

"My name is MachGaogamon, your shadow digimon," MachGaogamon answered in a growling voice. "You have summoned me with your Shadow Crest, the Shadow Crest of Hatred, mirror to the Crest of Love. You are now a DigiKnight of Darkness."

Lori and Joe, who had followed Sora, arrived behind her and Biyomon to see the intimidating wolflike cyborg digimon staring down at them. Joe gulped, while Lori's eyes widened, awestruck to see such a beast before her.

"MachGaogamon is a dangerous ultimate digimon!" chirped Biyomon to the others. "Part cyborg and part wolf, his attacks include Gaoga Tornado, Winning Knuckle, and Howling Cannon!"

"None of that sounds very good!" yelped Joe.

"What is going on?" asked Lori. "Where did another digimon come from? Who does it belong to?"

Rocco gave a malicious grin, his anger returning, but this time more spiteful as he spotted Lori. "It belongs to me." Rocco glared back up at MachGaogamon. "You said your name was MachGaogamon, right? Then MachGaogamon – attack!"

MachGaogamon gave an obedient nod and turned his attention to his enemies. "Winning Knuckle!" he shouted, jumping up high and raising its fist toward where Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Lori stood. The four gasped and quickly scattered as MachGaogamon came plummeting down, his first slamming into the ground and forming a crater where the four had just stood.

The impact caused a gust of wind and the ground to shake, which led the four to lose their balance and tumble down, except for Biyomon, who flapped her wings as hard as she could and flew upward. When she was above MachGaogamon, she cried, "Spiral Twister!" and flames went spiraling toward MachGaogamon, but he easily batted them away with his arm.

From the ground, Sora raised herself up to her knees when she saw the Crest of Love light up on the back of her hand, just as she had seen with Mimi and the Crest of Sincerity. "No," she whispered, refusing to acknowledge it, and instead looked up and called out to Rocco, "Rocco, please stop! We're friends!"

But the raw anger Rocco had felt had been replaced with something more cold and calculating as the darkness continued to pour from his Shadow Crest and surround him and he only coughed out a sardonic laugh. "Yeah, right. To think I almost believed that – or that you almost convinced me that I could be friends with that nerdy loser Kido or that bossy, know-it-all Lori. It was all a big lie."

MachGaogamon shouted again, "Winning Knuckle!" slamming his fist right into Biyomon, who went skidding into the ground with a painful cry.

"Biyomon!" cried Sora, gathering herself to her feet and racing to Biyomon's side. Still the back of her hand glowed with her crest, urging her to do what she did not want to do: fight against Rocco.

"Rocco, Sora's right!" Lori called out, still on the ground and huddled near Joe. "You have to stop this! You've already damaged school grounds. At this rate, you're going to wreck the whole school!"

Rocco snorted. "So what if I do? Of course that's all you care about. Smug, perfect Lori Kage – what would you do without your precious school to give you all your prestige? How else will you make yourself feel important?"

Lori scowled, her pride wounded by the insult, and snapped, "At least I'm not throwing a temper tantrum because I'm too immature to accept rejection gracefully!"

Joe tugged Lori's arm and whispered desperately, "Please don't antagonize the young man with the violent digimon who's attacking us!"

But Rocco was already enraged. "MachGaogamon!" he ordered. He then glared at Lori and snarled, "It will be satisfying to knock you off your pedestal." he snarled. And MachGaogamon spun toward the defenseless Joe and Lori, both of whom let out a cry of panic.

Seeing the two were in imminent peril, Matt called out to Sora, "Sora, you have to do something! You have to make Biyomon digivolve!"

"But…" said Sora, staring at the glowing crest on her hand and then at Biyomon who groaned on the groud, forcing herself back up after the powerful blow. Tears welled-up in Sora's eyes and she looked back at Rocco for one last desperate attempt to get him to stop on his own. "I don't want to fight you, Rocco!"

"You really think you can still trick me – make me believe you're somehow someone I should believe in?" he asked, ruthless. Then, he concluded in a low, unforgiving voice: "In the end, it turns out you're just as fake as everyone else."

"But Rocco…"

"MachGaogamon, destroy them all!"

Sora closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. And then, at last relenting, she cried out, "Biyomon, digivolve!"

The light of the crest on the back of Sora's hand shined brighter and a similar light surrounded Biyomon as she digivolved first into Birdramon and then into Garudamon.

"Shadow Wing!" exclaimed Garudamon. A vacuum blade was unleashed from her flapping wings, flying at super-speed like the silhouette of a black bird, and blasting into the back of MachGaogamon, just before it had to land its blow against Joe and Lori. MachGaogamon crashed into the school building, causing part of the wall to crumble, and then slid to the ground.

With a grimace and a grunt, MachGaogamon rose and then jumped into the air, shouting, "Gaoga Tornado!" He circled Garudamon with maximum thrust, unleashing a high-speed barrage at her.

Garudamon shielded herself from the attacks with her wings and then countered, reaching out her arm and shouting, "Phoenix Claw!" She slashed at MachGaogamon with her massive claw, cutting him deeply across the chest. MachGaogamon faltered backward, careening downward, as Garudamon called out again, "Shadow Wing!" The same vacuum blade was unleashed, slamming into the chest of the vulnerable MachGaogamon, who then slammed against the ground and dissolved into black energy again, disappearing from sight.

"Way to go, Garudamon!" called out Matt, grinning.

Sora breathed a sigh of both relief and sadness and then glanced over to where Rocco had been standing, but he had already fled the scene. "He's gone," she murmured.

The glow from her crest disappeared, but the etching of it remained tattooed on the back of her hand. Garudamon, exhausted, dedigivolved back into Biyomon and flew slowly to the ground.

"Oh, Biyomon!" exclaimed Sora, quickly rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

Biyomon gave a weak nod. "Just tired."

Sora smiled, fighting back tears of relief. "Thanks for all your help, Biyo," she said softly.

"Don't mention it, Sora."

Lori, in the meantime, stood up. "How cowardly to run away! There is dignity in defeat, but not if you refuse to accept the consequences of it."

Joe, rising as well, just placed a hand to his forehead and muttered, "Somehow, I don't think he cares very much about your lofty ideals, Lori."

"Well, if he did, he wouldn't be causing such a ruckus, now would he?" she said stubbornly. "Next time I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…"

Joe winced. "I don't think that's a good idea, unless you want to risk getting almost pulverized to oblivion again."

Lori gritted her teeth, not liking this potential outcome, but not liking the prospect of surrender either. "But surely he should be held responsible for the damage he's caused," she insisted, gesturing toward the school yard that was now filled with craters, and the crumbling wall to the school. "How is he going to learn anything about accountability?"

"Uh…well…" Joe frowned now, looking at the damage. "How are we going to explain this, anyway?"

Lori gave a half-frown and folded her arms. "I imagine this sort of saving the world business is supposed to be kept secretive. Maybe we could concoct some sort of elaborate natural disaster, like a meteor struck the earth." She surveyed the multiple craters and the damaged wall and corrected, " _Several_ meteors struck the earth, and then disintegrated on impact."

"Do you really think that school administration is going to believe that?" asked Joe, unconvinced.

But Lori gave a cocky grin and replied, "Maybe if it was you, Joe, but school administration will totally believe anything I tell them. The trick is to speak with confidence!"

At this point, a crowd of students and teachers had gathered outside to see what the commotion had been.

"Don't worry – let me handle this!" said Lori, her grin widening, and she ran off to greet the crowd.

"You mean, _that's_ your friend that's been helping Sora with tennis?" blurted Matt to Joe as Lori began lecturing the crowd on the details of the entirely fictional meteor strike she had invented as a cover story, as though she were a seasoned politician giving a press conference.

"We're really more like classmates than friends," said Joe, fidgeting with his glasses.

Matt gave a sly grin. "I didn't think you had it in you, Joe."

"It's really not what you think…" said Joe, blushing.

"It's _totally_ what you think," said Sora with a smirk, much to Joe's chagrin.

It was then that Matt and Sora's eyes met for the first time that afternoon. They both frowned and looked at their feet.

Rubbing her shoulder, she asked, "Are we okay?"

"I don't know," said Matt quietly.

"Nothing happened between me and Rocco."

"I know that…but…well, did you really walk home with every day after practice?"

Sora swallowed hard, but nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because…well…it didn't mean anything. He's just a friend."

"Was, you mean," said Matt edgily. "He's a DigiKnight of Darkness now."

"I know, but…" Sora went to argue, but stopped herself. Changing the subject, she asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Matt became nervous. "I guess…I guess I thought I'd surprise you," he answered with an unsteady voice.

"But don't you have band rehearsal?" asked Sora, eyeing his guitar case, and not entirely believing him.

Matt purposely looked to the side as he shrugged and said, "I did, but…well, what's one rehearsal, right? I wanted to see you practice. Does that bother you?"

"No...it doesn't bother me…exactly…" floundered Sora. "I just wasn't expecting you…"

"Obviously," grumbled Matt, the edge returning to his voice.

Silence followed as the two glared at the ground again.

"Now guys…" said Joe helplessly, hoping to ease the tension between the two.

"Anyway, I should get going," said Matt, cutting off Joe. "I'll see you around, I guess." He gave them a short wave, but didn't look at either of them, and sauntered off.

"Wait! Matt!" Sora tried to call to him, but he kept walking refusing to look back.

As she watched Matt walk away, Biyomon, whose strength was returning, chirped, "Don't worry, Sora! I'm sure everything will work out with Matt!"

"Biyomon's right," said Joe. "Matt's probably just upset, but in time it will blow over. Just give it a few days, you know?"

But as earnest as they were, Sora didn't believe them. "All this time I was worrying what you and Lori would think, I didn't once consider how Matt would feel or what Rocco must have been thinking." Tears welled up in her eyes, which she tried to wipe away with the backs of her hand. "Oh, Joe, Biyomon – I really screwed up, didn't I?"

And then, unable to hold it in any longer, she began to cry.

* * *

Rocco was a good distance from the school when he stopped running. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to catch his breath and calm his anger.

Grunting, Rocco yanked the Shadow Crest from his neck.

In his mind flashed memories of him and Sora: meeting for the first time, learning about Biyomon, walking home together, texting her father – and Rocco confessing to her that his father had abandoned him.

"Worthless," he muttered, eyeing the Shadow Crest severely, although his thoughts still lingered on his memories, now painful reminders that he had opened his heart only to be rejected again. He raised his arm, readying to hurl his Shadow Crest into what he hoped would be oblivion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said suddenly from beside him.

Rocco stopped and noticed a young man in a Tsukishima General High School uniform standing in the shadows nearby, as if waiting for him.

"Who are you?" he questioned. Recognizing the uniform, he scoffed, "Don't tell me you're buddies with those kids who saved the world, too. I bet you're one of them."

The young man flinched, as if the suggestion repulsed him, and he scowled to show his displeasure. "Hardly. Quite the opposite actually."

He pulled out from beneath his shirt a Shadow Crest, emitting a dark, deep purple glow.

"You have a Shadow Crest like me."

The young man gave a malignant smirk. "My name is Nate Arashi, leader of the DigiKnights of Darkness. I'm here to recruit you for a worthy cause."

"'Worthy cause?'" scoffed Rocco, skeptical.

"I watched you as you fought. You were reckless with your anger, but you were right." Nate paused, his smirk widening into a grin. "Why not get rid of the world before it gets rid of you?"

Rocco stared at Nate for a moment, as the weight of this suggestion settled into his mind. He then looked back at his crest that dangled from his clenched, raised fist. Grit and resolve flashed across his eyes as the darkness began to glow around the shadow again. Lowering his arm, he turned back to Nate and asked, just as Meg Oshiro had before him, " _How?_ "


	4. Episode Four: Crowmon's Corrupted Data

**Episode Four: Crowmon's Corrupted Data**

_On a cliff-side surrounded by tall trees was perched a large nest, made of twigs and leaves and feathers, but only one feather amongst them sparked and flashed with power, as if reflecting the sunlight that radiated from above…_

* * *

Davis Motomiya gripped the train handle as the train car rocked along the track after school. The train was crowded, all the seats already taken, and he was smushed against several commuters. Yet, through the throng of people, he spied a girl across the train car. She was standing near the train doors, leaning against the back of one of the seats to keep her balance. She wore a soccer uniform from a school Davis did not recognize and had her wavy, tawny hair in a long, thick ponytail, tied all the way at the top of her head. She had big headphones on and a cool, aloof demeanor. Her book-bag was slung casually over one of her shoulders and she kept her foot pressed against a soccer ball on the floor to keep it from rolling.

"Davis? Hey, Davis!"

"Huh?" Davis turned his attention to his traveling companions – Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi – who had been talking about something he was certain was important, but that he hadn't been paying much heed to. Like Davis, both were dressed in their Odaiba Junior High School uniforms and were on their way home from school.

Kari gave him a reproachful look. "Davis, were you not paying attention?"

Davis blushed, but insisted, "I was!"

"We're only talking about the fate of the world," said TK.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," grumbled Davis, wishing he could be thinking about other things – namely, the pretty girl on the other side of the train. "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know," admitted Kari. "But now there's four of those DigiKnights of Darkness. And they all have Shadow Crests."

Davis scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, about that…how do Yolei, Cody, and I exactly fit into this? None of us ever had crests, and all these DigiKnights seem to mirror one of your old crests."

"Maybe you're better off that way. It seems like these DigiKnights are out to get the DigiDestined that have the crests that mirror their Shadow Crests. Look what happened with Mimi and Meg Oshiro and then again with Sora and Rocco Kirai."

Kari frowned. "Are Matt and Sora still not talking?" she asked TK.

"What does that have to do with the fate of the world?" asked Davis.

"Well…it's still important," countered Kari.

Davis shrugged. "Eh, he'll get over it. I mean, if I had a girlfriend, I'd get over it."

Kari laughed. "You'd be a pretty forgiving boyfriend then."

"More like simple-minded," teased TK.

"And I always thought you were more of the jealous, emotional type," pondered Kari, tapping her finger to her chin. "You used to get so worked up when we were younger..."

Davis's cheeks turned red, recalling his crush on Kari from a couple years ago and not particularly wanting to be reminded of it. "Yeah, when we were _younger_ ," he reiterated emphatically. "I've grown up since then, you know."

TK and Kari only laughed and Davis scowled, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. As TK and Kari began talking again, Davis sighed and muttered to himself, "I think I'd make a pretty good boyfriend…" His stare wandered again back to the girl on the other side of the train. His mouth slowly turned up into a smile as he watched her bob her head slightly to the music on on her headphones.

"Davis, are you daydreaming again?" came Kari's voice, breaking Davis's trance.

Davis flushed and quickly returned his eyes back to Kari and TK. "I…uh…well…" he stammered.

"What are you staring at anyway?" asked TK, peering through the crowd of people. That's when he spotted the girl that Davis had been gawking at. He smiled knowingly and said, " _Oh_ , I see."

"See what? There's nothing to see!" insisted Davis, his cheeks reddening further, waving his free hand in front of him as if to dismiss the idea entirely.

"Hmm?" asked Kari, puzzled, and followed TK's gaze to the girl. Kari gave a giggle. "No wonder you've been spacing out."

"I wasn't _'spacing out,'_ " said Davis, scowling. "And it doesn't mean anything that I just happened to be looking at her."

"Except that you think she's pretty," said Kari, giggling again.

The red in Davis's cheeks spread to his ears. "I don't…well…" he stammered again as TK and Kari laughed. His scowl worsened as he snapped, "Quit laughing, guys!"

"You should go talk to her," offered TK once his laughter faded.

" _What?!_ " exclaimed Davis, the mere thought inducing panic. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" asked Kari. TK seemed similarly perplexed.

Davis frowned and looked at his feet. "Because…well…what would I even say to her?"

"Just introduce yourself," said TK, giving him an encouraging smile. "She looks like she's about our age. Ask her what school she goes to."

"Yeah, and then what?" asked Davis, doubtful.

"Well, you love soccer and it looks like she plays soccer," said TK. "Talk to her about that."

"I don't know…" said Davis, glancing at her again. But as soon as he felt his cheeks grow hot with nerves and embarrassment, he looked away and muttered sheepishly, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Kari gave him a nudge as the train slowed to its next stop. "Come on, Davis! You just have to find your courage!"

"What's the worst than can happen?" added TK. "It can't be any worse than facing off against dangerous digimon, right? Besides, you don't want to regret not talking to her and always wonder what could have been."

Spurred on by TK and Kari's encouragement, Davis raised his free hand and balled it into a determined fist. "All right! I'm going to do it!" he declared as the train door opened. He then turned back toward where the girl stood – only to see her, surrounded by a throng of commuters, vacating the train. "Huh?" muttered Davis, blinking and not entirely comprehending what was happening in these fast, fleeting moments. Mouth gaped open in disbelief, he watched the girl as she stepped off the train and onto the platform. She was further obscured by passengers entering the train as she walked away, carrying her soccer. Then, as the train doors began to close as quickly as they opened, Davis's expression became one of dread and he shouted out, " _No!_ "

The train started moving again with a jolt. Davis hung his head in shame, barely holding himself up with the train handle from the train car ceiling as he began to sulk.

Kari winced, feeling sorry for him, and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "There, there, Davis…there's always next time."

"Not with her there isn't," grumbled Davis, sniffling. "Now I've lost my only chance to meet the girl of my dreams!"

"'Girl of your dreams' might be a little extreme for someone you only saw for a few moments on the other side of a train," said TK. "But if it was meant to be, you'll run into her again, right?"

Davis looked up now, some of his hope returning. "You think so?"

"Well, if you believe in fate – you know, destiny," said TK.

Davis stood up straight, rubbing his chin. "I think I believe in that…"

TK smiled. "See? If you run into her again, then you know it's destiny!"

"That would actually be pretty romantic if you were to run into her again," said Kari, trying to cheer Davis up. "Sort of like something out of a movie."

Davis furrowed his brow. "But what's the likelihood that I'm going to run into her again? It would take some sort of miracle."

"That depends on what your destiny is obviously," said TK and both he and Kari laughed.

Davis gave a half-hearted laugh, trying to mask his disappointment that he hadn't talked to the girl when he had the chance.

_Destiny, huh?_

The thought passed through him just as quickly as the scenery outside the train window passed by, a mesmerizing, fleeting blur that he could not entirely pin down in his mind.

As TK and Kari began talking about other things, Davis's thoughts still lingered on the memory of the girl from the other side of the train. He wondered if he would ever get a chance to see her again, especially in a city like Tokyo that was filled to the brim with people. Would it be fate if he did?

* * *

"So are Matt and Sora broken up or what?" asked Tai as he, Mimi, and Izzy sat in the computer lab after school. The same sign that read "Computer Club: After School," hung outside the lab as a cover so they could use it for DigiDestined business – namely Izzy, who had multiple computers running as he worked meticulously on searching for the Keys.

" _No_ , they're _not_ broken up," said Mimi, disliking even the mere mention of the thought. "They're just… uh…not talking with each other at the moment."

"That sounds pretty broken up to me," said Tai.

" _It does_ _not._ Plenty of couples are together and don't talk to each other."

Tai gave her a hard stare. "Yeah, like who?"

" _Couples_ ," said Mimi, glaring back at him.

Tai sighed, frustrated. "Well, they better fix things soon. How are we supposed to get anything done with them avoiding each other? They're going to have to work together eventually if they want to help fight the DigiKnights of Darkness." He then folded his arms and muttered, "The whole thing's so awkward. Matt keeps sitting with his bandmates at lunch instead of with all of us because of Sora and, whenever I pass their homeroom, instead of making googly-eyes at each other like they used to, they're both staring at opposite sides of the room."

"Matt's the one who's being unreasonable," said Mimi huffily. "Sora didn't do anything wrong."

"Hanging out with another guy practically everyday after school behind your boyfriend's back isn't wrong?"

"But it didn't _mean_ anything. Sora thought of him as a friend. She hangs out with you and Izzy and Joe all the time by herself and Matt never cared."

"That's different. Matt _knows_ us. This is some guy Matt doesn't know who clearly liked Sora as more than a friend. Plus, he's a DigiKnight of Darkness, which is all the more reason why Sora shouldn't have trusted him."

"How was Sora supposed to know that? Or that this Rocco Kirai liked her?"

Before Tai had a chance to counter, the door to the computer lab opened. They turned to see Matt and entered the computer lab, and both Mimi and Tai clammed up.

"Hey, guys…am I interrupting something?" asked Matt uneasily, as if sensing they had been talking about him.

"No, no, no – of course not!" answered Mimi shrilly. She forced a laugh that went on too long and Tai groaned, wishing she wasn't so obvious.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" asked Tai. "Don't you have band practice?"

Matt frowned. "We're going on a short hiatus. We just found out this morning our keyboardist is transferring schools and moving to Osaka. Now we're going to have to find a new band member for the Teenage Wolves."

Tai grinned. "Maybe I can join?"

"Since when have you shown any signs of being musically talented whatsoever?" questioned Matt.

"He did sing for the Shogunmon and the Gekomon that one time," offered Mimi.

"Yeah, except I thought that Tai and Joe totally bombed when they had to perform," said Matt. "Didn't you say that they couldn't hold a tune at all?"

Mimi pouted and looked to Tai. "Oh, that's right. Neither you nor Joe were very good singers, were you?"

Tai glowered. "Hey, I was pretty good! Shogunmon and those Gekomon just didn't appreciate my artistic style!"

"I didn't know singing off-key was considered an 'artistic style,'" teased Matt and Tai sneered back at him. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'll be more available to do DigiDestined business for the next couple weeks since, as I said, practice is on hiatus until we can figure out when we're going to hold auditions and get a new band member."

"Well, you're in luck, because I think I have a lead," said Izzy, typing feverishly on his keyboard.

Tai, Mimi, and Matt hurried behind Izzy and his flashing screens. "What's the lead, Izzy?"

"I've tracked a new anomaly. It's energy patterns are similar to the First Key, so I'm thinking it might be another one."

"Good job, Izzy!" said Tai, grinning. "Hopefully that means we can get to it before Nate and his cronies snatch it. Where is it hiding?"

"In the Digital World," said Izzy. "I can pull up a map for us and set-up a portal for us to cross into the Digital World. I'll also send out a signal to notify our digimon to meet us, just in case we happen to run into any trouble during our search."

Mimi frowned. "Hopefully we don't! We've had enough trouble as it is!"

But Tai, eager, was already pulling out his digivice. "Digital World, here we come!"

"Digital World? What are we going to the Digital World for?"

Tai and the others turned to see Sora standing in the doorway of the computer lab. As soon as she spotted Matt, she blushed and blurted, "Oh, Matt!" She dropped her eyes and murmured, "I…uh…thought you had band practice…"

Matt, similarly blushing, cast his gaze to the side. "We're on hiatus. Our keyboardist is transferring to a school in Osaka, so we have to set-up auditions to find a new one." He hesitated and then asked, "I thought you had tennis practice…"

"The team's practice isn't until tomorrow and I didn't think it was a good idea to go practice with Lori after…well…" she trailed off, frowning. "Lori and Joe have a big research project due at the end of the week, anyway, so they're both really busy, but Lori said she might try to stop by here next week to practice a little with me so I don't have to go back to Meiou Academy just yet…"

As they fell into uncomfortable silence, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy frowned, glancing back and forth at the two. Finally, Tai cleared his throat and said, "We're going to the Digital World to look for the Second Key."

"What we _hypothesize_ is the Second Key," corrected Izzy.

"Do you want to come with us?" offered Mimi with a warm smile.

"I mean…well…" began Sora, looking toward Matt.

Matt shrugged, looking purposely at the wall. "It doesn't bother me if you come with us," he said, although his tone suggested the opposite. He they glimpsed her with the corner of his eye. "Does it bother you?"

Sora stood up straight, gave a shrug, and said nonchalantly, "No, not really. I don't really care if you're there or not."

"Okay then," said Matt coolly, even as he was discouraged by her aloof response. He turned his back to her so she wouldn't notice his disappointment and said, "Let's get going."

As soon as Matt was looking away, Sora's chilly demeanor was replaced with a frown, immediately regretting how she had answered.

"Well, this will be interesting…" muttered Tai to Mimi and Izzy, who only winced uncomfortably at the worsening tension in the room. He then sighed and said, "So let's head to the Digital World!"

In a flash of light, they arrived in the Digital World, passing through one of the computers in the computer lab and spilling out from a computer monitor positioned haphazardly in a wooded area in the Digital World. As the others gathered themselves up, Izzy pulled out his laptop and started typing away.

"So…where's the key, Izzy?" asked Tai, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"I'm working on it," said Izzy. "This was the closest portal I could access to the energy anomaly."

Mimi pouted. "Don't tell me we're going to have to _walk_."

Tai laughed. "Come on, Mimi - you should be used to it by now! Think of all the walking we used to do when we first came to the Digital World."

"That was _years_ ago!" cried Mimi, exhausted by the memories. "I'm much too old for that sort of thing now."

"Tai!" a familiar voice called out and Tai and the others turned to the brush to see Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon emerge.

Tai smiled. "Agumon!" The digimon and their partners rushed to greet each other, the latter kneeling on the ground to give the former enthusiastic hugs. "It's good to see you, buddy!"

"Same here, Tai," said Agumon.

"So what's the plan, Izzy?" asked Tentomon.

Izzy returned his attention back to his laptop. After a few more strikes to his keyboard, Izzy said, "According to my calculations, we should be heading north. On the map, the energy anamoly appears that it's located on high terrain, like a mountain or cliff. If it is a key, it can be disguised as anything, which might make it difficult to spot."

"So let's get going then," said Tai, rising to his feet.

The five DigiDestined and their digimon partners began trekking through the woods, north toward the anomaly.

* * *

" _This_ is the Digital World?" scoffed Meg disgustedly as she stared up at the tall trees that surrounded her, Nate, Tom, and Rocco. She then crossed her arms and glared at Nate. "I'm _not_ impressed."

Nate felt a vein bulge at his temple. "No one _asked_ if you were impressed or not."

"Well, I'm not," she reiterated. "Who would be impressed with a dumb forest? How is that even _digital_? Shouldn't this place be way more high-tech? It's misleading advertising, that's what it is."

"Actually, not all of the Digital World is forests," said Tom with a chipper smile. "It's made up of all sorts of – "

"Does it seem like I care?" snapped Meg, cutting him off.

Tom kept smiling pleasantly and said unironically, "Very much so. That must be why you keep talking about it, after all."

Meg fumed. "Watch it, watch boy."

Nate began to snicker. "He does make a good point, though."

Before Meg had a chance to throw another barrage of insults at them, Rocco said, "We're wasting time." His gruff voice sounded like a clamp of thunder rattling the others. "I thought we were supposed to be looking for something. Isn't that why we came here?"

"Yeah, I have better things to do than stand around in some forest talking to you bunch of losers, so lets move this along," agreed Meg.

Nate looked down at the Darkness Meter, which he was holding in his right hand. Dark energy pulsed erratically through it, signaling something powerful was near. "We're searching…for a key."

Tom now began fiddling with his DigiWatch. "It's nearby. However, I'm picking up several other signals…"

"Other signals?" asked Nate.

"DigiDestined," said Tom. "Five of them. It's always nice to have company, isn't it?"

"There's only four of us," said Rocco gravely.

Nate grinded his teeth, not liking these odds.

"It's true we're outnumbered," said Tom, remaining upbeat despite the unfavorable information. "But there are ways around that." Tom fiddled a few more moments with his watch. "Besides the DigiDestined, there's a powerful ultimate digimon nearby. Perhaps we could use the Darknkess Meter and my DigiWatch to make a new friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Rocco.

Nate looked down at the Darkness Meter, which sparked with chaotic energy. "Digimon are data and like all data…they can be corrupted."

* * *

"Unfortunately, this is as far as I can pinpoint the anomaly," said Izzy glumly as he and the others craned their necks to look up at the cliff-side that towered over them, only a few yards in front of them.

Tai scratched the back of his head, already feeling stumped as he looked across the massive wall of rock and dirt. "Where do we even start looking?"

"Hey, how about we ask him if he's seen anything unusual that might be causing this energy anomaly that Izzy's been talking about?" suggested Mimi, gesturing toward a strange black avian digimon with three talons that came swooping over the canopy of trees toward the the cliff-side. It circled once and then settled on one of the rocky areas protruding from the cliff between the middle and top, where the digimon seemed it had formed a nest.

"Oh, that's Crowmon," said Tentomon. "From afar, he seems a little intimidating due to his dark feathers and three talons, but he is actually a very wise digimon and is always willing to offer guidance to those who are seeking direction."

"So he seems like a good digimon to ask for help," concluded Tai. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. "Hey! Hey, Crowmon!"

Crowmon stretched its neck up to better listen. Spotting Tai and the others, he flapped his wings, raising himself from his nest. But, before he flew any further, he stopped suddenly, blinking in and out of sight.

Tai and the others squinted as Crowmon appeared oddly fuzzy and pixelated, like the static picture on an old television screen or broken monitor.

"It's like he's…glitching…" wondered Matt aloud.

Crowmon let out a painful shriek as his wings locked up and he sputtered downward, crashing into the cliffside and then careening into the ground.

"Crowmon!" Tai and the other cried out, shocked, and quickly ran toward him as he struggled on the ground, dark energy sparking around him like black lightning.

"What's wrong with him?" cried Mimi.

Izzy opened his laptop and said, "It's almost as if Crowmon's data has been corrupted somehow…"

"That's because it has."

They turned to see Nate, Darkness Meter in hand. Tom, Meg, and Rocco stood behind him.

Tai scowled as he took a defensive stance. "What did you do to Crowmon?"

Nate smirked. "It's like Izzy said. With the power of the Darkness Meter and Tom's DigiWatch, we hacked into Crowmon's data file and corrupted him – just in time to get rid of you."

Crowmon, black energy pulsing around him, let out a terrible screech as he spiraled upward into the sky, blocking out the sun. Then, he set its sight on the DigiDestined and their partners, shouted "Crimson Orb!" and two fireballs formed at his wing and came barreling down, this time straight toward them.

As the other gasped, Tai called out, "Scatter!"

The group quickly divided, splitting in different directions in order to avoid the airborne attack of the corrupted Crowmon, Crowmon's fireballs just missing them. They fled back into the woods, disappearing among the trees and shrubbery.

"Crowmon, guard the cliff-side," instructed Nate as the avian digimon circled the sky like a patch of night in an otherwise blue daytime sky. From his wings he kept hurling fireballs with reckless intent toward the ground, as if warning all not to approach the cliff-side. Nate turned his attention to the DigiKnights. "Split up and find the DigiDestined. We'll get rid of them first...and then we'll find the key."

* * *

Sora and Matt were out of breath and panting when they finally slowed to a stop and realized they had both ran in the same direction. Now they stood a few feet apart in a clearing, blushing, and not looking at each other in an awkward, silent standstill.

Biyomon flittered her wings worriedly as she watched them, hoping one would start up a conversation so they could up with a plan to find the others, locate the key, or fend off Crowmon and the DigiKnights of Darkness and their digimon. Gabumon, meanwhile, seemed puzzled as the two stood in silence, only glimpsing at the other occasionally before hastily averting their gazes from each other.

"Why are Matt and Sora just standing there?" asked Gabumon quietly to Biyomon after several minutes had passed. "Are they upset about something?"

"Oh…well…" began Biyomon, visibly troubled. "It's complicated!" she finally murmured back, only adding to Gabumon's confusion.

"Come on, guys!" said Gabumon, taking a few step forwards, hoping to finally break the silence. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but we should be working together to come up with a plan!"

Matt flushed and snapped, "Nothing's going on, Gabumon!"

"Gabumon's right," Biyomon chimed in. "How are we going to get anything done if you refuse to talk to each other?"

Matt crossed his arms and turned an angry glare on her. "I shouldn't be talking to you, either, Biyomon, considering you knew what was going on all along and never bothered to say anything to me."

Biyomon let a short chirp, nervously flittering her wings again.

"Knew about what?" asked Gabumon, his confusion returning.

"Nothing, Gabumon!" snapped Matt again, his frustration rising. He let out a heavy sigh and said, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Who said I was not talking to her anyway? Maybe I just don't have anything to say right now."

Sora frowned, looked at the ground, and muttered, "Maybe I don't have anything to say right now either."

"Well, one of you better have something to say soon unless you want to just stand here like sitting ducks for the DigiKnights of Darkness!" scolded Gabumon.

Matt glowered, knowing Gabumon was right, but hating to admit it. Reluctantly, he said, "We should circle back around and try to go back for the key. They already have the first one, so we should make sure they don't get a second one."

"Unless they already got to it," said Sora, still refusing to look at Matt, but feeling a little more comfortable to speak. "Maybe they didn't even bother chasing us and are using this time to look for the key."

"Then all the more reason we should circle back," said Matt, starting to walk back from where they had come.

Hearing him begin to walk off, Sora turned around and called out to him, "Wait! Matt! Shouldn't we have more of a plan?"

But he ignored her and kept walking.

Sora begrudgingly trudged after him and Gabumon and Biyomon followed suit. "What will we do if all the DigiKnights of Darkness are there? _And_ Crowmon too? How are we supposed to fight them all?"

"That does seem a little reckless, Matt…" said Gabumon. But Matt just scoffed, refusing to answer.

Sora scowled, becoming frustrated. "Will you stop being so stubborn and hold on a second?"

Matt suddenly jolted to a halt, spun around, and grabbed Sora's arm. "Watch out!" he shouted and retreated back, giving her arm a yank as he pulled her along with him.

"Huh?" Sora gasped and looked back behind her shoulder as Matt dragged her along. She saw MachGaogamon rise above the canopy of the trees calling out, "Winning Knuckle!" In a split second, his fist collided with the ground where Matt and Sora had just been standing, creating a crater in the earth. The ground quaked, causing both Matt and Sora to lose their footing and fall. Groaning, they pulled themselves up to their knees and saw MachGaogamon towering over them, dust from the impact encircling him.

From the shadows of the trees emerged Rocco, his Shadow Crest emitting a dark purple energy, the glow of it reflecting onto his sinister countenance. Matt sneered at the sight him, but Sora only looked regretful.

Rocco glared down at both of them as one would stare down at an unwelcome worm. "Get rid of both of them, MachGaogamon."

As if triggered by the approaching danger, the Crest tattooed on the back of Sora's hand began to glow along with her digivice. "Biyomon, digivolve!" she cried out.

In a flash of light, Biyomon digivolved first into Birdramon and then into Garudamon.

"Phoenix Claw!" boomed Garudamon, slashing her massive talon at MachGaogamon as Matt, Sora, and Gabumon scurried back as to not get in her way.

MachGaogamon struck back, shouting, "Winning Knuckle!" The two attacks collided, and the two ultimate digimon began to brawl.

* * *

"Running is even worse than walking!" whined Mimi, thoroughly exhausted as she and Palmon fell to their knees. Tai, meanwhile, leaned against a tree trunk, trying to build up his strength again after scrambling through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him for several minutes. Agumon plopped down next to the tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Now what?" asked Tai, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

"We wait here and hope none of those creeps find us?" suggested Mimi hopefully.

"That sounds like a good plan!" agreed Palmon, still panting from all the sprinting they had just done.

"We can't do that, Mimi!" scolded Tai.

"Yeah – that's not a very good plan at all!" said Agumon.

Mimi groaned and pouted, but pulled herself off the ground, dusting dirt off her skirt and legs. "Well, I suppose we should at least make an effort to find the others. Now which way did everyone else go…?"

As a bewildered Mimi glanced at her surroundings, Tai pressed, "Come on, Mimi – if we waste too much time, Nate and the other DigiKnights will find the Second Key before we do!"

Mimi spun to him, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't expect us to go back and fight by ourselves, do you?"

Tai sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess there's strength in numbers…" he admitted.

Mimi started calling out, "Sora! Biyomon! Izzy! Tento – "

Tai, panicked, quickly cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. "Quit it, Mimi! You're going to give away our location!"

"Too late," came a familiar, unfriendly voice.

Tai uncupped his hand from Mimi's mouth and the two turned to see Nate Arashi and Meg Oshiro standing in the shadows of the trees, their Shadow Crests sparking with dark energy. The energy poured out to form their Shadow Digimon: DoruGreymon and Crescemon.

Tai and Mimi held up fists, the imprint of their Crests glowing, preparing to fight back. "Agumon, digivolve!"

"Palmon, digivolve!"

In an instant, both digivolved into their champion forms and then into their ultimate forms, MetalGreymon and Lilymon respectively.

Nate gave a wicked grin. "DoruGreymon, attack!"

And the fighting commenced.

* * *

Izzy wished he had ran in the direction of one of the others. Now he and Tentomon surveyed the area, alone, and wondering where the others had gone to and what their next plan of action should be.

Izzy sat on the ground, opening his laptop and rummaged through the data still flashing on the screen. "Well, that's a good sign. It doesn't seem like the energy anomaly has altered, which means the Second Key likely hasn't been found yet."

"So we still have a chance to find it ourselves," said Tentomon.

"In theory, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before the DigiKnights of Darkness retrieve it." Izzy frowned, leaning back and rubbing his chin. "There's something else, though."

"What is it, Izzy?"

"How did Nate and Tom corrupt Crowmon's data? Digimon, as we know, are made up of computer data. We know in the past that Digimon's data have been corrupted by various objects, such as Devimon's Black Gears and Ken's Dark Rings. But they don't seem to be using an external device; rather they said they said they hacked into it using a combination of Tom's DigiWatch and the Darkness Meter. I imagine the dark energy that is corrupting Crowmon's data comes from the Darkness Meter, so then the tool that they used to feed this energy into Crowmon and alter his data must be the DigiWatch. It must somehow be acting wirelessly, like how a hacker can potentially hack into a person's phone or laptop if they are sharing the same public WiFi network. Even still, I've been studying the data of digimon and the Digital World for several years, and I don't have the ability to hack into the data of a digimon and alter it."

"Not that you'd want to!"

Izzy smiled. "Don't worry, Tentomon. A digimon like you is surely incorruptible!"

"I would like to think so."

Izzy's serious expression returned. "But figuring out how they did it might be helpful in figuring out how to to undo it. With the Black Gears and Dark Rings, we just had to remove them from the afflicted digimon. But how do we counter whatever the DigiWatch did in order to fix Crowmon?"

"You're smart, Izzy – I'm sure you'll come up with something!" assured Tentomon.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll be able to compete with Tom's technology. Remember the DigiWatch is also able to create data by making virtual, albeit temporary worlds that run parallel to the real world – simulated pocket realities, Tai said Tom called them. Although they are on a smaller scale, I wonder if I examined the data from those simulated pocket realities if they would have similarities to the data that makes up the Digital World."

"Where did he get that DigiWatch anyway?"

Izzy frowned. "Tom said he made it. Matt thinks whoever the DigiKnights are working for gave it to him. Considering the vast technological capabilities of the DigiWatch, I'm thinking the latter might be more accurate."

And Tom leaned over his shoulder from behind and commented, "Plus I'm also known to be prone to over-exaggeration."

Izzy let out a yelp and closed his laptop, scurrying a good distance away from Tom, who smiled genially and stood up straight. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" snapped Izzy, clutching his laptop close to his chest.

"My apologies. Is there a better way for me to sneak up on you?"

"I mean don't sneak up on me at all!"

"I suppose I could have done with a more dramatic entrance…" said Tom, frowning a little. "After all, we're supposed to be rivals."

Izzy stood up with a puzzled look. "Rivals?"

Tom smiled. "My Shadow Crest is the Shadow Crest of Illusion, the mirror to the Crest of Knowledge. That makes us rivals."

Izzy frowned. "I don't really feel like rivals, though."

"You're right," agreed Tom. "We should make up an elaborate backstory for ourselves, one with a bitter feud and a betrayal and maybe even a dragon or two. We can pretend we're long-lost cousins, settling a centuries old familial dispute and I'm being haunted by the ghost of my great-great-great-great grandfather, whose spirt can only rest if I enact vengeance on the descendants of his two-faced brother – who must have done something truly heinous like rob him of his land, or run off with his bride, or murder one of his sons – and wipe out the last of his brother's family bloodline. We'll have to find a clever way to work in the dragons, but on the whole, I think it makes for a suitable foundation for an epic rivalry, wouldn't you say?"

Izzy went to answer, but his mouth only gaped open, confounded.

Tentomon flew up toward Izzy's ear, and buzzed, "Uh, Izzy, are we sure this Tom fellow isn't a few wires short of a full circuit?"

"He is sort of peculiar," whispered Izzy.

"Well, now that we have our backstory settled, we should commence with our first battle," declared Tom excitedly. His Shadow Crest glowed a deep purple and dark energy spilled out, forming the Pegasus digimon, Chirinmon.

Izzy took a nervous step back. "Wait a second! Don't you think it's sort of pointless to fight over a made-up backstory?" argued Izzy.

Tom pondered this. "I suppose you could use some more motivation," he admitted after a moment. He then grinned and said, "I have an idea! You were wondering about my DigiWatch, weren't you?"

"Yes…"

"If you win, I'll tell you all there is to know about it."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. Would an honest guy like me lie to a gullible fellow like you?"

"The answer to that question seems rather obvious!" buzzed Tentomon disapprovingly. "And Izzy's not gullible – he just likes to keep an open mind!"

Izzy eyed the DigiWatch on Tom's wrist. "I'd much rather you give me the DigiWatch if I win, rather than just information about it."

Tom smiled. "I could promise you that, but then I really would be lying."

Izzy folded his arms and raised a skeptical brow. "Okay…but then what do you get if you win?"

"Glory, honor, an imaginary parade with bands and acrobats and floats – I'm pretty self-motivated, actually," said Tom with a genial laugh. He then turned to Chirinmon and said, "Chirinmon, attack!"

Chirinmon flew upward, shouting "Wind Cutter Sword!"

Izzy and Tentomon gasped as Chirinmon went charging downward, with his horn pointed directly at them. Suddenly, Izzy felt a spark on the back of his hand. He looked down to see his crest, etched into his skin and glowing. "Tentomon, digivolve!" In a flash of light, Tentomon digivolved first into Kabuterimon and then into MegaKabuterimon.

"Horn buster!" MegaKabuterimon called out, his horn locking with Chirinmon's horn, only a few yards in the air from where Izzy stood. From MegaKabuterimon's horn fired a blast of lightning, knocking Chirinmon back. Chirinmon quickly recovered and went on the offense again, readying his attack on MegaKabuterimon.

Izzy watched the fight continue from below, as the two ultimate digimon battled fiercely in the sky, dread across his face as he saw MegaKabuterimon struggle.

But Tom remained unaffected by the violence, smiling pleasantly throughout the battle.

* * *

Matt, Sora, and Gabumon watched watched as MachGaogamon's fist collided with Garudamon, who went crashing into trees, and then into the ground. "Oh, Garudamon!" Sora cried out, but Garudamon pulled herself again, grunting in pain. She went to fly up, but MachGaogamon charged, and soon they were grappling, with Garudamon's talons digging into the ground as she skidded backward, trying to keep her balance against the force of metal arms pushing her downward.

"I need to do something to help Garudamon!" exclaimed Gabumon as the fight dragged on.

Matt frowned, looking at the back of his hand, which was bare. "I'm not sure how to get you to digivolve to ultimate without my Crest…and I'm not sure how to get my Crest to reappear again. It seems like the others were triggered by encountering their parallel Shadow Crests."

"Even still, I should be helping to fight!" argued Gabumon.

"A rookie isn't any match for an ultimate, Gabumon," insisted Sora, becoming worried. "You'll get yourself hurt if you try to fight MachGaogamon."

"A rookie might not be a match, but what about a champion?" asked Matt, pulling out his digivice from his pocket. "I might not be able to help you digivolve into your ultimate form, Gabumon, but I should be able to still use the digivice so you can digivolve into Garurumon."

"Maybe my help will be just enough for Garudamon to have the winning edge over MachGaogamon!" said Gabumon.

Matt gave a nod, clutching the digivice in his hand. "Okay, Gabumon – digivolve!"

Matt's digivice buzzed and glowed and a light surrounded Gabumon as he digivolved into Garurumon.

MachGaogamon and Garudamon were still grappling, with MachGaogamon slowly pushing Garudamon downward toward the ground, when Garurumon called out, "Howling Blaster!" A blue flame spewed out of Garurumon's mouth and straight into MachGaogamon, who let out a scream and lost his grip on Garudamon and staggering back. Garudamon slammed MachGaogamon hard across the face with the back of her arm, causing him to go hurling back and giving Garudamon enough space to fly again. She took the sky and cried out, "Phoenix Claw!" She zoomed downward, her claws raised, and struck MachGaogamon, piercing the metal around his chest.

MachGaogamon let out a scream before turning back into dark energy, which retreated back into Rocco's Shadow Crest. "No!" he shouted, furious.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Garurumon, running toward Sora and Matt. Sora and Matt nodded and hastily jumped on the back of Garurumon, who took off through the woods, Garudamon following after from above, and leaving Rocco, who could not keep up with Garurumon's or Garudamon's speed, far behind.

Garurumon stopped running when he reached the end of the woods, right before the clearing where the cliff-side was. Both Sora and Matt dismounted and Garudamon flew down to meet them.

"You did awesome, Garudamon!" said Sora, grinning.

"Don't mention it, Sora," said Garudamon. "And thank you, Garurumon, for your help."

"Any time," said Garurumon.

"But now what do we do?" asked Sora.

"Look," said Matt. He was already peering out toward the cliff-side again, but still staying in the shadows of the woods as to not be spotted by Crowmon, who was still circling around the cliff-side and hurling fireballs at the earth. Sora, Garudamon, and Garurumon looked through the shrubbery with him as Matt said, "The other DigiKnights must have gone after Tai, Mimi, and Izzy, like Rocco went after us. They only left Crowmon to guard it."

Sora chewed her lower lip nervously. "Yeah, but Crowmon looks like he's kind of gone berserk. How are we supposed to get passed the raging inferno he keeps sending down from the sky? Besides, we don't even know where to start looking for the key."

Matt frowned, knowing she was right. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a flicker of light. "Huh?" He looked upward, toward the top far left end of the cliffside. He could see a small glint coming from Crowmon's nest, perched on a ledge cut into the cliff-side. "What's that?"

Sora squinted to get a better look. "It could just be something shiny that's reflecting the sunlight…"

"Or it could be a key," said Matt, grinning.

"But how are we going to get all the way up there and passed Crowmon?" asked Garurumon.

"Hmmm…" both Sora and Matt hummed for a moment before snapping their fingers and declaring, "I've got it!"

"Garudamon can fly us up to check it out…" said Sora.

"….while Garurumon distracts Crowmon," finished Matt.

"It's the perfect plan!" they said in unison, both grinning triumphantly. But, as soon as their eyes met, they frowned awkwardly, realizing they had forgotten they were supposed to not be speaking with one another. Blushing, they both quickly looked away from each other.

More uncomfortable silence followed until Matt finally said more somberly, "Anyway, we should get going."

Sora nodded, then exhaled, the thrust of air momentarily blowing the bangs off her forehead. Then the four began to execute their plan.

* * *

"Metal Meteor!"

A massive iron sphere formed below the dragon beast digimon, DoruGreymon. With a swing of his dragon wings, the sphere went hurtling toward MetalGreymon and Lillymon. Lillymon zipped upward and away while MetalGreymon dodged the attack, sliding across the ground before it hit. The meteor smashed into the ground, crushing the earth beneath it and sending cracks across the ground.

MetalGreymon was still trying to keep his balance in the moments after the impact when Crescemon took the opportunity to attack, calling out "Ice Archery!" as she jumped up high and aiming her icy arrows at MetalGreymon. An onslaught of arrows struck MetalGreymon, creating frozen patches across MetalGreymon's body. MetalGreymon grunted in pain as ice froze around his feet, trapping him in place.

As MetalGreymon and Crescemon fought, Lillymon flew up toward DoruGreymon. She thrusted both her arms forward to form a petal muzzle on her wrists. "Flower Cannon!" she called out, aiming at DoruGreymon and firing an energy shell. The shell crashed into DoruGreymon's chest, causing him to let out a fierce roar, and flap his wings rapidly to keep from falling from the sky.

Meanwhile, Crescemon swiftly circled MetalGreymon, readying another attack. But MetalGreymon roared, "Giga Blaster!" Missiles launched from his chest, targeting Crescemon. Crescemon tried to jump out of the way, but the missiles locked on her, at last colliding into her with a fiery explosion. Crescemon fell into the ground as MetalGreymon roared again and, using all his strength, moved his massive legs, at last shattering the ice that held them down. Crescemon shook off the attack, jumping back up and pulling out new arrows, this time pulsing with dark energy. "Dark archery!" she shouted, and the arrows sped toward MetalGreymon, piercing him and sending dark energy across his body, like electricity. MetalGreymon let out a pained roar as the darkness consumed him, causing him to fall to his knees and digivolve back into Agumon.

"Agumon!" shouted Tai, rushing to his aid. The glow from the crest on the back of his hand stopped.

"Metal Meteor!" shouted DoruGreymon, flying above Lillymon and sending another massive iron sphere, this time directly at Lillymon. Lillymon let out a cry as the sphere struck her and sent her careening toward the earth, where both she and the meteor impacted, only a short distance from MetalGreymon. Groaning, she digivolved back into Palmon.

"Oh, no! Palmon!" cried Mimi, hurrying to her fallen digimon's side. Like Tai, the crest on the back of her end no longer glowed.

"Yes!" cheered Meg, cackling. "We won!"

And Nate smirked, relishing in victory.

* * *

"Horn Buster!" shouted MegaKabuterimon, firing another lightning attack from his horn at Chirinmon as he flew in the air.

Chirinmon swiftly dodged it, swooping to the right of the attack and then declaring, "Wind Cutter Sword!" He flew abruptly toward MegaKabuterimon, his horn aimed toward him.

MegaKabuterimon dodged, but not fast enough, and the sharp horn grazed his chest. MegaKabuterimon grunted and dropped a few feet, but still stayed in the air.

"Knowledge of Swift!" shouted Chirinmon and suddenly a dozen clones appeared, spinning around MegaKabuterimon and confounding him.

"Oh, no!" called Izzy from the ground. "Which one is the real Chirinmon?"

"I don't know, Izzy!" said MegaKabuterimon, getting dizzy as the copies of Chirinmon circled around him. "Electro Shocker!" he shouted, firing an electrical ball from his hands at one of the Chirinmon. It passed through Chirinmon, revealing it was really a copy, before the clone disappeared. But from behind Chirinmon attacked, calling out, "Wind Sword Cutter!" and piercing MegaKabuterimon on the side with his horn.

MegaKabuterimon let out a cry of pain and spun around, but as quickly as he did, the Chirinmon were circling him again, confounding him once more.

Izzy frowned, seeing how this was going. "We have to figure out which one's the real one!" he said, and then proceeded to open his laptop. After a few quick keystrokes, he pointed his laptop at MegaKabuterimon and Chirinmon, the camera of his laptop scanning them. Oh his screen, the digital energy of MegaKabuterimon and Chirinmon appeared, but the fake Chirinmon did not appear. Izzy smiled. Then, watching the screen carefully and waiting for the right moment to strike, Izzy finally shouted, "MegaKabuterimon – now!"

"Electro Shocker!" said MegaKabuterimon, firing another electrical ball. This time it hit the real Chirinmon, who let out a shrill, neigh-like sound, before falling to the ground and then turning back into dark energy.

"We did it, MegaKabuterimon!" exclaimed Izzy, closing his laptop.

Tom smiled as the dark energy returned to his Shadow Crest. "That's a loss for me. Nate will probably be disappointed."

"That means you have to tell us about your DigiWatch," said Izzy. "And how we can uncorrupt Crowmon's data file."

Tom frowned. "I did promise that, didn't I? Well, I like to consider myself an honest person, so I'll explain what I can. The DigiWatch in itself is neutral. It is basically acting like a radio antenna, bouncing off a signal – or dark energy – coming from the Darkness Meter, which Crowmon is picking up. So you have to find a way to disrupt the signal, right?"

"But how do we stop the dark energy coming from the Darkness Meter?"

"Well, the dark energy isn't infinite. It needs time to recharge, or build up again, once it's been expended. Think of the energy in the Shadow Crests – once I lose a battle, the dark energy returns back to my Shadow Crest and I have to wait until its strong enough to summon my Shadow Digimon again, otherwise I could just keep bringing back Chirinmon to fight. So it's the same with the Darkness Meter – it's always in flux, losing and gaining dark energy, and even now it's only partially full. The dark energy can be depleted enough, even if temporarily, that the signal is too weak to carry over and reach Crowmon, or that it can be overpowered by another signal."

"Another signal?" asked Izzy and glimpsed down at the back of his hand, the glow still emanating from the Crest of Knowledge etched into his skin. "You mean counter the dark energy with our own energy, like the light of the crest or even the energy of a keycard, before it's been corrupted."

Tom smiled. "Exactly! We may have darkness, but you have light, so you can use light energy to disrupt the signal of the dark energy, provided that the dark energy from the Darkness Meter is weak enough and the light energy you're harnessing is strong enough. The Shadow Crests are extensions of the Darkness Meter, and the Darkness Meter feeds off their energy – our energy, as DigiKnight of Darkness – and so as our Shadow Crests need to recharge, so does the Darkness Meter, because it needs the power of the Shadow Crests to grow its darkness. But even with five keys, the Darkness Meter is useless if it isn't powered by dark energy – and it will need a lot of dark energy in order to unlock the barrier around the Dark Ocean."

"So then…even if you get five keys, you might not have the power to break the seal to the Dark Ocean?" asked Izzy, surprised.

But Tom only shrugged. "I'm not too worried about that."

"You're not?"

"The dark energy has been growing as more DigiKnights join our forces." He then smiled warmly and said, "Besides, there's plenty of ways to create darkness in even the best of people, including you and your friends."

A chill ran through Izzy. "What does that mean?"

"It means bad things sometimes happen to good people, and those bad things create darkness in them – grief, sadness, loneliness, fear, anger, hopelessness, pain – things like that. Nate says you're all the lucky ones, but I don't think you're immune to suffering. So that means you've all had a little bit of darkness in you – probably more than once actually – and, as bad things will always happen to good people, there will always be enough darkness for the Darkness Meter."

_Does that mean…something bad happened to the DigiKnights to make them so consumed by darkness?_

Izzy didn't have much time to ponder that thought before a buzz came from Tom's DigiWatch. "If you'd like you can keep talking with me, but you may want to help out Mimi and Tai first," he said, fiddling with the DigiWatch. "According to the DigiWatch, they're to the east of us. It seems like they've lost to Nate and Meg and, knowing how Nate and Meg are, I don't think it will end well for your friends. Although maybe I'm just bluffing – in fact, maybe everything I've said so far is one big lie." Tom frowned, pondering this. "You know, I'm not really sure myself anymore…"

"But…" Izzy began, but gritted his teeth, knowing that if Tom was being honest and Mimi and Tai were in trouble, he didn't have time to ask anymore questions. "Come on MegaKabuterimon!"

"Right, Izzy!" said MegaKabuterimon, swooping down close enough so Izzy could latch onto one of his legs and flying back up and to the east to find Mimi and Tai.

"Nice talking to you both! And good luck!" Tom called out pleasantly. He smiled and waved as they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Garurumon charged out into the clearing near the cliff-side, dodging fireballs."Hey, Crow face!" he exclaimed. "Howling Blaster!" A fiery wave of blue flames went surging toward Crowmon. Crowmon squawked, enraged, as he just barely dodged the flames. He then stopped circling and swooped down toward Garurumon, leaving the cliffside unguarded.

Seeing their opportunity, Garudamon flew out from the wooded area toward the cliff-side, with Matt and Sora sitting on her shoulders.

"There it is!" called Sora, pointing toward the nest where they could see the flicking light.

As they neared the cliff-side where the nest was perched, one of Crowmon's fireballs finally hit Garurumon. Garurumon let out a howl of pain as he went skidding to the ground, digivolving back into Gabumon.

"Oh, no! Gabumon!" cried Matt, feeling helpless as he watched Gabumon lay still on the ground, smoke and dust still lingering around him from the fireball.

Crowmon, still corrupted with dark energy, spun toward them. "Crimson Orb!" he squawked as another fireball went flying through the air directly at Garudamon.

Sora, Matt, and Garudamon let out a gasp of panic just before the fireball smacked against Garudamon, the impact flinging both Matt and Sora from her shoulders and causing her to go crashing into the side of the cliff-side.

As they were near the cliff-side, Matt was near enough to be tossed onto the ledge, only a few yards away from the nest. Sora, however, was not as lucky, and just barely managed to grasp her fingers on a protruding rock just below the ledge, preventing herself from falling to the ground – and her certain demise. Now she hung precariously in the air, dangling by her fingers from the cliff-side, as Crowmon raged on, shouting once more, "Crimson Orb!"

Garudamon, gathering her strength, flew up, calling out, "Shadow Wing!"A vacuum blade was unleashed from her flapping wings, flying at super-speed like the silhouette of a black bird, and blasting into Crowmon just as he went to strike, changing his aim. His fireball went careening into the side of the cliff a good distance from Sora, but the force of it caused the cliff-side to shake and Sora's body to swing and her grip to loosen.

"Hold on, Sora!" exclaimed Garudamon, but as Garudamon went to help Sora, Crowmon charged at her, pushing her toward the ground. Garudamon grunted, flapping her wings as hard as she could to fight back against Crowmon.

"Hurry, Garudamon!" cried Sora as Garudamon grappled with Crowmon, but she felt her grip slipping.

* * *

Tai and Mimi had lost. Now they knelt on the ground with their digimon, Nate and Meg stood triumphantly, their Shadow Digimon towering over them with menacing, unforgiving glares.

"It'll be okay, Palmon," whispered Mimi, tears in her eyes.

As Mimi cradled the bruised and battered Palmon in her arms, Meg cackled. "How does it feel for precious princess Mimi to finally be kicked off her pedestal?" she mocked.

"You've lost," said Nate grimly. "I wasn't going to lose to you again. Do you accept defeat?"

"You won't get away with this," said Tai, glowering, as he tried to help Agumon sit-up.

"Uh, _duh_ – we already _have_ ," said Meg, rolling her eyes. "Can't we just get rid of them already?"

Nate smirked. "It's time we change the world. DoruGreymon!"

DoruGreymon gave a nod and flew up above Mimi and Tai, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Do you have any last words?" asked Nate.

Tai glowered, but looked to the dirt, refusing to say anything. Mimi only closed her eyes, brimming with tears, and held tightly to Palmon.

Meg cackled again. "Poor, pathetic Mimi – you had such a big mouth before, but now you have nothing to say? How sad."

Nate glimpsed up at DoruGreymon. "Go, DoruGreymon, and get rid of these two DigiDestined and their digimon once and for all!"

Tai gasped as DoruGreymon's wings began to pound, readying his attack.

Mimi, however, quickly cried out, "Wait! I have something to say!"

"Huh?" asked Nate.

Mimi rushed to her feet and said, "You asked if we had any last words. Well, I have last words – I have lots of them!"

Meg rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Oh, please."

Nate chuckled, amused. "And what last words could someone like you possibly have?"

"Um…well…." stammered Mimi.

"She doesn't have anything to say," said Meg, exasperated. "She's just trying to stall the inevitable." She then sneered at Mimi. "It's such a shame, too. You had your chance to be one of the elite, and instead you chose to waste your time with losers, which makes you the biggest loser of all."

Nate scoffed. "She could never be one of us. None of them can. They want to save this world, but we know better than to save something that isn't worth saving."

"Of course this world is worth saving!" exclaimed Mimi, putting her hands on her hips. "You keep saying all these negative things, but there's so much in the world that's good – maybe if you weren't acting like such a big jerk all the time, you'd notice some of it!"

"For someone like you, maybe," said Nate. "But can you blame the rest of us for not wanting to save a world that has caused us to suffer?"

"I…" Mimi hesitated. She glanced at her feet. "I don't really have an answer for that," she admitted. She gathered her resolve and declared, "But I'm not going to give up so easily, and neither should you!"

"Huh?" Nate blinked, suddenly struck by a vague familiarity that grew clearer as he watched and listened to Mimi.

"So maybe the world isn't perfect all the time, but that doesn't mean we should throw it all away. It's easy to turn your back on the world when things go wrong, but I'd much rather be optimistic. There are people worth protecting – friends that I care about, like Palmon, and Tai, and Agumon – and maybe I'm not as strong or as brave, but I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

Meg gave a snort and crossed her arms. "And what are you going to do about it? You already lost."

"Um, well…I'm not going to be afraid and I'm not going to give up. And maybe if you weren't all such scaredy-cats, you wouldn't give up either. You pretend you're all doing us a favor by trying to get rid of the world, but it's just an excuse for you all to be a bunch of big bullies!"

Her words triggered a memory, as if Nate heard them before.

_They're just a bunch of big bullies, anyway – don't listen to them._

The sound of the familiar voice echoed in Nate's memory and he froze.

"I…" he started, and stopped, staring at Mimi as if he was staring at a ghost.

_I like to think of myself as…what's the word? Uh…optimistic!_

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Tai after a moment.

"I don't know," whispered Mimi back, perplexed as he kept staring at her.

_Come on – don't be such a scaredy-cat!_ The voice laughed, the giggles lingering in his memory.

"Why are you hesitating? Destroy them already!" snapped Meg, growing impatient, but the words sounded muffled to Nate.

"I…" Nate faded off again, trembling. His eyes stayed locked on Mimi.

And the voice continued to play in his head: _Quit it or I'm telling! Why do you have to act like such a big jerk all the time?_

Meg let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Crescemon, "Crescemon, get rid of them! Now!"

_Don't give up, Nate! Because I won't give up so easily – and neither should you!_

"Electro Shocker!"

The sound of MegaKabuterimon momentarily broke Nate out of his trance. Meg and Crescemon turned to see MegaKabuterimon had appeared with Izzy, but it was too late; the electrical ball from MegaKabuterimon's Electro Shocker came careening toward Crescemon, and was a direct hit. With a shrill cry, Crescemon went tumbling to the ground and the disappeared back into a bolt of energy that retreated back to Meg's Shadow Crest. "No!" She glared at Nate and snarled, "Do something!"

"Huh?" Nate's stare broke from Mimi and he glanced at MegaKabuterimon, still feeling disorientated. As the sight of MegaKabuterimon registered in his brain, Nate ordered, "DoruGreymon! Go after MegaKabuterimon!"

But before DoruGreymon could attack, MegaKabuterimon swiftly shouted, "Horn Buster!" A bolt of lightning came shooting out of MegaKabuterimon's horn, electrocuting DoruGreymon, who writhed in the air as the lightning sparked around him. With a howl, he too became nothing but dark energy, returning back to Nate's Shadow Crest.

"No!" snarled Nate.

"All right, MegaKabuterimon and Izzy!" said Tai, standing up and raising a victorious fist.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Izzy.

"Barely!" said Mimi. "Thanks for coming to the rescue!"

"I think I'm getting my strength back," said Agumon.

"Me, too," said Palmon.

"Well, you both can digivolve later – now it's time to get out of here before Nate and Meg start getting their strength back, too," said Tai as he and the others began to climb MegaKabuterimon.

"You're not going anywhere!" growled Nate.

Tai gave a cocky grin, already sitting on top of the back of MegaKabuterimon with the others. "Sorry, Nate – we'd love to stay, but we have the Second Key to find!"

MegaKabuterimon then sped away in flight, back toward the cliff-side.

And Nate scowled, kicking the dirt, and shouting, "Damn it!"

* * *

Matt groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground and onto his knees. His arms and legs stung with scrapes and bruises, but he tried to get his bearings. He had landed on the ledge where the nest was perched, which he looked over his shoulder to see, the light flashing from it more brightly now that he was so close to it. In front of him, he could see the two massive avian digimon battling in the sky, Crowmon's fireballs careening all around while Garudamon tried her best to fend him off.

He blinked a few times as he looked around him on the ledge, as a sudden fear struck him: Sora was not beside him. "Sora!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet and running to the edge of the ledge he was on. When he looked down, he saw Sora hanging only a few feet below him. "Sora!"

Sora looked up. "Matt!"  
Matt dropped down, laying flat on his stomach as he reached his arm down to grab her. He stretched as far as he could, his fingers inching closer to her hand.

"Crimson Orb!"

Another fireball smacked against the cliffside, this one much closer than the last, causing the cliffside to quake again, and causing Sora's grip to fail. As her fingers unclasped from the rock and she let out a scream, Matt latched onto her, holding her tightly, even as she swung like a pendulum from the tremendous tremor caused by the fireball.

"Don't worry, Sora! I've got you!" called Matt. Sora only nodded, paling as she glimpsed at the ground so far below her.

With all his strength, he pulled her up to the ledge. When she reached it, she used her free hand to help lift herself over as Matt continued to pull her along. Finally, when she cleared the ledge and they were both on solid ground, Matt released her hand and they both collapsed to their knees, panting.

"Are you all right?" asked Matt, catching his breath.

Sora nodded again. "Yes, thank you," she murmured, looking at her lap and blushing.

"You're welcome," said Matt quietly.

Silence followed. After a moment, Matt stood up.

Sora blurted out, "I'm sorry about Rocco!"

Matt turned back to her, blushing himself.

Sora kept her eyes glued to her lap, tugging nervously on one of the pleats of her skirt. "I should have told you about Rocco sooner – and I should have apologized sooner, too, but I was just being stubborn. I was trying to help Joe and Lori and things got out of hand without me even realizing it. But I promise nothing happened between me and Rocco. I really thought he still liked Lori and I really only thought of him as a friend – I still think of Rocco as my friend, even if he doesn't think of me as a friend anymore, and I want to help him, even if I don't know how I can help him anymore. It's my fault he's become a DigiKnight of Darkness and I feel like if I try to talk to him, I'll only make it worse. I'm sorry for screwing everything up."

Matt sighed and knelt back down. "You didn't screw everything up," said Matt. Sora looked up at him. "It's a good thing that you were trying to help Joe and Lori out – and even Rocco at first, as much as I hate to admit it. I just wish I had known sooner. I don't really understand why you'd want to still try to help Rocco now after everything he's done, but you shouldn't feel guilty because he's become a DigiKnight of Darkness – you're not responsible for his choices. But I'm not sure what you can do to help him, either."

"I know there's good in him somewhere. He's not like the others…or maybe he is, and there's good in all of them – we just never had a chance to see it."

"There's definitely not good in all of them," muttered Matt, recalling Nate's snakelike grin. Matt sighed again. "Listen, I have to apologize, too."

"What for?" asked Sora, surprised.

"Because I wasn't entirely honest with you either," admitted Matt. "The only reason I went to Meiou Academy was because Nate Arashi made me doubt you. I didn't come to watch you play tennis. I came to spy on you because I didn't trust you – because I listened to Nate when I should have believed in you."

Sora frowned. "But I guess Nate was right in a way. You really couldn't trust me."  
"I _can_ trust you, Sora. Yeah, I would have liked to know about Rocco sooner, but I

believe you when you say you only thought him of as a friend and nothing happened between the two of you. If I hadn't gone there snooping, maybe you would have been able to work things out with Rocco on your own before he became so angry and turned to the DigiKnights of Darkness."

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, do you forgive me?"

Sora smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Matt. Do you forgive me?"

Matt smiled back. "Yes, obviously. Now come on – we better hurry." He kissed her forehead and stood up, helping her up with him. They then looked to the nest, where the light flashed. They ran toward it. Matt bent down after they reached the nest, spying a feather that sparked and flickered with light. "Huh?" Matt reached out and grabbed it. He stood up, holding the feather that pulsed with energy and glitched in and out of sight. Suddenly, with a bright flash, the image of the feather disappeared entirely, revealing what it had been hiding all along: a bright and shining white keycard.

"The Second Key!" gasped Sora and Matt.

A crash sounded below and Matt and Sora quickly dashed back toward the edge to see Garudamon skidding across the scorched earth, Crowmon flying above her victoriously. "Oh, no! Garudamon!" cried Sora.

Crowmon snapped his head toward them, standing helpless on the ledge of the cliffside. They both winced with panic as it started flapping its wings harder, swooping toward them.

"Giga Blaster!" came the familiar voice of WarGreymon.

"Flower Cannon!" followed Lillymon next.

"Electro Shocker!" chimed in MegaKabuterimon last.

The three attacks hit Crowmon simultaneously, causing him to plummet to the ground near where Garudamon was still struggling to rise.

Sora and Matt looked to their left to see the three ultimate digimon had arrived, along with their partners Tai, Mimi, and Izzy.

MegaKabuterimon flew close to the ledge. "Hurry up and get on!" he instructed to Matt and Sora, who both nodded and quickly jumped on him. He flew them down to where Tai, Mimi, and Izzy stood while Lillymon and WarGreymon kept fighting Crowmon, who now launched fireballs wildly at them.

"You found the Second Key!" exclaimed Tai, noticing the shining white keycard in Matt's hand.

"But what about Crowmon? How do we stop him from continuing to go berserk?" asked Sora.

Izzy looked at the keycard. "We'll use the energy from the keycard to counter the dark energy."

"But what if Tom was lying?" asked MegaKabuterimon. "The dark energy could end up corrupting the keycard, just like the First Key was corrupted."

"Tom?" asked Matt. "As in Tom Sato? If Tom told you to do something, then you're better off doing the opposite."

Izzy grimaced, knowing what they said was true. And yet he still wanted to believe Tom had been telling him the truth. "Look, I know it's risky, but what Tom said about the Darkness Meter, the DigiWatch, and Crowmon's corrupted data made sense to me. He may be lying, but he may also be telling the truth, and the only way we'll figure out if it is the truth is if we try to use the light energy from the Second Key to interfere with the dark energy from the Darkness Meter that's feeding into Crowmon." He held his hand out to Matt. "Besides, I'm not asking you to trust Tom right now – I'm asking you to trust me and give me the keycard. Now do you trust me?"

Matt glowered, but reluctantly handed Izzy the keycard. Izzy smiled and then looked at MegaKabuterimon. "Let's go, MegaKabuterimon!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Izzy," said MegaKabuterimon, but let Izzy climb onto him and soon the two were flying toward the fray.

As they neared Crowmon, ducking fireballs as did WarGreymon and Lillymon, Izzy could see the crest on the back of his hand glowing brighter, as did the keycard. He swallowed hard, hoping he was right, and held it up as toward Crowmon, who was only a couple feet away. The light from the keycard shined brightly, casting itself over Crowmon and the battle, and Izzy used his free arm to shade his eyes from the radiance. Crowmon let out a screech as the rays passed through him, dark energy dissipating and dissolving like dust around him.

After the light dimmed, the DigiDestined, their digimon partners, who had all digivolved back to their rookie forms, and Crowmon, who had calmed considerably and come to his senses, gathering on the ground near the cliff-side.

"I must thank you all for helping me," said Crowmon. "I don't know what came over me."

"Your data was temporarily corrupted by dark energy," explained Izzy. He then looked at the white keycard in his hand. "It seems though the energy from this keycard is similar to the energy from our crests and was able to counter the dark energy and uncorrupt your data."

"To think one of the feather's in my nest hid so much power," said Crowmon.

"At least we were able to get it before Nate and the DigiKnights did," said Tai.

"So now we're one for one," said Matt.

Mimi frowned. "What do you think happened to Nate and the others?"

Tai scoffed. "He probably ran back home with his tail between his legs."

"But what should we do with the keycard now?" asked Sora. "Can't the DigiKnights still steal it from us and corrupt it to add to the Darkness Meter?"

Tai rubbed his chin, pondering this for a moment. "So we'll trade it off. If we switch it between the DigiDestined, it won't be with one person for too long and then they won't know who has it and when."

With this agreed upon, the DigiDestined said their goodbyes to Crowmon and started heading toward the portal back to the real world. Tai, Mimi, and Izzy walked in front with their digimon, while Sora and Matt lingered toward the back with theirs. As they walked, Izzy overheard Sora laugh and glimpsed around to see Matt and Sora holding hands. He blushed, feeling a little bit like a voyeur, and quickly looked back ahead, muttering, "Well, that's peculiar…"

"Hmm?" asked Tai, overhearing. "What's peculiar?" Both he and Mimi looked over their shoulders to see what Izzy had seen.

"See? I _told_ you they were still dating," said Mimi.

Tai gave a lascivious smirk. "I wonder what happened with those two while we were all separated." He then turned back around and, snickering, called out, "So I take it the lovebirds are back together?"

Both Sora and Matt's cheeks flushed and they quickly let go of each other's hands, taking a sidestep away from the other. Tai burst into laughter, thoroughly enjoying their embarrassment as Matt scowled and Sora sighed disgustedly.

"Boys are so immature," muttered Mimi to Palmon, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I'd say," agreed Palmon.

And as Tai's laughter faded and they continued walking, both Sora and Matt, still blushing, exchanged sheepish smiles and took each other's hand again.

* * *

The sun was setting as Nate, Tom, Meg, and Rocco gathered in an empty classroom at Tsukishima General High School.

"How pathetic! We had precious Mimi and her loser friends right where we wanted them and you blew it!" scolded Meg, furious. "What's the point of trying to change the world if we're just going to keep losing?"

"Now, now – it's not as though Rocco and I fared any better against the DigiDestined," said Tom, trying to calm her down.

"So you're all losers then!" declared Meg. She spun back toward Nate. "But you're the worst of all. You had your chance to get rid of Tai Kamiya and Mimi Tachikawa, and you hesitated like some sort of coward."

Nate glowered, gritting his teeth and clenching a fist, but said nothing.

Meg scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you have no answer. I'm out of here. Hopefully next time you're _not_ such a complete failure."

She shoved past Tom, sliding open the classroom door and then slamming it shut as she exited.

"I'll be leaving, too," said Rocco gruffly with a shrug, and left.

With only Nate and Tom in the classroom, Tom asked finally, "So…why did you hesitate anyway? Are you having second thoughts about everything?"

" _No_ ," snapped Nate. He then sighed and looked away. "Mimi. She reminded me of…"

He trailed off, letting his words linger in the air, but Tom understood what he meant. "Oh. I never really thought about it before, but now that you mention it…Mimi does seem kind of similar to her. Well, from what you've told me about her, anyway, since I never actually met her."

Nate only nodded.

"So what will you do?"

"I won't do anything," said Nate. "They're not the same person."

"No, but…"

"You won't say anything to the others, will you?"

Tom gave a smile. "I keep your secrets and you keep mine. That's what best friends are for, right?"

_There are people worth protecting – friends that I care about, like Palmon, and Tai, and Agumon – and maybe I'm not as strong or as brave, but I'm not going to let you hurt them!_

Mimi's words passed through him again as he remembered her standing there so stubbornly, with her hands on her hips and her face filled with resolve.

_There are people worth protecting_ , Nate thought, _but saving this world isn't going to save them._

"Nate?" asked Tom as Nate became lost in his thoughts.

Nate stood up straight, returning his attention to Tom. Gathering up his backup, he said, "You're right. We may have some new recruits, but in the end we look out for each other. The others are just pawns – a means to an end." As he approached the door, he looked back and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of yourself, all right?"

And Tom only smiled and said, "Always."

* * *

Davis exited the grocery store, holding a couple bags of groceries his mother had asked him to pick up. It was evening, but the city streets were still bustling with people and storefront lights. Davis walked down the street back toward his family's apartment when he suddenly spotted a familiar face with the corner of his eye: the girl from the train.

Davis halted, mouth gaped open, shocked to spot her standing only a few feet away from him beside a building, as if she was waiting for someone. She seemed much more unassuming now, and if he hadn't seen her on the train earlier that day, he probably would not have even noticed her. Her hair was shorter, and tied in two pigtails, and she was wearing a school uniform from a school he did not recognize rather than a soccer uniform. While on the train she seemed brash, brandishing big headphones and holding firmly onto her soccer ball with just her foot without ever losing balance despite the movement of the train car, she now seemed more demure, standing with her head lowered and holding an old-fashioned briefcase in front of her with both hands.

_If you run into her again, then you know it's destiny!_

Remembering TK's words, Davis closed his mouth, swallowed hard, and screwed up his

courage. He then went to approach her.

As he approached, he noticed she was counting, slowly and quietly to herself. "One thousand two hundred eighty seven….one thousand two hundred eighty eight….one thousand two hundred eighty nine…"

"Huh?" said Davis, finding this odd.

"One thousand two hundred ninety two….one thousand two hundred ninety three…one thousand two hundred ninety four…"

"Um…excuse me…"

The girl stopped counting and looked up at Davis. She stared blankly at him, but said very politely, "Good evening, sir. How may I assist you today?"

"I…well…" stammered Davis, blushing as he fumbled over his words. "I just noticed you standing here and I thought I saw you earlier today, so…"

"I am sorry. I do not understand your question. Can you please repeat it?"

Davis frowned, perplexed by this odd response. "Uh…well…I was just wondering…what were you counting for?" asked Davis, not knowing what else to ask.

The girl smiled. "It is part of my daily routine. I wait here for thirty seven minutes. I was at twenty-one minutes thirty four seconds before I was interrupted. But do not worry, sir. I have already calculated interruption by passersby into my routine."

Davis scratched his head, still feeling puzzled. "But what are you waiting thirty seven minutes for?"

"I am waiting thirty seven minutes to begin the next routine in my schedule," answered the girl simply.

"And what's that?"

"I walk for two hours and twenty six minutes between the two corners of this block. I can circle around sixteen times."

"That's a lot of walking," said Davis. "You do the same thing everyday?"

"Yes, for the most part. There are some deviations based on my weekly, monthly, and yearly routines."

"Doesn't that get boring after awhile?"

The girl frowned and admitted, "No one has asked me, so I have not thought about it before."

"But I guess all that walking must be helpful if you play soccer. It keeps you in shape."

"Soccer?"

Feeling a little bit more at ease, Davis explained, "That's what I was saying before. I saw you earlier on the train coming home from school today."

"Riding the train is part of my routine."

"Yeah, but your hair was longer, so you must have cut it this afternoon, right?"

The girl smiled. "I did not think anyone would notice such a minor alteration, but I do trim my hair at 5:08PM on the third Thursday of every month in order to maintain it and today is the third Thursday of the month. It is part of my routine."

"Your schedule seems pretty rigid," said Davis, frowning. "Anyway, I play soccer and seeing as you seem to know about soccer, too…"

Her smile widened. "I know very much about soccer. The earliest form of soccer began with the Chinese competitive game 'cuju,' which translated means 'kick ball.' During the Han Dynasty, which ran from 206BC-220AD, cuju games were standardized and rules were established. From there – "

"Wow, you really do know a lot about soccer," interrupted Davis, not having expected a history lesson. Davis then smiled and said, "My name is Davis Motomiya, by the way. I go to Odaiba Junior High School."

"My name is Hannah Watanabe," said the girl known as Hana "Hannah" Watanabe. "I am enrolled in Kurosawa Junior High School. It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Davis, grinning. "I have to bring these groceries back to my apartment because my mom is waiting for them, but it's not too far if you want to walk with me."

Hannah frowned. "It has only been twenty four minutes and twenty nine seconds that I have waited here. I have twelve minutes and thirty one seconds until this portion of my routine is complete and I can begin my two hour and twenty six minute walk."

"Yeah, but…you don't really have to do the same thing everyday, you know," said Davis. "Don't you want to see what happens if you try something different for once?"

"I am sorry. It was nice speaking with you, Davis Motomiya." She then turned her head straight ahead and began counting again, "One thousand five hundred seven….one thousand five hundred eight…one thousand five hundred nine…"

Davis frowned, disappointed. "Okay then…well, uh…bye, Hannah." He gave a short, awkward half-wave as she continued to count and began walking.

Hannah watched as the people and cars buzzed on all around her. "One thousand five hundred fourteen….one thousand five hundred fifteen…one thousand five hundred sixteen…"

_Don't you want to see what happens if you try something different for once?_

"Davis Motomiya!"

Davis stopped at the sound of his name, and turned around.

Hannah slowly stepped out, moving from where she had been standing and waiting for so long and into the middle of the sidewalk. "I would like to see what happens if I try something different for once!"

Davis blinked, confounded for a moment, but then grinned. "Come on then!"

Hannah smiled, suddenly feeling relieved, and ran to catch up with him – and leaving her routine behind.


End file.
